Sailor Guardians
by Kaitou Riku
Summary: The Sailor scouts meet a new team of soldiers called the Sailor Guardians. The Sailor Guardians are after some crystals called the Zodiac Crystals. Some how the have a connection to the Sailor's past.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters, they belong to Naoko. But, I do own the Sailor Guardians, and all the made up characters!

Prologue:

In the town of Mt. Lebaon, a figure ran though the shadows of the buildings. Soon it reached a side of building. Leaping up, the figure landed on top of the building. It walked over to the side where, below a few figure were fighting. There were four girls dressed in silver sailor suits with different colored skirts, shoes, bows and brooches. They were fighting a wolf like monster. One girl with short blond hair, wearing a silver leotard, gold skirt, orange bow with a gold brooch in the center, gold high heels, gold heart shaped earrings, matching choker and silver tiara with a moonstone in the center got ready to attack.

"**_Libra!" _**she shouted as she put hands together like she was about to pray, **_"Lovely Chain Hit!"_**

Her attack tied the monster up. "You won't defeat me!" shouted the monster as it struggled against the girl's attack.

"Mine turn!" said another girl with short black hair, "Time to cool things down."

"**_Virgo!"_** she shouted, **_"Freezing Kiss!"_**

Her attack froze the monster.

"And I'll finish it off," said a girl with long blond hair, **_ "Taurus Beauty Beam! Shower!"_**

The attack formed beams of light that destroyed the monster. The figure on the roof jumps off and landed next to one of the girls.

"Nice job," said the figure glancing at the monster, "Seems you have things under control."

The girl next to her nodded. She had shoulder length blue hair.

"Yeah, we are so much more stronger than these nega monsters, Leo," she said as she turned to face Sailor Leo, "Did Aries find the location of the crystals yet?"

"Yes, she did," answered Sailor Leo, "She said we have to act fast before the enemy gets to the crystals first."

The others girls nodded.

"I'll met you guys at the temple," said Sailor Leo as she turned to leave," I have to go and find Aquarius and Pisces."

"What about Scorpio, Capricorn, Cancer and Sagittarius?" asked the blond with short hair.

"Their already there,' replied Leo as she ran off in search for the last two.

**In another part of town:**

"Come on is that your best shot," said a girl dressed in a similar uniform as the other girls. She wore a dark sea green skirt, matching ankle high boots, and a sea foam green bow in front and in the back. She also wore a dark sea green choker, matching earrings and silver tiara with an Amethyst in the center.

"I'm not waiting for you to make the first move. **_Pisces Waterfall Drown!_**" she shouted as she released her fatal attack.

Its power forces the monster back. The monster smiled.

"Not even a scratch," said the Sailor Pisces in awe.

"My turn," said her partner as she prepared to attack. Like her partner she wore a silver leotard, dark blue skirt, gold bow in back and front with a dark blue brooch. She also wore dark blue high heels with ankle straps, a matching choker, gold hoop earrings, and a silver tiara with a Blue Lace in the center.

"**_Aquarius Whirlwind Surround!_**" she shouted as she releases the whirlwind.

Like Pisces's attack, Aquarius's only forced the monster back. The monster laughed in glory.

"Your attacks are water and wind based, I'm strong against those type of attacks.

"No!" shouted Aquarius.

"We have to do something," said Pisces.

"There's nothing you can do," said the monster, as it prepared to attack the two scouts.

"They may not be able to do anything, but I can," came a voice from above.

"Who's there?" shouted the monster looking for the source.

Sailor Leo jumped off the streetlamp she was standing on.

"I'm Sailor Leo, the guardian of the sun and soldier of Love and Light, and for the sun, I vanquish you!" she shouted as she struck her pose, "**_Leo Solar Beam Flash!_**"

Her attack destroyed the monster.

"Are you two okay?" she asked as walked over to the two scouts.

"We're fine," answered Sailor Pisces grumpily, "We didn't need your help, we could of defeated him by ourselves. Lets go."

She turned and started walking away. Sailor Aquarius gave her a kind look, "Come on let's get out of here," she said to Sailor Leo.

Sailor Leo nodded.

(Sorry, this chapter is so long. Please r&r. )


	2. Chapter 2 New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of those characters from the T.V show, but I do own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

Chapter 2: New Enemy

"So what your trying to say is that the enemy is headed for Tokyo, Japan?" asked a tall, girl with brunette hair.

She wore a similar sailor suit to the other girl. Her skirt was lime green, matching knee high boots, choker, and earrings. She had a dark green bow in the center of her suit and in the back. Her short brunette hair had a silver tiara on her forehead with an Agate in the center.

"Yes," said a girl with short dirty blond hair. She too also wore a sailor suit, but her skirt was purple, matching high heels with straps, choker, earrings and brooch. Her bows were bright red. Her short blond hair hung loosely down her face. Her silver tiara with jasper in the center shone brightly.

"It doesn't add up," said the brunette, "Why would they to Japan? We're right here."

"I don't know, Sagittarius. But, they might have found a Zodiac Crystal there," said the blond as she sat down.

"Aries," started Sailor Sagittarius, "Can't you ask the Great Fire for help?"

Aries closed her eyes. "I need everyone here to help," she replied, "It will need all of our power to tap into the enemy's power."

"That's why I sent Leo to go get everyone," said a voice from behind them.

Sailor Aries and Sagittarius turned around to see another scout standing behind them.

She had shoulder length dark green hair that was pulled back into a single bun. She also wore a silver suit, dark red skirt, and lace up knee high boots, matching choker and earrings. Her bow in front and back was black. Her tiara was silver with a Hematite in the center.

"Scorpio! Cancer! Capricorn!" said Aries as Scorpio stepped in to room followed by two other sailors.

One sailor had long blond hair that was pulled back into one bun on the side of her head. She also wore a silver suit, pink skirt, matching knee high boots, choker, and gold crescent moon earrings. She had a big pink bow in the center of her suit with a white brooch and another pink bow in the back. Her bun had a pink jewel in the center. Her silver tiara had an Aventurine in the center.

The other girl had the same silver suit, a black skirt, matching knee high boots, choker and earrings. Her bow in the front and back were dark purple. A silver tiara with Obsidian pulled her shoulder length, black hair back.

"Sailor Leo should be back soon with everyone else," said the blond.

"Yeah, your right, Cancer," said Aries as she turned to face Cancer, "Capricorn, did you feel that?"

The small, black haired girl nodded. "They have found us," she said quietly, "We must fight."

Everyone nodded. Outside the temple, women that look like black shadows stood there.

The five guardians walked out of the temple.

"Get ready," said Cancer as she prepared to fire her attack.

Scorpio and Capricorn raised their staff and scythe. Aries got ready to call upon her power. Sagittarius took out her small, green laptop computer and push one of her earrings and a green visor appeared over her eyes.

"I'll try to find their weakness," she said as she started typing on the laptop.

"We'll buy you sometime," said Scorpio as she raised her staff to attack, "**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!_**"

Her staff produced a purple energy ball that transformed into stringers that shot at the enemy. The shadows began to disappear as the attack hit them.

"Awesome hit,' said Cancer happily, "Their almost all gone."

"Not quite," said Aries as she pointed to the shadows that were reforming.

"Their coming back," said Capricorn, "Everyone attack."

The others nodded in agreement.

"**_Capricorn Silent Scream!_**" whispered Capricorn as she released her attack.

"**_Aries Fire Storm..._**" said Sailor Aries as she spun around producing fire from her hands, "**_Charge!_**"

"**_Cancer_**!" shouted Sailor Cancer as she began her attack, "**_Crab Hammer!_**"

All of the attacks hit the monsters destroying them. Suddenly more black shadows appeared.

"Their back," shouted Cancer in surprise.

"Our attacks should have destroyed them," said Aries in bewilderment.

"They weren't destroyed because their weakness is electricity," said Sagittarius.

"**_Sagittarius Lighting Arrow.. Shock!_**" she shouted as she released her arrow at the monsters.

The arrow created vines that tangled up the monsters. Then electricity flowed though the vine, shocking the enemy and destroying it.

"Good job," said Capricorn with a smile.

"Hey guys," came a voice from behind them.

The five girls turned to see the rest of the guardians running up behind them.

"What did we miss ask," Sailor Leo.

"Nothing much," they replied.

**Okay, sorry to those who wanted the original scouts in this chapter. I might put them in the next. Sorry that it was so long**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (sigh), but I do own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

Author's Note: Okay for anyone whose is confused about the Guardians, don't worry I explain everything about them later on in the story. And for those who wanted Sailor Moon and the other scouts, she coming back... soon.

Chapter 3: The Mission Begins

"So what now?" asked Cancer as they all gather inside the temple.

"We're all going to combine our powers to see what the enemy is up to," replied Sailor Aries.

"I'm confused," said Leo, "Just how can we do that?"

"Just think of it as hacking into somebody's computer," said Aries, "Now everyone hold hands."

Everyone grabbed each other's hand. They formed a big circle around the great fire.

"Now focus your energy," said Aries as she closed her eyes.

The others stared at her in puzzlement. Soon the jasper in her tiara began glow and soon her body glowed a dark purple.

"No way," said Sailor Virgo in amazement.

Pisces and Aquarius looked at each other and nodded. They both closed their eyes and released their power. Both of the gems on their tiara began to glow as their bodies glowed with light. Soon the others copied them and a rainbow light formed around them.

"Oh, great fire of Mars," chanted Aries, "Please allow us the power of second sight, reveal the plans of out foe. Show us on the out of 12. One..."

"Two, three, four, five, six..." said everyone.

The fire began to glow as the guardian's power released.

"...seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!"

Soon the fire began to glow and a clear crystal dropped out of the fire. The guardians dropped hands in exhaustion.

"I didn't think it would take that much energy," said Sailor Taurus as she dropped onto the floor.

"So what exactly was suppose to happen," asked Sailor Gemini turning to Aries.

"I don't know," she answered," We should have been given a sign or something."

"What this?" asked Capricorn picking up the crystal.

She handed it to Aries who examined it.

"I don't know what this is," admitted Aries after awhile, "Have you seen this before, Scorpio?"

Scorpio walked over to Aries. As the eldest of the guardians, she had more knowledge of the mission than any of them.

Taking the crystal from Aries, she look it over," I don't know what it is yet, but it does seem somewhat familiar to me. I just can't place where I've sensed its power."

"That was a total waste of power," said Cancer as she walked over to Scorpio and took the crystal out of her hand," We used all that power for..."

Cancer paused. Her blue eyes suddenly became pupils and she fell into a trance.

"Earth to Cancer! Hello? Anybody home?" asked Aries as she waved her hand in front of Cancer face.

"She's in a trance," said Aquarius," Lets see what she does."

Cancer held the crystal up with one hand and then threw it. It floated in the air and then land on the ground. A beam shot from it releasing a large hologram. It showed of 12 different crystals.

"Those are the Zodiac Crystals," said Scorpio excitedly.

The hologram showed the 12 crystal and 12 symbols.

"What are those?" asked Pisces.

"The symbols of each crystal," replied Sailor Scorpio, "The symbols represent the chosen ones who hold the crystals within their bodies. It is our duty to find the crystals and free them from within the chosen ones bodies before the enemy does."

"And what happens if the enemy gets to the crystal before we do?" asked Libra.

"The person becomes a monster," answered Pisces.

Then one of the symbols began to glow. All the others disappear, leaving that one behind.

"What's going on?' asked Sagittarius.

"The symbols have disappeared, except for one," said Leo pointing to the symbol still there.

"Maybe that's the first crystal the enemy is going after," suggested Virgo.

Everyone nodded.

"We have to get to it before the enemy does," said Capricorn.

The hologram disappeared and Cancer broke free from her trance.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked looking around with a confused look on her face.

Aries explained that she had some how activated the crystal's power and now they were off to go find the first Zodiac crystal.

Cancer nodded. "I guess this means more battling?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Aquarius stepping forward, "We must fight-"

"-till the very end-"continued Capricorn also stepping forward.

"-and not let the enemy get what they want," finished Pisces.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

(I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Remember if you have any suggestions please tell me or review. I've only had four reviews from three people. (Thank you Osparrow, I'm glad you love Sailor Scorpio.) Also I need more names for the characters. If you want to be characters please review and give me your real name, age, hair and eye color, and tell me something about yourself. Thanks)


	4. Chapter 4 Enemy Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (though I wish), but I do own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

Chapter 4- Enemy Attacks

Footsteps pounded on the ground as Serena Tsukino ran though the forest in terror. Behind a large cat-like creature followed.

"I'm going to get you, Meat ball head!" it shouted bounding after the girl.

The blonde ran through the forest trying to find a way to escape.

"Leave me alone you creep," shouted Serena, "I don't taste good at all."

The forest around her melted into a throne room where a woman with red hair sat on a throne. She held a whip in her hand.

"Miss Tsukino," she said as she cracked the whip," For sleeping in class, your going to get another detention!"

The scenery melted away and Serena opened her eyes. No longer were the red head queen there, but her teacher Ms. Haruna standing over her.

"Ahh! Ms. Haruna!" said Serena in surprise.

"Well, now out of your daydream will you please pay attention, "said Ms. Haruna as she turned and walked up to the front of the classroom. In front of the chalkboard were two girls. One had blond hair that was pulled up into a single bun on the side of her head. She had sparkling, bright, blue eyes. She wore the Crossroad Jr. High uniform. Next to her was a girl who also had blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with a gold colored hair thing. She had hazel eyes. She too wore a Crossroads uniform.

"Class, we have two new exchange students from the United States," said Ms. Haruna, "This is Adele Bruggman."

The blond girl stepped up and smiled,"

"Yes," said Ms. Haruna continuing, "And this is Hannah Misciasic."

Adele smiled and waved to everyone.

"Girls," said Ms. Haruna, "Please take the enemy seats. Those will be your seats from now on."

Adele and Hannah walked over to some empty seats. Hannah sat down next to Serena's best friend, Molly Baker and Adele took the empty seat next to Serena.

**Later that day:**

"Finally, school is over. Now I can relax," thought Serena as she walked down the sidewalk. She stopped in front of the arcade.

"Hmm. I wonder if Andrew's there today," she said as she walked inside.

Tons of people were in playing the games. Serena saw Molly playing the Sailor V game with her sort of boyfriend, Melvin standing behind her.

"Hey, Serena!" came a voice from behind her.

Serena turned to see Andrew walking over to her.

"Hi, Andrew," replied Serena.

"Are you here to try out the new arcade game?" he asked with a smile.

"New game?" said Serena eagerly, "I didn't know there was a new game."

"Yeah, it just came in today," said Andrew as he glanced at his watch," I've got to go. Rita's calling in from Africa soon."

"Okay. Well, bye," said Serena as she watched Andrew run off.

Serena wander through the arcade until she ended up in a big crowd. As she pushed through the crowd, she saw that they were all checking out the new game.

"Wow," said some kid, "That girl is awesome at this game."

"Yeah," replied his friend," She's going to hold a record."

Serena glance up. The game was a dancing game where you had to step on the arrows that light up. Up on the stage were two figures. A boy with short black hair, who was smirking.

"Ready to loss, doll?" he asked his opponent.

"You wish," his opponent answered.

Serena gave a small gasp. It was that new American girl, Hannah. She stood there confidently, her blond hair still in a ponytail. She had changed out of her school outfit and was now wearing a bright blue tank top, matching skirt and boots.

Serena edged closer to the stage. As she moved closer, she bumped into the person in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," she said to the person.

"It's okay, Serena," replied the person.

Serena looked up to see Adele smiling.

"Nice to meet up with you again," said Adele.

Serena nodded, "Are you here to cheer on Hannah?" she asked.

Adele nodded.

"Ready to start?" ask the black haired guy.

"About time," replied Hannah.

They pressed their go buttons. The game began to start. Hannah and the guy began dancing. Soon Hannah was beating the guy.

"No, I can't lose to her," thought the guy, "I have to do something."

As he did a move, he stuck out his leg to trip Hannah. Hannah tripped over it.

"Oh, no!" said Serena in horror, "She's going to lose."

"Not quite," said Adele with a grin," Hannah has some moves of her own."

As Hannah fell forward, she put her hands in front of her and did a hand sprang. Then push off a bar in front of her, and landed on her feet.

"No way," said her opponent in amazement.

"That was awesome," said Serena.

"She's not done yet," said Adele.

Hannah quickly caught up in the dancing. Her opponent began to lose his consecration.

"No, I'm losing," he thought as the game started to rate his dancing as bad. Then finally saying he loss.

"Yeah! Hannah won!" shouted Serena as she and Adele went up to congratulate Hannah.

"Nice dancing," said Adele as she handed Hannah her jean jacket.

"Thanks," replied Hannah with a wink, "I'm glad you stayed to watch me kick this guys butt."

"Wouldn't miss it," said Adele.

She turned to Serena, "Nice seeing you again," she said.

"Yeah," said Serena.

"Got to go," said Adele as she and Hannah left, "Bye."

Serena watch the two girls leave. "Their really nice," she thought as she left the arcade and headed to the park.

Meanwhile... 

"Man, I can't believe I loss to that girl," thought the dancer guy as he looked out over the ocean.

"You'll lose more than just that," said a voice from behind him.

The dancer turned around to see a catlike creature standing behind him. She had cat ears, paws, nose, and a tail. She wore a purple short dress.

"W-what do you want?" said the dancer in fear.

"Nothing, except your Zodiac crystal," she said with an evil laugh as she raised her hand. A beam shot at him and knocked him against a tree. As he screamed a crystal formed in front of him. Catnite held up her hand and the crystal floated to her.

"Lady Hecate will be very please," said Catnite.

As Serena walked though the park, the silence was broken by a scream.

"Oh, no," thought Serena, "Someone's in trouble."

She quickly took off running toward the source. She soon reached the place where Catnite was stealing the dancer's crystal.

"Oh, no! A Nega-monster," she thought, "I have to transform."

Serena took her brooch and held it up above her head. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted.

The transformation began. Serena's outfit was transformed into Sailor Moon's sailor suit.

"I should be getting this back to Lady Hecate," said Catnite.

"Stop right there," said a voice.

Catnite turned around to see Sailor Moon standing there.

"I stand for Love and Justice," Sailor Moon said as she broke into her speech and pose, "I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"I'd like to see you try," said Catnite," Try this!"

She held up her hand and purple beams shot out.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sailor Moon as she dodged the beams.

Catnite cupped her hands together making a purple energy ball.

"Here's one for ya!" she shouted as she threw the ball at Sailor Moon.

It hit Sailor Moon, blasting her to the ground. Sailor Moon tried to stand up, but collapsed. The attack had hurt her pretty bad.

"I guess you won't be around for much longer," said Catnite, as she got ready to attack once more.

"I doubt that," came a voice.

"Who's there?" shouted Catnite as she turned around to face two girls.

They were dressed as sailor scouts. They both wore silver sailor suits. Different colored skirts, shoes, silver hand gloves and different colored brooches, earrings and chokers. One had a pink skirt, matching knee high boots, pink choker and crescent moon earrings, a pink brooch. She had a white bow in front and back of her suit. Her hair was done in a bun and had a pink jewel in it. Her silver tiara had an aventurine in the center. Her partner wore a gold skirt, matching high heels, gold star earrings, gold choker, and brooch. She had a brown bow in front and in back of her suit. Her hair was in a ponytail and her silver tiara had a rock crystal in the center.

"Who are you?" demanded Catnite.

"The ones who will destroy you," answered the scout in pink.

"I'm the maiden of the night and the guardian of the moon. I'm the Sailor Cancer!" said the scout in pink.

"I'm the soldier of light and guardian of the sun. I'm Sailor Leo!" stated the scout in gold.

"We are the Sailor Guardians," said Sailor Cancer.

"And if you want to fight, then fight us!" said Leo.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. You don't stand a chance," said Catnite.

"Oh really?" said Sailor Leo, "**_Leo Solar Beam Flash!_**"

"**_Cancer Crab Hammer!_**" shouted Sailor Cancer.

The two attacks hit Catnite as she screeched in pain. "Nooooo! I shall not be defeated..."she screeched her last words.

Sailor Moon stared in awe. Those two scouts had destroyed that monster so quickly.

Sailor Cancer was holding the crystal, "It's not one of the chosen ones," she said after examining it.

"I didn't think it would be," said Leo, taking the crystal from Cancer, "Hey, Sailor Moon, catch!"

She threw the crystal to Sailor Moon who caught.

"Return it to its owner," said Sailor Leo as she and Sailor Cancer walked away.

**That night:**

"So have you ever heard of them, Luna?' asked Serena as she finished telling Luna about meeting the Sailor Guardians.

"Well, the name sound familiar," said Luna, "But I don't know if I've ever met them I'm not sure if they're good or bad. We're going to have to be careful around these now scouts."

Serena nodded. "Just as I thought, fighting was over, it begins again."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me if there are things I can improve on. It helps a lot. Chapter 5 is being worked on!


	5. Chapter 5 Enemy's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (sniff), but I DO own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters (YES)!!!!!!!!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. Glad you all like my story so far. The bad guy (I mean gals) is in this chapter. Can you guess who they really are? Please review.

Chapter 5- Enemies Plan

**Flashback:**

"So what you're trying to say is there are new scouts?" said Mina Aino.

"Are they on our side?" asked Lita Kino.

"Maybe are since they protected Serena," said Amy Anderson.

"Luna says we have to be careful," replied Serena.

**End of Flashback:**

Raye opened her eyes. She had been recalling the recent Sailor meeting, discussing the new scouts. As Raye got ready for school, she wondered about the new scouts. Were they friends or enemies? What were they after? And who is this new enemy?

"I hope we find out soon, or we might be in trouble," thought Raye as she left her room.

"Bye, Grandpa!" she shouted as she left for school.

"I bet Meatball Head isn't even up yet," thought as she walked to school, "She's gonna be late and get another detention!"

**Meanwhile in the Negaverse:**

A woman sat on a throne. She had long, wavy black hair, black eyes and white skin. She wore a dark purple dress. In front of her was a black fire. She studied the black fire as it replayed the defeat of Catnite.

"Cereite, Junite, Pallite, Vesite!" she commanded.

Four girls appeared. They were about 15 years old. Each wore a dark blue uniform, which were long sleeve shirt, skirt and black boots.

"Yes, my lady," they replied kneeing in front of the woman.

"I want you all to find the legendary Zodiac Crystals. They are the power that is equal to the Silver Imperial Crystal," the woman said

"How exactly are we going to obtain the Zodiac Crystals, Lady Hecate?" asked one of the girls with ice blue hair.

"I thought you might ask that, Pallite, "replied Lady Hecate.

She held out both of her hands in front of her.

"Great Black Fire, of the Negaverse, bring forth the homing mirrors," she said.

The black fire's flames grew bigger and four ball of light appeared in front of each girl. The ball of light disappeared to reveal a mirror.

"These mirrors will track down those who have a powerful Zodiac crystal within. But, only one person will have the chosen one, "explained Hecate, "There are 12 chosen Zodiac crystals total. You must find them all. If you do you shall be well rewarded."

The girls nodded.

"Lady," said a girl with green hair named Junite, "What should we do about the Sailor Guardians and those Sailor Scouts?"

"Destroy them," said Lady Hecate.

The girls smiled. Each of them had a unique power and attack. Cereite had the power of plants and her attacks were plant like. Junite's attacks were thunder like, Pallite's ice like and Vesite's were fire type.

"We will destroy them, my lady," they replied as they stood up to leave.

"Wait," called Hecate.

The girls turned to face their mistress.

"Each mirror will only be able to track three Zodiac Crystals. The three Zodiac Crystals are under your type of element," said Hecate.

The girls nodded.

Suddenly, Vesite's red mirror began to light up. A symbol of a ram appeared in the mirror, followed by an image of a temple.

"Vesite," said Lady Hecate, "You shall go after this crystal."

"Yes, my lady," replied Vesite bowing as she left the room.

**Vesite's chamber:**

Vesite study the image of the temple. "The first crystal must be there, "she thought excitedly, "And it's going to be mine!


	6. Chapter 6 Double Teamed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (blah, blah. blah). I don't own Hannah (at least I think I don't), I don't own Olivia (wait, maybe I do), BUT I do own ALL the Sailor Guardians, bad gals and made up characters!!!!

A/N: In this chapter Hannah and Adele's friends are going to appear (or at least be mentioned). I hope you guys are enjoying this story, if you still want to be in the story you have to either review or e-mail me quick! Most of the Sailor Guardians have been made up, but I still need the "innocent" and "bystanders". Just tell me your real name, age, eye color, hair color, m/f, and some about yourself. (Example: Mary Kate, 12, blue eyes, short blond hair, female and runner, loves reading)

Chapter 6- Double Teamed

"I really wished I went to Crossroads Jr. High," thought Raye as she ate her lunch, "I really don't have any friends here. They mostly just admire me."

"Excuse me," came a voice interrupting Raye's thoughts.

"What!?' said Raye angrily.

"I was just wondering if that seat was taken?," asked the voice.

Raye turned to see a girl standing behind her. She had short, dirty, blond hair, blue eyes. She looked like she was about 12. She also wore the same school uniform as Raye.

"No," replied Raye as she studied the girl.

"Do you mind if I take it," asked the girl sweetly.

Raye shook her head. The girl sat down in the seat.

"I'm Mary Kate Beck," she said holding out her hand.

"Raye Hino," said Raye as she shook her hand.

"I'm new if you can't tell," said Mary Kate with a smile.

"I guessed that," replied Raye, "How old are you?"

"12, but I'm going to be 13 on April 8. You?" asked Mary Kate.

"14," replied Raye, "I thought you would be in elementary."

"Yeah, but I'm 'gifted' in school," said Mary Kate as she took a sip of her drink, "So they moved me up a few grades."

"You must be pretty smart," commented Raye as she bite into her pasta.

"I'm okay at school, but I really love running cross-country and working my family temple," said Mary Kate.

Raye choked on the bite of pasta. "You work at a temple/," she asked as wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, my dad owns a temple. So I work there a lot," said Mary Kate, "I love temple life."

"Me too," said Raye, "My grandfather owns a temple too."

"No way."

"Way."

"Hey," said Raye, "You should come over after school to my place."

"That would be great," said Mary Kate excitedly," Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said Raye with a smile.

"Thanks, Raye. You rock," said Mary Kate.

**After school:**

Raye waited outside of her school for Mary Kate. Soon she saw the cute blond running toward her.

"Ready?" Raye asked Mary Kate as she caught up with Raye.

Mary Kate nodded, "Do you mind if we stop some where before we go to your place/"

"Not at all," said Raye.

Mary Kate led Raye to another school. Soon they reached some tennis courts were a girl was hitting some balls.

"Hey, Olivia," shouted Mary Kate to the girl.

The girl turned and saw Mary Kate. A smile formed on her face as she walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, Mary Kate. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," replied Mary Kate, "This is Raye Hino."

"Nice to meet you Raye," said Olivia.

"You too," said Raye.

Raye studied Olivia. She had shoulder length brown hair, gray eyes. She looked about 16 or 17. She wore a cute white tennis outfit.

"I'm going to go over to Raye's," said Mary Kate, "Just wanted you to know.""

Olivia nodded," See you later, kiddo. Nice to meet you, Raye."

**Later at Cherry Hill Temple:**

"It's so peaceful," said Mary Kate after Raye had showed her around.

"Yeah, it is," said Raye in agreement, "Come on I'll show you my room."

She and Mary Kate ran off to Raye's room.

Meanwhile by one of the trees, Vesite appeared.

"So this is the place where the crystal is located," said Vesite looking around, "Now where are you Zodiac Crystal?"

Then Chad came into view humming as he swept the temples steps. Vesite noticed him and smiled evilly. She walked over to him. Chad turned around hearing footsteps behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked politely.

"Yes," said Vesite holding up her mirror," Give me your Zodiac Crystal!"

The mirror began to glow and a light red beam shot out hitting Chad. He screamed in pain as the beam started to bring out his crystal.

"Your crystal is mine," said Vesite as she watched Chad's crystal come out of his body.

Raye quickly ran toward the source of Chad's scream. She and Mary Kate had been talking when they had heard Chad's scream. She had left Mary Kate in her room and ran to find Chad.

"Please let him be okay," thought Raye as she ran toward the temple courtyard.

As Raye reached where Chad's last scream was heard. She gasped as she saw Vesite and Chad's unconscious body.

Raye quickly took out her transformation stick and held it up.

"**_Mars Star Power!_**" she shouted as she began to transform into Sailor Mars.

After the transformation had ended, no longer were Raye Hino standing there, but Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars quickly ran to where Vesite and Chad were.

"Hey, Nega-creep, leave him alone!" she shouted as she reached him.

"And what if I don't?' challenged Vesite,

"I'll blast you with my fire!"

Vesite laughed and smiled, "Cute. Real cute," she commented, "Who do you, think you are?"

"I am Sailor Mars and believe me I'm not kidding around, I call upon my firebird. I will vanquish you! I am Sailor Mars!" stated Sailor Mars as she did her pose.

"I'd like to you do that to me," commented Vesite, as she got ready to fight.

Suddenly Chad's body began to glow. Chad's body transformed into a monster with a shrine robes on.

"Oh, no!" shouted Mars, "Chad! What happened to him?"

"He's now a monster," said Vesite, remembering Lady Hecate telling her if the person didn't have the correct crystal, they would become a monster.

"I have to free him," thought Sailor Mars, "Maybe if I use my firebird on him."

"Say good bye!" shouted Sailor Mars, "I call upon the power of Mars...Fireball Charge! Mars Firebird Strike!"

Mars's anti-evil parchment transformed into a firebird that head for the monster. The monster waiting until the firebird was about to hit him, then he jumped out of the way.

"Oh, no. He dodged my attack!" shouted Mars in surprise.

The monster had out his both of his hands and circles of fire shot out and aimed at Sailor Mars. Mars ran and dodge the blasts.

"I need backup," thought Mars as she took out her communicator. Another blast of fire shot by Mars. She quickly connected with Serena.

"Serena! Luna! I need backup! Hurry and get over here!" shouted Mars.

"I hope Serena and Luna get here soon," thought Mars as blasts of fire sped past her, "They're my only hope."

"I hope Raye is okay," said Sailor Moon as she ran Luna raced toward the temple.

"Raye is a pretty good fighter," said Luna, 'Especially when she wants to."

"**_Mars Fire Ignite!_**" came Mars's voice.

Serena and Luna ran up the steps to see Mars fighting the monster. The monster kept on dodging each of her attacks.

"**_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_**" shouted Mars trying another of her attacks.

The monster dodged it again and shot a blast of fire at Mars. She barely dodged it.

"Sailor Moon," commanded Luna, "Use your Moon Spiral Heart Rod!"

"Uh, right," said Sailor Moon.

"**_Moon Sprial Heart Attack!_**" shouted Sailor Moon releasing her scepter's attack.

The attack hit the monster, only injuring it. Mars gasped. Even Sailor Moon's attack didn't work. Vesite laughed.

"I told you, that you couldn't defeat me. Now you're going to die," she said with an evil smile as the monster advance toward Sailor Moon and Mars.

"Any idea?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No, just ran out of them. Plus he has us corner," said Mars.

The monster growled as it prepared to attack the girls.

"**_Aries Fire Storm Charge!_**" came a voice from above.

A burst of fire hit the monster. He cried in pain as the fire burned him.

"What was that?" said Mars looking around for the source.

"Leave those girls alone!" came a voice from above.

Above, standing on one of the tree branches was a girl. She was dress like a scout. She wore a silver leotard, light purple skirt, matching high heels with ankle straps, white hand gloves, purple brooch, and matching choker and star shaped earrings. She had a red bow in front and back of her sailor suit and a silver tiara with a japer in the center.

"Whose up there?" demanded Vesite.

"I am a soldier of Justice, the scout of fire and guardian of the planet of fire. I am Sailor Aries and I shall punish you with my fire attack!" stated the girl.

"Oh, really." Said Vesite sarcastically.

The girl jumped down from the tree.

"First I better get rid of you," she said to the monster.

The monster growled, preparing to jump from her attack.

A piece of parchment appeared in the girl's hand, "**_Aku Ryo Tai San!_**" she shouted as she ran and did a flip over the monster smacking the piece of parchment on his head. The monster froze.

"No! What happened!" shouted Vesite.

"My anti-evil parchment freezes any evil and he is definitely evil," said Sailor Aries, "Sailor Moon, transform him back!"

"Huh?" said Sailor Moon confused by Aries command, "How?'

"Use this," said Luna.

The crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow.

"**_Luna Magic Transform!_**" shouted Luna as a beam shot from her crescent moon mark.

The Moon Spiral Heart Rod transformed into a scepter. It looks almost like the Moon Scepter (one of Sailor Moon's past weapons (R series), but 12 symbols were on the top of it.

Everyone gasped at the new scepter. Sailor Moon picked it up.

"Now shout 'Zodiac Crystal Healing Power'!" said Luna.

"Right," said Sailor Moon.

The scepter began to glow as Sailor Moon began her attack. The symbols appeared around her.

"**_Zodiac Crystal Healing Power!_**" she shouted as the 12 symbols combined and shot out at the monster.

The monster screamed as it was transformed back into Chad.

"Chad!" shouted Mars running over to help him.

Vesite turned and teleported away.

"She's gone," thought Sailor Aries, "I'll get her next time."

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Serena after they had de-transformed and put Chad to bed.

"Yeah, he just needs some rest," said Raye, "Thanks anyway Meatball Head for coming over!"

"Well, I'm glad I could help, but do you mind not calling me Meatball Head?" said Serena.

"Well-"started Raye.

"Raye!" came a voice.

Raye, Serena and Luna turned to see Mary Kate racing down the hall toward them.

"Is everything ok? I heard screaming and I grew worried after you left," she said.

"Everything's okay," said Raye smiling, "I didn't mean to worry you."

Mary Kate smiled.

"Oh, yeah Mary Kate. This is Serena Tsukino," said Raye introducing Serena and Mary Kate, "Serena, this is Mary Kate Beck."

"Nice to meet you," said Mary Kate.

"Same," said Serena.

They both shook hands.

"Raye," said Mary Kate turning to Raye, "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm suppose to help cook dinner tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Raye.

Mary Kate ran off. Luna stared after her.

"I'm feeling some strange power about that girl," thought Luna, "But, she more than who she claims to be?"

A/N: Okay, I lied. Only two friends of Hannah and Adele. You'll meet two more girls in the next chapter. Do you guys like Sailor Moon's new attack or not? Please keep on reviewing, I love reading your reviews. Also please email me if you are lost in the story. Well, I have to go and work on a science project (I hate science).


	7. Chapter 7 Skating on Thin Ice

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, don't own Hannah (she owns herself), don't own Olivia (she owns herself), I DO own the Sailor Guardians, and made up characters!!!!!

Chapter 7- Skating on Thin Ice

"It seems the enemy is more powerful than previous enemies," thought Amy Anderson as she walked down the street toward her cram school, "Serena, Raye and Luna have all said that this may be a tougher fight. But, what about the new scouts, the Sailor Guardians. Are they on our side?"

"I just hope we find out what the Zodiac Crystals are soon," thought Amy as she walked inside the cram school to her classroom.

**Later that day:**

As Amy walked outside her cram school, someone started yelling her name. Amy turned to see Serena running toward her.

"Are you ready?" asked Serena as she stopped by Amy.

Amy nodded, "Lets go."

**Meanwhile in the Negaverse:**

"I'm sorry for my failure," said Vesite kneeing at the throne.

"I won't tolerate failures," replied Lady Hecate, "But, I will let you have a few more chances to redeem yourself."

"Thank you, my Lady," said Vesite bowing to the queen.

"Now leave," commanded the lady.

Vesite bow once again and left the room.

"I can't believe she let Vesite off that easily," thought Pallite angrily to herself, "Why if I was the ruler here, I'd have punished her severally. Vesite doesn't deserve to find another Zodiac Crystal."

Pallite closed her eyes for a moment. Her mirror that was lying on a table began to glow a light blue. Pallites, sensing the mirror's glow snap open her eyes.

"My mirror's glowing," thought Pallite, "Finally, it's my turn to capture a crystal."

She studied the mirror's image and smiled. "Perfect, my element."

"I don't know how I ever let you talk me into this," said Amy as she walked into the lobby of the ice rink.

"It will be fun," said Serena happily," It will be like the time when we fought the Negaverse with Queen Beryl and the generals."

"As I said before I'm not good at ice skating," said Amy.

"Neither am I," said Serena, "But you gotta admit we do look good."

Amy nodded. She was wearing a light blue skating costume with a dark blue ribbon. Serena wore a cute white costume.

Serena and Amy walked over to the rink watching some of the other skaters perform. Two skaters stood out from the rest. They were both girls. One had short, wavy black hair that was pulled out of her face by a lavender hair band. Her skating costume was also lavender. Her partner was also a female. She had shoulder length blue hair that was in a ponytail. She wore an ice blue skating costume. Their movement was in perfect beat. They did their twirls, spins and jumps in perfect rhythm. Serena and Amy stared in awe.

"Their awesome," said Serena as she watched them.

"Yes, Maria and Elizabeth are quite talented," said Amy.

"Maria and Elizabeth? That's their names?" asked Serena," You know them?"

"Yes," replied Amy," They're both in my homeroom class. They are both very smart."

"Lets go say hi to them," said Serena as she started to drag Amy with her.

"Thanks for catching me," said Maria as she and Elizabeth skated off the ice.

"Well, I didn't want you to break any bone," replied Elizabeth as the stepped off the ice and onto the floor.

"Glad you cared," said Maria with a grin.

"Hey!" said Elizabeth taken back," You know I care about you, Maria. What about the time-"

"I'm just kidding," said Maria giving Elizabeth a playful push.

Elizabeth grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her close to herself.

"When I mean I care about you," started Elizabeth, "I really mean..."

"Hi Maria! Hi Elizabeth!" said Serena popping up from behind them.

Elizabeth dropped Maria's arm in surprise.

"Wow! You scared me," said Elizabeth in surprise.

"Uh, sorry about that," said Serena sheepishly.

"That's okay," said Maria smiling, "Elizabeth should be used to it by now. I play a lot of practical jokes on her."

"Yeah, but it gets annoying," said Elizabeth with a frown,

"You two were really great out there," said Amy changing the subject.

"Thanks," replied Maria, "I'm glad you think so."

"We hope one day to be good enough to go to the Winter Olympics one day," said Elizabeth.

"That's a really great dream," said Serena, who was quite impressed already with the duo.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?' said Maria.

Suddenly Serena's watch alarm went off. Serena's mom had bought the watch hoping it would help her daughter not be late.

"Oh, I have to go," said Serena, "I promise to meet Darien at the park. Bye!"

Amy. Maria and Elizabeth watch Serena run off.

Maria giggled, "I hope she makes her date."

Elizabeth and Amy nodded in agreement.

"This might be the first time, she actually is on time," said Amy, "Darien will be very surprised."

"I'll bet."

"So, Amy," said Maria changing the subject, "Are you good at ice skating?"

Amy blush in embarrassment. "No," she said quietly, "I'm not really good."

"Hey, we'll help you," offered Elizabeth.

"No thank you," said Amy, "I rather watch you two."

"Okay," replied Maria as she and Elizabeth skated out onto the ice. They started their routine.

**Meanwhile in a different part of the rink:**

Pallite walked around searching for the person her mirror was reacting to.

"My mirror must be reacting to one with a lot of talent in skating," she thought.

She looked around searching for someone. Finally, she wandered to a private rink where a woman was skating alone. She looked Asian and was very talented. Pallite watch careful as the woman did jumps and twirls around the rink, unaware that, that woman was the famous Michelle Kwan.

"This human has much talent," thought Pallite excitedly, "She must hold a Zodiac crystal!"

Pallite walked over to the private rink and got on to the ice.

"Hey," shouted Michelle Kwan as she skated to a stop by Pallite, "You should be on the ice, you might get hurt or something."

"The only one that will get hurt is you," said Pallite as she held up her mirror.

The mirror began to glow and a light blue beam shot out of it hit Michelle Kwan. She screamed as her crystal was ripped out of her body. Then she collapsed onto the ice.

Pallite giggled happily, "Lady Hecate will be ecstatic when I bring her this crystal."

Amy quickly stood up as a scream broke though the rink. Someone is in danger, she thought as she ran toward the source.

Amy soon reached the private skating rink. A gasp left her mouth as she saw the famous skater lying on the ground and Pallite standing beside her body holding the crystal.

"Amy!"

Amy turned to see Darien and Serena running toward her.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Amy in surprise.

"I told Darien about Maria and Elizabeth and how talented they are and so we decided to come and watch them," said Serena, "What are you doing over here?"

Amy pointed inside of the rink. Serena gasped. Darien turned a bit pale.

"You two better transform," he said.

Serena nodded. She held up her heart shaped brooch.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!_**" she shouted as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"**_Mercury Star Power!_**" shouted Amy as she held up her blue transformation stick.

Serena soon was in a world of color as her sailor suit began to appear on her body.

Amy used her stick to make ribbons around her body. She closed her ices as bubbles washed over her completing her out fit.

As the last of Sailor Moon's outfit appeared on Serena, she quickly posed as a heart appeared behind her.

Pallite started walking away from famous skater's body, "I better be getting this back to Lady Hecate,' she said aloud.

"Stop right there!" shouted Sailor Moon as she and Mercury ran onto the ice.

"Huh?" said Pallite turning around and facing Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"You're busted for attacking innocent people," said Mercury.

"Not to mention stealing their crystal," said Sailor Moon, "I am Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"We shall right wrongs..."

"Triumph over evil!"

"And that means you!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We are the champions of justice!" shouted Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury as they finished their pose.

"Yeah, right," said Pallite, "My monster will destroy."

As soon as she said that, Michelle Kwan's body began to glow. Soon it transformed into a monster. Its skin was icy blue; she wore a white skating costume and ice skates.

"Skatite's here!" she announced to the sailor scouts.

"Oh, no that witch transformed her into a monster," said Sailor Moon.

Skatite started skating real fast toward Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"She's going to hit us!" screamed Sailor Moon in terror.

"Not if she can't see us," replied Mercury, as she got ready to attack, "**_Mercury Bubbles Blast!_**"

Mercury's attack fogged up the area, confusing Skatite.

"Where are they?" said Skatite searching though the bubbles.

Sailor Moon and Mercury tried to find an exit.

"We have to hurry, the bubbles will disappear soon and she'll find us," said Mercury.

"A little too late for that," replied Skatite.

Mercury and Sailor Moon gasped, Skatite was standing right behind them.

She held up her hand to strike them. Sailor Moon and Mercury dodged her blow.

"That's it! I've had enough," said Sailor Moon taking her tiara off her head, "**_Moon Tiara Magic!_**"

Her tiara flew at Skatite. Skatite held up her hand and a beam of ice shot out of her hand, hitting the tiara and stopping it.

"She stopped my attack!" gasped Sailor Moon.

"That's not all she's going to do," said Pallite with an evil smile.

Skatite held up her hand ready to shoot another beam of ice out at the scouts. Then a red rose streaked past her. Skatite looked up in surprise. Standing up on one of the rinks walls was Tuxedo Mask.

"This place is meant for people to enjoy the winter with out it coming. Your evil indoor winter plan will not be tolerated. Sailor Moon finish her up!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Right," said Sailor Moon, as she got ready to attack.

"I don't think so," shouted Skatite shooting another of her ice beams at Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON!" screamed Mercury, as the attack was about to hit Sailor Moon.

The attack was coming closer and closer, when Tuxedo Mask jumped right in front of it and protect Sailor Moon.

"No, Tuxedo Mask!" screamed Sailor Moon as he began to freeze into solid ice.

"Don't worry about me..." he said weakly, "Just finish her off."

With that he was frozen in solid ice.

"Seems your boyfriend is no longer," said Pallite with an evil grin, "Skatite, finish them off."

Skatite moved in to finish off Sailor Moon and Mercury.

"**_Virgo Freezing Kiss!_**"

A wave of ice shot out of nowhere, blocking Skatite from attacking.

"What now?' said Skatite impatiently.

Two figures appeared on the ice. The both wore silver sailor suits. One girl, who had black hair, wore a lavender skirt, matching ankle high boots, brooch, earrings and choker. She an ice blue in front and back of her suit. On her head she wore a silver tiara with a carnelian in the center. Her partner had blue hair. She wore an ice blue skirt, ankle high boots, brooch, matching choker and earrings. On her forehead she wore a silver tiara with an tiger-eye in the center.

"Who are you?" said Skatite.

"I'm known as the virgin of the skies and the sailor guardian of Ice. I'm Sailor Virgo," said the girl with black hair.

"Know as the twin of the starry skies, I the Sailor Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Gemini, shall cool your head with my ice attack," stated the girl with blue hair.

"More scouts?!" said Pallite," Where are they coming from? They just pop out of nowhere! Skatite, finish them off too."

"I doubt that," replied Sailor Gemini as she held her hand separated above her head. "**_Gemini Double Ice Beam!_**"

Two beams of ice shot out from her hands and hit Skatite freezing her.

"Sailor Moon! Finish her off with your scepter!" shouted Mercury.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon as she prepared to attack.

Her Zodiac scepter appeared in her hands. She started to spin as she called out her attack, "**_Zodiac Healing Crystal Power!_**"

Sailor Moon's attack hit Skatite and Skatite began to glow as she transformed back into a human.

Pallite glared madly at Sailor Moon. Then she held up her mirror and opened a portal to go back to the Negaverse.

The ice holding Tuxedo Mask broke and Tuxedo Mask fell onto the ground. Sailor Moon rush over to him and gently put his head in her lap.

"I guess that person didn't hold a chosen crystal," said Sailor Virgo.

"No, that means we still have to search," said Gemini grumpily.

"What are the Zodiac crystals?" asked Mercury turning toward the two guardians, "And who are you? Are you on our side or not?"

"We not on any side," said Gemini, "It doesn't concern you."

"We must find the Zodiac Crystals and don't think about standing in our way," said Virgo, "We are two guardians, but there are ten more that can defeat you sailor team."

"I'm not asking for a fight," stated Mercury, "I just want some answers."

"Too bad," said Gemini turning and leaving.

Virgo followed. They disappeared outside of the rink.

"Darien!" said Sailor Moon happily as Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes.

"Are you two okay?" asked Tuxedo Mask as he sat up.

Mercury nodded.

**Meanwhile, outside the skating rink:**

"Do you think those two scouts are going to give us any problems?" asked Sailor Gemini as she and Virgo sat in a cherry tree.

"Doubt it," replied Virgo, "You scared them off pretty bad."

"You should be talking," said Gemini with a grin, "Lets go meet up with the others."

She and Virgo hopped out the tree and race off.

A/N: Sooooooooo sorry it took so long to type. I had homework and other things. Please review. Oh, yeah. I asked in one of my reviews if whom guys would rather had the Outer Scouts/ Outer Senshi names in English and Japanese. Here are the names.

ScoutEnglishJapanese

Sailor UranusAmaraHaruka

Sailor NeptuneMichelleMichiru

Sailor PlutoTristaSetsuna

Sailor Saturn-------Hotaru


	8. Chapter 8 Battle of Thunder

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon- don't own it (but if Naoko ever gave it to me...), Olivia and Hannah (don't own them (they're real people). Sailor Guardians- own all of them and any made up characters!!!!!!!

Chapter 8- Battle of Thunder

"Nice job, Lita!" said Ms. Henderson the track coach, "Are you sure you don't want to join? We need you on the team."

"I'm sure," replied Lita Kino, "But, thanks for asking."

"Well, if you ever change your mind," said the track coach, "Just tell me."

Lita nodded and walked toward the girl's locker room. I think I'll stick to cooking club and gardening, she thought.

Lita soon had changed into her regular clothes and head toward the cooking club. Sometimes after school, she'd come down to cook. Usually no one was there. As Lita walked into the room, she was surprised to see a girl at one of the stoves cooking.

She had short brown hair that hung down; she wore a Crossroads Jr. High uniform. Even, though she wore glasses you could see her beautiful emerald eyes.

Lita recognized her. She was Rachel Martin, a transfer student from the United States. She was one the smartest girls in the school. She and Amy had tied in scores since she had arrived. Rachel also was a champion runner and had set many new records.

Rachel turned around as if sensing Lita's presence.

"Hi," she said, "I didn't think anyone else was here. You're Lita Kino, right?"

"Yeah," replied Lita with a smile, "Is that apple pie you're baking?"

"Yeah,' said Rachel with a smile, "It's my favorite."

"It's okay, but I prefer cherry," said Lita as she walked over to Rachel, "I didn't know you cook."

"Many people wouldn't even guess," said Rachel, "But, my mom is a lawyer so she's gone most of the day and I have a younger sister. Soon I learned how to bake food for me and Laura, my little sister and for my mom when she gets home late."

"What about your dad?" asked Lita as she and Rachel walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

"I don't remember him," said Rachel, "He walked out on my family just after Laura was born. I was only two."

"I'm so sorry," said Lita quietly, "I didn't mean-"

"That's okay," said Rachel, "So what are your parents like?"

"Their dead," replied Lita gravely, "They were killed in a plane crash."

Rachel put her hand on Lita's shoulder.

"I guess we both know how it feels to lose someone," she replied quietly.

Lita nodded with a smile.

**Meanwhile outside on the track field:**

Junite teleported into the stands. Her mirror had been sensing a Zodiac Crystal in this school. Junite looked around. Below her on the track were several kids running. Others were jumping and throwing baseballs.

"How am I ever going to find the right crystal," she thought angrily to herself.

Then she noticed a woman encouraging the runners and showing them how to do some things. Junite watch the woman careful. She seemed to be very talented and well loved by the runners. Junite smiled, this woman must have a chosen crystal.

Junite teleported down to the field. She walked over to the rack coach who was explaining how to do something to a runner. Junite grabbed the coach by her shoulder. Ms. Henderson turned in surprise.

"Excuse me," she said trying to be polite, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, handing over your Zodiac crystal," said Junite as she held up her mirror. The mirror began to glow and a green beam shot from it, going into the surprised Ms. Henderson's body. A crystal appeared. Junite picked it up and finally notice everyone was staring at her. She smiled and held up her hand.

"I'll take your precious energy too," she shouted as a green ball of energy formed in her hand. She threw above her and it began to glow.

Runners started fainted as the energy ball absorbed their energy. Junite laughed. Now she had a bundle of energy and a Zodiac crystal for the price of one!

"Lady Hecate will be very please when I return these to her," said Junite.

"Like that's going to happen," came a voice from behind her.

Junite turned to see Sailor Moon standing behind her.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice and defender against evil. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil like, On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Right," said Junite, "My monster will destroy you first."

As she said that, Ms. Henderson's body glowed and transformed into a monster wearing a track outfit.

"Free at last!" she shouted with glee.

"Oh, no that creep just turned her into a monster," said Sailor Moon.

"Yes, and I'm going to destroy you," shouted the monster, "Speedite's going destroy you!"

"You wish!" said Sailor Jupiter running over, "You're not going to do anything."

"Oh, really," said Speedite, "I'd like to see you stop me!"

"In the names of love and nature, I call upon the power of Jupiter to banish this Nega-monster," said Jupiter praying to her planet, as an antenna came of her tiara, "**_Jupiter Thunder Crash!_**"

Bolts of lighting shot toward Speedite. She smiled and ran out of the way. The lighting hit the ground.

"Nice try, but you can't catch me," said Speedite with a grin.

Jupiter glared at her.

"**_Jupiter!_**" she said as she put her hands together and a ball of lighting came out, "**_Thunderclap Zap!_**"

She threw the ball of lighting at Speedite who dodged it again. Then she ran up and grabbed Jupiter who struggled against her. Speedite starting running toward a post and threw Jupiter against it.

"Sailor Jupiter!" screamed Sailor Moon as she watched her friend get thrown against the pole.

Speedite turned toward Sailor Moon.

"Your next," she said with an evil grin.

"Think again!"

Everyone turned to see a girl walk out onto the field. She wore a silver suit, lime green skirt, matching knee high boots, choker and earrings and brooch. Her bow in front and back was dark green. She had white hand gloves. She also wore a silver tiara with an agate in the center.

"And who are you," sneered Speedite.

"If you're looking for trouble, you've found it. I am trouble; I'm Sailor Sagittarius, the archer of the heavens and scout of lighting!"

"Since you want trouble here it is!" shouted Speedite as she ran toward Sailor Sagittarius.

Sailor Sagittarius held her ground. Speedite got closer and closer when...

"**_Jupiter Thunder Crash!_**"

Speedite gasped in surprise as Jupiter's attack hit her. Sagittarius glanced up in surprise to see Sailor Jupiter weakly standing there. Then Jupiter collapsed. Sailor Moon race over to her. Speedite started struggling to her feet.

"I have to do something,' thought Sailor Sagittarius as she quickly took out her small lime green laptop and started typing furiously on it.

As Speedite got to her feet, she saw that Sailor Sagittarius smiling.

"**_Sagittarius Lighting Arrow Shock!_**" shouted Sagittarius as she released her lighting arrow.

As the arrow hit Speedite, vines shot from it wrapping around Speedite. Then an electric stock ran thought the vines, shocking Speedite. Speedite screamed in pain. Sailor Moon stood up.

"Here's from hurting Jupiter," she said as her specter appeared in her hand, "**_Zodiac Healing Crystal Power!_**"

Her attack hit Speedite transforming her back into a human. Junite snarled and teleported back to the Negaverse. Junite's green energy ball disappeared and everyone's energy was returned.

"Jupiter are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon as she helped Jupiter stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Jupiter weakly.

Sailor Sagittarius walked over to Jupiter and Sailor Moon.

"You two did a great job," she said.

"Uh, thanks," said Sailor Moon, surprise by the guardian's kindness.

Then Sailor Sagittarius turned and walked away.

**Deep inside the Negaverse:**

"You failed me, Junite," said Lady Hecate angrily.

"I'm sorry, my lady," apologized Junite as she kneed before her mistress, "I would have won, if those annoying Sailor Scouts and Guardians didn't keep on popping up every time."

"I've heard enough," stated Hecate, "Leave!"

Junite stood up and bowed, then left the room.

Lady Hecate stared into the black flames.

"I will get the 12 Zodiac Crystals on way or another!" she thought.

A/N: So you've met most of the guardians. I hope you're enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions, please review. Your suggestions are welcomed. Please don't be too hard, this is my first fic.


	9. Chapter 9 Soldiers of Beauty and Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, I do own the Sailor Guardians and all made up character!!!!!!

Chapter 9: Soldiers of Love and Beauty

"I'm so excited!" said Serena happily as she, Amy, Raye and Lita walked though a studio, and "We get to see Mina be in a commercial for the new Sailor V game."

"Yes," agreed Amy, "Mina has worked very hard to get this."

"Can't wait to see her perform," said Lita as they walked into the studio where the shoot would take place.

Inside the makeup room, Nikki the makeup artist was putting the final touches on Mina face.

"There," she said as she handed Mina a mirror, "You look great.'

Mina nodded in agreement. She got out the chair and stood up. Her hair was pulled back in its usually red bow. But, she was wearing the Sailor V outfit. It was similar and different to her Sailor Venus outfit. It was mostly blue and red. Mina wore a red mask and hr usually red bow.

As Mina walked out of the dressing room, some shouted her name. She turned to see the director of commercial walking over to her with a pretty woman.

"Susan, "he said to the women, "I'd like you to meet Mina Aino, who is playing Sailor V. Mina, I'd like you to meet Susan Peck."

Mina gasped. Susan Peck was one of the most famous idols of all time. She had starred in many movies.

"I'm honored to meet you," she stammered as they shook hands.

"You reminded me of my daughter, Natalie," she said with a smile, "You two look similar."

Mina smiled. She was use to being look alikes of different people. Even once she had disguised her self to look like Sailor Moon when Serena had been captured.

"Mina, Ms. Peck is here checking out the commercial," explained the director as he glanced at his watch," We better get going."

"Nice to meet you, Mina," said Susan as she and the director headed off.

"Same, here," said Mina.

A woman with black hair in a bun walked through the studio. She was actually a monster named Songite. She had to collect energy for her mistress Vesite's mirror to work. To locate another crystal it need some energy to work. As she walked through the camera as so forth, she looked around for a place to start gathering the energy. Finally she saw the center of stage. An evil smile appeared on her face as she walked toward the stage.

"Action!" shouted the director as the commercial began.

Sailor V ran onto stage and started fighting monsters. Suddenly Songite walked onto stage.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" shouted the director, "What's going on? You shouldn't be there!"

Songite smiled and held up her hand. In her hand she held a ball. It started to glow.

"Your energy is mine!" she sneered as her human form disappeared.

She had white skin, black eyes. She wore a red, sparkly halter top, with a match sparkly skirt. People soon began collapsing as their energy was stolen, except for Sailor V a.k.a Mina. Songite turned to face her.

"Your next," she said with an evil grin.

As Serena and co. walked into the studio, they gasped as the saw all the unconscious people.

"I'm defiantly getting some major Nega vibes," said Raye as she looked around, "The Negaverse must have done this."

"If there around, we better transform," said Lita.

Everyone nodded as they took out their transformation items.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!_**"

"**_Mercury Star Power!_**"

"**_Mars Star Power!_**"

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**"

"**_Sailor Star Power!_**" they shouted together as they began to transform.

Serena closed her eyes, as she was surround by ribbons that transformed into her sailor suit. Amy held her breath as she did a ribbon dancer as the silvery blue ribbons transformed into her and as a wall of bubbles surround her and she the rest of her outfit formed. As fire circles formed around Raye's body, she enjoyed the feeling of fire. Her bright red high heels formed on her feet as the rest of her outfit formed too. As Lita used her transformation stick to surround herself with lighting, she held her hand out in front of her as the lighting began to disappear and her sailor suit formed on her.

"Your energy is mine," said Songite, who had Mina, cornered up.

"Hey you!" shouted Sailor Moon, "You let Sailor V go right this instant, do you hear me."

Sailor Moon began to start her pose, "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Justice. On behalf of the moon..."

"On behalf of Sailor Mercury!" shouted Mercury.

"In the name of Mars," Mars shouted.

"And for Jupiter also!" shouted Jupiter.

They all stuck their pose.

"We shall right wrongs triumph over, like you!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"You triumph over me?' said Songite, "Think again!"

She raised her hand and cords shot out from it and headed for the scouts. It caught them.

"Your energy is mine!" she shouted as she started to drain the sailors' energy. The scouts moaned as their energy was being taken.

"I have to transform," said Mina as she hid behind a wall, "**_Venus Star Power!_**"

Mina was soon in a world of gold and orange. A ribbon of stars that was linked onto her transformation stick, surround her as she twirled the stick around. Then the stars burst out transforming her into the soldier of the Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus ran back to where her friends were.

"Hey, Nega creep!" she shouted angrily, "Here's for attacking my friends!"

She held point her index finger above her hand. A crescent moon appeared.

"**_Venus Crescent Beam!_**" she shouted as she pointed her finger at Songite, "**_Smash!_**"

A yellow laser shot out from her index finger and zoomed toward Songite. Songite smiled and opened her mouth. A big sonic sound shot out hitting Venus's attack and blocking it.

"She stopped my attack," said Venus in horror.

"That's not all I'm going to do," said Songite as she released another sonic blast at Venus.

Venus quickly jumped out of the way.

"Maybe this will work," she thought, "**_Venus Love Chain Encircle!_**"

A chain of hearts shot out toward the monster. Again Songite opened her mouth and released her attack. Venus's chain fell onto the floor.

"No!" said Venus, "She stopped by chain too!"

"Give up," said Songite, "You'll never beat me!"

"That's what you think, Nega creep!"

"Huh?" said Songite turning and looking out at the dark side of the stage, "Show your self!"

Suddenly some spotlight turned on. In the spotlight were two girls. They both wore silver sailor suits. One wore a yellow skirt, matching high heels, heart shaped earrings, yellow choker, and a yellow brooch. An orange bow was in the front of her suit and another in the back. She also wore white hand gloves. Her silver tiara contained a moonstone. Her bright blue eyes and short blond hair sparkled in the spotlight. Her partner wore an orange skirt, matching high heels, orange choker, heart shaped earrings, and brooch. She too had a bow in the front and back of her suit, but it was yellow. Her silver tiara had a rose quart in the center. She stood confidently on stage, her blue eyes and long blond hair shining.

"I'm the soldier of the spotlight and the stage. I won't let you get away with tearing apart dreams of those who wish to be on stage. I, Sailor Taurus the scout of Beauty, shall punish you in the name of Beauty!" stated the longhaired blonde.

"I'm the shy soldier on the stage. Not everyone wants to be in the spotlight and attacking those who wish to help behind the scenes is wrong. Let them live their dream of working. I, Sailor Libra, the soldier of Love, shall also punish you in the name Love!" shouted the blonde with short hair.

Songite growled angrily. Sailor Taurus smiled as she pointed her index finger up. A heart appeared on the tip of her finger.

"**_Taurus Beauty Beam!_**" she shouted as she released an orange beam the shot toward Songite.

Songite opened her mouth and used her sonic attack.

"**_Shower!_**" shouted Taurus as her beam split into several different beams that dodged Songite's attack.

The beams hit the cord that was draining the sailors' energy. They collapsed onto the floor. Venus, followed by Taurus ran over to the scouts.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Sailor Moon shook her head, "We're too weak to fight, it's up to you, Venus," she said and then fainted.

"Sailor Moon..." started Venus.

"I'll get you!" screamed Songite as she opened her mouth and used her attack.

The blast speed toward Sailor Taurus quickly, who wasn't really paying attention.

"Taurus!" scream Sailor Libra, "Watch out!"

Sailor Taurus turned to see the attack-heading strait toward her. Suddenly, Venus jumped and knocked her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Sailor Taurus stand up.

"Yeah," replied Taurus, "Why did you protect me?"

"Well, I need help taking down this monster and I wasn't just going to let a friend get hurt," replied Venus with a smile.

Sailor Libra ran over and hugged Taurus.

"I'm so glad your okay," she said.

As she released herself from Taurus, she turned toward Venus.

"Lets take her down," she said.

Venus nodded in agreement.

Libra closed her eyes and she put her hands together like she was going to pray.

"**_Libra_**," she shouted as a gold chain formed in her hands, "**_Lovely Chain Hit!_**"

Her attack wrapped around Songite and held her captive. Venus turned to Taurus. They both nodded.

"**_Venus Crescent Beam!_**" shouted Sailor Venus as a crescent moon appeared on the tip of her finger.

"**_Taurus Beauty Beam!_**" shouted Sailor Taurus as an orange heart appeared on the tip of her finger.

"**_Smash!_**"

"**_Shower_**!"

The two attacks hit Songite quickly. She screamed as she was destroyed.

"I'll get you..."as she said her last words.

Songite crumpled in dust. The ball that held everyone's energy broke in half. Soon people began stir and awake.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter woke up and were hugged by Venus.

**Later, outside on the roof:**

A girl with long blonde hair and bright blues eyes gazed out at the ocean. In her head, Sailor Venus words repeated. _I wasn't just going to let a friend get hurt. _

"Why are the scouts being kind us?" she thought, "And why do they think we are their friends."

"Something wrong?" said a voice from behind her.

She turned to see a girl with short blonde hair standing there.

"I was just thinking about, oh never mind," said the longhaired blonde.

Her friend smiled, "If you need to talk about something, remember I'm also here for you."

The long hair girl smiled, "Thanks. Uh, do you really think the sailor scouts are powerful enough to defeat this enemy? Or are they just going to be in our way?"

"I don't know," replied her friend, "But ever since we became guardians, everyone has become our enemy. I do hope the enemy will never gets its hands on the 12 Zodiac Crystals and their hidden power."

The longhaired blonde nodded in agreement. She still could hear Sailor Venus's words echoing through her head. _I wasn't just going to let a friend get hurt. Get hurt._

A/N: Chapter 9 is done. Whew. Now to start Chapter 10. Thanks for reviewing guys, but only 2 people have answered my question. Do you want the Outer Scouts/ Senshi names in English or Japanese? Review to say.


	10. Chapter 10 Time Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own all the Sailor Guardians and made up characters.

Chapter 10- Time Freeze

**Flashback: **

A girl with black hair that a shade of green stood at a gate. Her gray eyes showed no emotion as she guarded the gate. She stood there for centuries, unaware of the time going by. It was her duty to guard these gates, so no one could past through. It had not been her choice to guard this gate, but it had been her duty. As the girl guarded the gate, she felt some kind of evil behind the gate, trying to break free. The girl turned. What was it, she thought as she walked over to the gate and put her ear to it. She heard a loud sound of turning wheels.

"It can't be," she thought as she step back away from the gate, "It's opening. It's never suppose to open."

The girl stared at the gate in fear. What was going to happen, she thought as she prepared for the worst.

The gate opened revealing a beautiful woman. She had long, wavy black hair. Matching black eyes, her skin was pale white and she wore a long black dress. As soon as she noticed the girl standing in front of her, she smiled.

"And what do we have here?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," replied the girl.

"I am the great and beautiful Lady of the Negaverse and the Queen of Darkness, Lady Hecate," said the woman.

"Well, I won't let you pass through," said the girl.

"Child," said Hecate, "If you let me pass through, I will give you you're greatest desires."

"Never!" said the girl, "It's my duty to protect this gate and not let anyone pass through."

"Fine," replied Hecate angrily, "Have it your way."

She held up her hand. A black ball of fire appeared and she threw it at the girl. The girl dodged and ran up to the woman and started aiming punches at her. Hecate dodged the punches for a while and then finally caught one of the girl's punches. The girl gasped and tried to get her fist loose. Lady Hecate threw the girl over her head. The girl hit the ground. Then Hecate aimed her fireball at the girl hitting.

She smiled and turned, "Now to get what I need," she said as she teleported away.

The black haired girl coughed and slowly got her feet. No, she thought, Someone had just escaped the realm of Hades, the Underworld.

As she stood up, a teardrop fell. I failed, she thought, An evil has escaped and the world is in danger.

"But, you can stop it," said a voice.

The girl turned to see a figure behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And how can I stop the evil?"

The figure smiled. It stepped closer to the girl. The girl knew it was a woman because she wore a white dress and had long hair done in two buns on the side of her head. A crescent moon was on her forehead.

"Use this to defeat the evil," she said as she gave the girl a dark red pendent.

"How can it help me?" asked the girl as she held the pendent in her hand.

"It will transform you into a warrior," said the woman, "You must stop the evil before she captures the chosen crystals."

"Chosen crystals?" said the girl.

"The 12 legendary Zodiac Crystals. You must not her get it," plea the woman as she began to fade away.

"Wait!" shouted the girl, "Who are you?"

"A lady, yet a soldier. Protected by the moonlight. In the light of a crescent moon, my true identity will be revealed and the Silver Zodiac Crystal will appear," said the woman as she disappeared in a fog.

**End of Flashback:**

Trista quickly walked through park, near the tennis courts. She sat on a bench. She was suppose to meet her new friend, ScorpioStarr. Recently, she had been in a chat room for those who love science. She had started chat with ScorpioStarr and became fast friends. Now she was here to meet ScorpioStarr. Trista looked around the park to see if anyone match ScorpioStarr's description. Shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, 5'9 and a female.

"Excuse me," said someone.

Trista looked up. A girl was standing there. She had shoulder length brown hair, and grey eyes. She wore a white shirt with a blue vest and matching blue skirt. She wore a blue choker with a red pendent in it.

"Are you Lady of Time?" asked the girl.

Trista nodded. "And are you ScorpioStarr?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," replied the girl, "My name is Olivia Beck."

"Trista Meiou," replied Trista, "It great to meet you."

"Same," replied Olivia as they shook hands.

Soon Trista and Olivia were drinking tea at a tea shop.

"So," said Trista, "Your 18?"

"Yeah," replied Olivia, "Soon 19. My birthday is on October 29."

"That's funny," said Trista, "Mine is too."

"That is so cool," said Olivia with a smile.

Trista nodded and took a sip of her green tea.

"Its so peaceful here," said Olivia glancing around, "It reminds me so much of Fire Star Temple.'

"Fire Star Temple?' questioned Trista, "What's that?"

"Oh, its where I live," said Olivia.

"Are you a priestess?" asked Trista.

"No, Mary Kate is. I was adopted in her family," explained Olivia, "Before I transferred here, I lived with her, her dad and her brother, _Blaine_."

Trista smiled. "You and Mary Kate must be pretty close."

"Yeah, I love her. I'd do anything to protect her," Olivia said.

Beep. Beep. Olivia glanced at her watch.

"Sorry, but I have a tennis practice today," she said as she got up to leave, "Hope we can chat again, Trista."

"Just im or call me" said Trista as Olivia ran out the door.

**In the kitchen of the tea shop:**

A woman with short blonde-white hair was talking on a type of communicator.

"Yes, my lady. I shall find energy to work your mirror," she said.

"Good," replied Pallite, "I need energy to work my mirror!"

Her servant nodded as the screen went blank. Now to gather some energy, she thought.

Trista looked around the restaurant. She hadn't seen a waiter or waitress in a while.

"Where are the servers?" she thought as she got up to go look for one.

Trista walked through the "Do Not Enter" door. Inside she searched for the servers. When she got to the kitchen she peeked in and gasped. All the servers were unconscious. A woman was holding a ball that was glowing.

"All this precious energy. Mistress Pallite will be please," she said.

Trista stepped away from the doorway and took out her transformation stick. She held it up as she shouted her transformation phrase.

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**"

Her stick began to glow as she used it to draw a circle around her body. A time stream shot out from where she had drawn the circle. Her sailor suit appeared and her Time Staff too, Her regular clothes had disappeared and now she was wearing a white sailor suit, black skirt, matching knee high boots, bow in front an back of her suit and black choker. She had a dark red brooch and big red earrings. Her white elbow length gloves had two black rolls at the end. She wore a gold tiara with a garnet in the center. She carried a big staff that was shaped like a key with a garnet ball at the top.

"I better be returning this energy to Pallite," said the woman.

"I won't let you," said Sailor Pluto as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"And here I am, Sailor Pluto, preserving peace for all time. I won't let you accomplish the evil you're plotting!" stated Sailor Pluto.

"I'm known as Kettlite, the servant of the great Pallite and your energy is mine," she sneered as she transformed into her monster form.

Her dress was all brass and on her head she wore a spout.

"We'll see," said Pluto as she raised her staff to attack.

Pluto charged at Kettlite, staff raised for action. Kettlite held up her hand and steam came from it. Pluto started to twirl her staff, blowing away the steam.

"I've had enough," said Sailor Pluto raising her staff to attack, "**_Pluto Deadly Scream!_**"

Energy formed in her orb as she released an energy ball like copy of her planet at Kettlite. It hit her, knocking her back. Kettlite slowly got up.

"Maybe this will stop you," she shouted as the spout on her head shot out tea.

It hit Sailor Pluto. Pluto tried to move, but the tea had some how harden and trapped her.

"You shouldn't give me any more trouble," said Kettlite as she held the ball in front of her, "Your energy is going to be quite useful."

"Pick on someone else, monster," said a voice from behind them.

Kettlite turned to face a girl in a sailor suit. Her suit was silver, with a dark red skirt, matching lace up knee high boots, choker, matching earrings and bow in back and front. She had a dark blue brooch in the center of her bow. Her shoulder length, black hair had a shade of green in it. Her eyes were grey and her silver tiara had a hematite in the center.

"I wouldn't let you attack an agent of Love and Justice. I, Sailor Scorpio, the guardian of Time and Death will not let you prevail. In the name of Time and Death, I shall defeat you!" shouted Sailor Scorpio.

"Fine, but not if I get you first," shouted Kettlite as she sprayed tea at Scorpio.

Scorpio dodged the tea. Then Kettlite started to throw things at Scorpio.

"Okay, I've had it," said Sailor Scorpio, "She's officially invaded by bubble! And now she will pay!"

Scorpio raised her scythe as she prepared to attack.

"**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!_**" she shouted as her scythe glowed at she release her attack.

Purple stingers shot out of the scythe and hit Kettlite, destroying her.

"Not again..." she shouted.

Scorpio glared at the pile of dust that had once been Kettlite and the broken ball that had held the energy. Then she walked over to Pluto with her scythe raise and...

Cut her free. Pluto dropped to the ground.

"I'm never going to think of tea the same way again after that," she said as she stood up to face Scorpio.

Scorpio grinned.

"You're one of those scouts after people's souls," said Pluto accusingly.

"You could say that," replied Sailor Scorpio, "Or you could say that I'm trying to protect Earth and its future."

With that she turned and left, leaving Sailor Pluto gazing after her.

**Flashback:**

The black haired girl stood at the gate still gazing at her pendent. She now knew it was up to her to find the woman and remind her of who she was. She raised the pendent above her head and uttered the three words that changed her forever.

A/N: Well, since nobody really told me if they want the Outer Scouts names in English or Japanese, I chose English. So there! Hope you like chapter 10. I going to start 11 next.


	11. Chapter 11 Racing against the Music

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, don't own (but, it is my dream to...), Sailor Guardians, heck yeah. They're mine, all mine, hahahaha! And all made up characters belong to me too!

A/N: For those who are confused about the names of the Sailor Scouts here they are.

Serena Tsukino- Sailor Moon

Amy Anderson- Sailor Mercury

Raye Hino- Sailor Mars

Lita Kino- Sailor Jupiter

Mina Aino- Sailor Venus

Amara Tenoh- Sailor Uranus

Michelle Kaioh –Sailor Neptune

Trista Meiou- Sailor Pluto

Hotaru Tomoe- Sailor Saturn

Darien Shields- Tuxedo Mask

Chapter 11- Racing against the Music

Amara Tenoh gazed out at the sky. After getting a call from Trista about the new enemy and the Sailor Guardians, she was more alert than ever. It felt like the Death Busters (Sailor Moon S) all over again.

"Every time we destroy an enemy, they just keep rearing their ugly heads back in," said Amara with disgust, "I wonder if these 'Zodiac Crystals' are similar to the heart crystal (Sailor Moon S)? If so we will have to sacrifice those to protect the world?"

**In the Negaverse: **

Cereite paced back and forth across her chamber. Vesite, Pallite and Junite had already had a chance to take a Zodiac Crystal and each of them had failed. Soon it would be her turn and she would succeed and...

Her mirror started to glow. Cereite turned to it.

"I didn't think that soon," she said in surprise, "But beggars can't be choosers."

She looked into the mirror and saw an auditorium with a lot of instruments. She saw two students playing. One was playing a violin and the other one was playing a cello. Then her picture changed to a racetrack where there was two motorcycles racing against one another.

She looked carefully at each image. Which human should I chose, she thought. Finally her eye caught two humans that seem very powerful. She laughed and teleported out of her chamber.

**On a racetrack:**

Amara lowered her head as she speed though the course on her motorcycle. Her opponent was neck and neck with.

"Whoever this person is," she thought, "Their good, but not good enough."

Amara quickly speed up. As she did her opponent did to. Soon they were speeding toward the finish line. They both crossed the line at the same time.

Amara took off her helmet and walked over to her opponent.

"Nice job," she said as she held out her hand to shake the opponents hand, "You were really good."

"Thanks," said her opponent as she took her helmet off.

Amara gasped in surprise. Her opponent was a pretty girl. She had brown eyes, shoulder length dirty blonde hair that hung down.

"I'm Jenna Tyler," she said as she shook Amara's hand.

"Amara Tenoh," said Amara introducing herself.

"You are very talented in driving," said Jenna as they left the course.

"Thanks, it's my dream to either be a famous driver or runner," said Amara.

"That's a cool dream," said Jenna as the reach their motorcycles, "Mine is to become the best baseball player in the world. I want to play in the men's league not in the women's."

"That's quite a dream," said Amara, glancing at Jenna.

"But, I doubt I can ever achieve it," said Jenna, "So I'll just have to give it up."

Amara turned to face her in surprise. As Amara began to say something, Jenna said, "Well, I gotta go. Hope we meet up soon."

Amara nodded as she watch Jenna put her helmet back on and drive off.

Michelle Kaioh walked into the auditorium. As they walked in, they heard someone playing a cello. On the stage there was a cellist.

Michelle walked up to the stage, amazed by the cellist's talent. As the person finished the song, Michelle clapped and walked onto the stage.

"That was beautiful, "said Michelle as she walked over.

"Thanks," replied the cellist standing up.

The cellist had boyish sea green hair, dark blue eyes and wore a school uniform,

"My name is Taylor Moore," said the cellist.

"I'm Michelle Kaioh," replied Michelle.

"You play cello?" asked Taylor.

"No," said Michelle as she shook her head, "I play the violin."

"Do you want to play a duet?' asked Taylor.

Michelle nodded and took out her violin. Taylor sat down in her chair. They both started playing together.

Amara and Serena walked in.

"Wow," said Serena, "Michelle and the guy are really good."

Amara nodded gravely. Michelle and Taylor finished the song as Serena and Amara walked up onto the stage.

"Sorry, I'm late, Michelle," apologized Amara as she and Serena walked over to Michelle and Taylor.

"That was great," Serena as she walked over and tripped.

Michelle, Amara and Taylor giggled. Then Taylor walked over to Serena and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Taylor, helping Serena up.

(-Anime heart eyes-)"Yeah," replied Serena.

"This is Serena Tsukino," said Michelle, "And Amara Tenoh."

Amara and Taylor shook hands.

"Taylor Moore," said Taylor as they shook hands.

"So," said Taylor turning to Michelle, "Are you two a couple?"

"Well..." started Amara.

"She's my 'special person" said Michelle with a smile.

"Trying to catch you're self someone?" said Jenna walking onto the stage.

"Hey!" said Taylor, "Am not."

"I know you better," said Jenna, "Oh, hey Amara. Long time no see."

"Yeah, really," said Amara with a grin.

"You two know each other?" said Taylor with a confused look.

"I wouldn't be talking with her if I didn't," said Jenna.

"Ahem," said Michelle.

"Oh, yeah. Jenna, I'd like you to meet Michelle Kaioh," said Amara introducing Michelle and Jenna, "Michelle, this Jenna Tyler."

"Nice to meet you," said Jenna cheerfully.

"Same," replied Michelle.

"I'm Serena Tsukino," said Serena as she shook hands with Jenna.

"Nice to meet you."

**Meanwhile:**

Cereite searched around for the two girls who souls she had chosen. As she hid behind a pillar in the auditorium, she saw the two girls she was searching for on stage. She smiled, two for the price of one.

"So, Jenna," said Amara, "Why don't you think you can become a baseball player? Is it because of the sexual barriers?"

"No, those are easy to beat," said Jenna, "Its just that... Well, something has gotten in the way that I can't avoid. I have to finish that first before making my dream come true."

"Huh?' said Serena.

"That's same for me," said Taylor, "Since I've been little, diving and cello playing have been my hobbies. I've always dreamed to be the world's best diver, but I can't become it."

"So," said Serena, "You want to be the best guy diver in the world."

Taylor stared at her strangely, "Guy?"

"Yeah," said Michelle, "Aren't you a guy?'

Jenna started laughing.

"Taylor's not a guy," she said between laughs, "She's a girl."

"You are!" said Serena, "This is exactly like the time when I first met Amara and Michelle (Sailor Moon S). My friend, Mina thought Amara was a guy, but of course I knew she was a girl."

Taylor smiled, "I really don't know how you thought I was a guy?" she said.

"Maybe it's the way you dress," suggested Jenna.

Taylor turned and gave her an angry look.

"You know that sometimes I really want to-"Taylor started to say when there was a loud crash behind them.

Everyone turned to see Cereite standing behind them.

"Oh, no," thought Serena, "Its one of the creeps from the Negaverse."

Cereite walked over to them.

"Hey, what do you want!" said Amara.

"Nothing much except your crystal!" said Cereite as she held up her mirror.

"My crystal?" said Amara with a confused look on her face.

Cereite's mirror glowed and a beam shot out, heading for Amara.

"Amara watch out," shouted Serena as the beam got closer and closer to Amara when...

"No!" scream Amara as Michelle knocked her out of the way taking the blast, "Michelle!"

"No!" shouted Taylor starting to run over to Michelle.

Jenna grabbed her arm.

"Let it happen," she whispered.

Taylor gave a horrified look and then turned and watched Amara run over to Michelle.

"Hmmm. Seems she took the blast," said Cereite, "Oh, well. She was next any way."

Cereite raised her mirror and another beam shot out hitting Amara this time. Amara screamed as she her crystal was taken from her body. She collapsed. Michelle screamed too as her crystal was also taken and she collapsed too.

"No! Amara! Michelle!" screamed Serena.

"I have to help them," she thought as she took out her brooch and hide behind a pillar.

Serena held up her heart shaped brooch. "**_Moon Cosmic Power!_**" she shouted as she held her brooch toward the heavens.

Serena's school uniform disappeared as her sailor suit took its place. Then she ran out from behind the pillar in time to see Amara and Michelle transform into monsters. Amara's body became a human like monster with gold skin and hair. She wore black body suit, wristbands, and knee guards. Michelle's body looked human like too, but she was sea green and also wore a black body suit, wristbands, and knee guards.

Cereite smiled.

"What a nice turn out for both of you. Love the outfits," said Cereite.

"Hey, let them go!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Cereite turned to face her. "Why should I, when I can use them to attack you!" she shouted, "Windite, Aquaite! Destroy her!"

Windite and Aquaite ran toward Sailor Moon.

"Amara, Michelle! Its me Sailor Moon!" she said, as they got closer to her.

"Say good bye!" shouted Windite as she got closer range to attack Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon moved back in fear.

"Back off Nega scum!" said two voices.

Windite and Aquaite turned.

"Whose there?" demanded Aquaite.

Two figures stood back to back on a balcony.

"Known as the soldier of the skies and guardian of Wind. I'm the scout of flight, Sailor Aquarius!" shouted one girl.

"Known as the soldier of the sea and guardian of Water, I'm the scout of the seas, Sailor Pisces!" shouted the other girl.

"You're not the only one after the Zodiac Crystals!" said Sailor Pisces.

"So please hand over that crystal," said Sailor Aquarius.

"No way! Two more Sailor Guardians!" said Sailor Moon in surprise.

"With our special attacks-"said Aquaite.

"We'll turn them into Sailor sushi!" said Windite.

"**_Aquarius!_**" shouted Sailor Aquarius raising her hands in front of her, "**_Whirlwind Surround!_**"

Wind shot of her hands and surrounded Windite, trapping her.

"**_Pisces Waterfall_**," shouted Pisces as a blast of water began to shoot out from her hands, "**_Drown!_**"

Her attack hit Aquaite throwing her to the ground.

Sailor Moon held out her hand and her Zodiac scepter appear. "It's my turn," she thought.

"**_Zodiac Healing Crystal Power!_**" shouted Sailor Moon as she released her attack on Windite and Aquaite.

They screamed as Sailor Moon's attack transformed them back. Sailor Moon ran over to them.

Cereite scowled and turned to leave, but found Sailor Aquarius and Pisces standing her way.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Cereite as she tried to get pat them.

"Not until you give us those crystals," said Pisces.

Cereite laughed and held up her hand, "Fine have it you way. **_Cereite Vine Attack!_**"

Vines shot out of her hand at Aquarius and Pisces who dodged it. Aquarius used her whirlwind and Pisces used her water blast. As they were about to hit Cereite, she teleported away.

"We were so close to destroying her!" said Pisces angrily.

"We'll get her next time," said Aquarius, "Just be happy that those weren't the chosen crystals."

**Later:**

"Are you two sure you guys are okay?" asked Serena for the millionth time.

Amara groaned, "We're fine meatball head," she said with annoyance.

Michelle just giggled.

**In the Negaverse:**

"You all have failed me!" said Lady Hecate angrily.

"We're so sorry, my lady," said the four girls together.

"I will give you one more chance, but not now. Think of plan that will get me the Zodiac Crystals!" said Lady Hecate.

The four girls nodded and bowed, then left the room.

"Dark Sun! Black Moon!" shouted the lady.

Two figures appeared in front of her. One was a female with dark purple hair. She wore a dark blue general uniform, her hair was blonde and she had a black sun on her forehead. The other was a man, who also wore a general uniform and had a black crescent moon on his head.

"Yes, my lady," said the female as she and the man bowed down.

"I want to try and get me the Zodiac Crystals," said the lady.

"Yes, my lady," said Black Moon as he bowed, "It shall be an honor."

"We won't fail, like the others," said Dark Sun.

"Good! You may leave," said Lady Heacte as she watch duo disappear.

"I will get the Zodiac Crystals and the Silver Zodiac Crystal!" said Lady Heacte.

A/N: Sorry about that. Took a long time to write it. Please r&r! Thanks, luv you all!


	12. Chapter 12 Soldier of Silence

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon (for like the millionth time), no I don't own Hannah (she owns herself, so guys back off), I don't own Olivia either (I think she owns herself, maybe), I do own the Sailor Guardians and all made up people and right now its about 6:27 am and I really hyper 'cause I eating a lot of candy (just joking, not I'm not eating candy)

Chapter 12- Soldier of Silence

Hotaru Tomoe walked through the park as she hummed her favorite song. She was very excited. Tomorrow was a big masquerade ball at the Embassy to raise money for charity. She and all the scouts would be attending. She couldn't wait.

"I wish Rini was still here," she said thinking of her best friend, Rini,

Rini was actually the future daughter of Serena a.k.a Neo- Queen Serenity and Darien a.k.a Neo-King Endyimon. Rini had come from the future a few times to train as the sailor scout Sailor Mini Moon. Now she had returned to the future for a while.

As Hotaru walked along the pond in the park, her hat suddenly was swept off by a gust of wind. Hotaru ran after it, but the hat soon disappeared. As Hotaru was searching around for the hat, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Hotaru look up to see a girl standing there holding her hat.

"Is this yours?" asked the girl holding out the hat.

She had short black hair, and purple eyes. She looked about 13. She wore a Crossroads uniform.

"Yes, thank you," said Hotaru taking her hand.

"Your welcome," replied the girl with a smile.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," said Hotaru as she introduced herself.

"Lauren Ryan," said the girl.

"You aren't from around here?" said Hotaru a little bit later as she and Lauren were sitting on a bench.

"Was it that oblivious?' asked Lauren, "I'm a transfer student from America."

"There seems to be a lot of transfer student from the U.S," comment Hotaru, "Some of my friends know some girls that have just transferred here."

"Yes," said Lauren, "I know all the girls that have transferred here. We came in a big group."

"You guys must be pretty close then," said Hotaru.

Lauren nodded, "We're almost like sisters. All 12 of us."

**In a different part of the park:**

Black Sun and Dark Moon appeared. Black Sun was holding a black crystal.

"This crystal should help us locate the Zodiac Crystals," she said a she threw it up.

The crystal began to glow and then produced an image of Hotaru and Lauren.

"Ah, one of these girls must hold a Zodiac Crystal," stated Dark Moon.

"The problem is which should we attack?' questioned Black Sun.

"Which ever one you want," replied her partner.

Black Sun looked carefully at each girl.

"That one," she said pointing at Lauren, "She's the target.

**Meanwhile:**

"So what's your family like?' asked Hotaru.

"Well, I live with my mom, who is a nurse, my older sister who is a high school student," said Lauren, "What about you?"

"I lived with Amara, Michelle, and Trista," said Hotaru, "Their sort of like my dad, mom and aunt."

Lauren giggled.

Suddenly two shadows loamed over them. Lauren and Hotaru turned around to see Black Sun and Dark Moon standing right behind them. Hotaru and Lauren stood up.

"Can we help you with anything?" asked Lauren who was trying to be polite.

"Yes, your soul!" said Black Sun holding up the crystal which a beam shot out of.

Lauren dodged the beam quickly.

"Lets get out of here!" shouted Lauren to Hotaru who nodded in agreement and started to run.

"We better split up," said Dark Moon turning to his partner, "I'll take the chosen one and you'll take the other."

Black Sun nodded and ran off after Hotaru. Dark Moon watched her run off before leaving. Your crystal's mine, he thought as he ran off after Lauren.

As Hotaru ran through the shrubbery she looked behind her to see if Black Sun was still chasing her. Black Sun was nowhere to be seen, Hotaru gave a sigh of relief. Then she held up her hand.

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**"

Hotaru's fingernails suddenly got manure and became sparkly white. Then Hotaru was surround in a world of white. Her sailor suit formed, followed by her purple skirt, knee high boots, tiara, and jewelry. Finally she flung her hair behind her shoulder and then her glaive appeared in her hand. Sailor Saturn had arrived.

Above in a tree, Black Sun had watched Sailor Saturn's transformation.

"Now I know your identity, Sailor Saturn and I now know you truly is the holder of a Zodiac Crystal," whispered Black Sun as she watched Sailor Saturn run off.

Lauren was trapped! Dark Moon had her cornered up at a tree. There was no way for her to escape. He laughed evilly.

"Your Zodiac Crystal is mine!" he shouted as he held up the crystal that shot a beam right out at Lauren.

"Oh, no!" thought Lauren as the beam got closer and closer, "I'm in big trouble now and there's no one who can help me!"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 Soldier of Silence Pt 2

Disclaimer: I really don't know how many times I'll repeat this but, Sailor Moon- don't own it! Sailor Guardians- do own all of them! Made up character and attacks- own them!

_**Last Time**: Two new Negaverse creeps just showed up searching for the Zodiac Crystals. Lauren and Hotaru became their targets. Hotaru managed to escape and transform into Sailor Saturn, but Black Sun saw her transform! Dark Moon has Lauren cornered up and is about to take her crystal! Has the Negaverse found a Zodiac Crystal? Keep on reading and you'll see._

Chapter 12- Soldier of Silence: Part 2

The beam grew closer and closer to Lauren. She shut her eyes in fear.

"This is it!" thought Dark Moon, "I finally have a Zodiac Crystal!"

"**_Saturn Silent Wall!_**" someone shouted.

Dark Moon's attack bounced off a wall that protected Lauren. Lauren opened her eyes and gasped.

"What the-"Dark Moon started to say.

Then a figure ran out in front of Lauren. She was carrying a glaive.

"Back off Nega sleeve!" she said.

"And who are you?" demanded Dark Moon angrily.

"Under the protection of the silent star, Saturn, Sailor Saturn!" shouted Saturn as she gave her speech.

"Well, well, Sailor Saturn," said Dark Moon, "It will be a pleasure getting rid of you."

"I doubt that," replied Saturn coldly.

"Really? Fine, here's this! **_Dark Moon Eclipse!_**" he shouted as a black crescent moon appeared in his hand.

Her fired the beam out at Saturn who used her silence wall to block it.

"Get out of here!" she said to Lauren, who nodded and ran off.

"Say buh bye!" said Dark Moon as he prepared to attack.

"Dark Moon! Don't!"

Dark Moon turned to see Black Sun running toward him.

"What?' he said impatiently.

"She holds a Zodiac Crystal."

"How? She's not one of the girls in the image."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just let me do this my way!" said Dark Moon as he prepared to attack.

"**_Capricorn Silent Scream!_**"

A beam of white light hit Dark Moon and Black Sun, knocking them off their feet. Above, in a tree, stood a lone girl. She had black hair and wore a sailor suit. Hers was a silver leotard, black skirt; black knee high boots, black brooch, matching choker and earrings. She had a silver bow in front and back of her suit. Her tiara was also silver with obsidian in the center. She held a silver staff in her hand, which had an eight-point star on it.

"Known as the soldier of silence and rebirth, I'm the scout who guards those in need, I'm Sailor Capricorn!" said the girl as she jumped down from the tree.

"Another scout?!" shouted Dark Moon, "Where are you coming from? You just pop out of nowhere!"

Capricorn landed by Saturn. Saturn smiled. At least I'm another scout, she thought.

"Enough!" shouted Black Sun, "I'm going to get her crystal!'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from above.

Everyone turned to see three figures above in the tree.

"Known as the guardian of wind and the heavens, I'm the soldier of racing, Sailor Aquarius!" shouted Aquarius.

"Known as the guardian of water and the sea, I'm the soldier of music, Sailor Pisces!" shouted Pisces,

"Known as the guardian of time and death, I'm the soldier of randomness, Sailor Scorpio!" shouted Scorpio.

"The Outer Guardians are here!" they shouted.

"More scouts! This is getting annoying," shouted Black Sun, "I'm going to turn all of you into dust!"

"Back off, Nega creep!" said three voices from behind them.

A wind swept petals of cherry blossoms by.

"Invite by the new age where the heavens, touch the earth, Sailor Uranus!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"Invite by the new age where the tide of Neptune roars, Sailor Neptune!' shouted Neptune.

"Invite by the new age where time stands still, Sailor Pluto!" shouted Pluto.

"The 3 Outer Scouts," shouted Uranus.

"Have arrived!" they shouted together.

"More scouts?! Fine, I'm going to get what I came for!" she shouted as she ran toward Saturn, "A Zodiac Crystal!"

"Black Sun! Don't!" shouted Dark Moon.

She ignored his protests and just kept going.

"**_Uranus World_**!" shouted Uranus as her attack formed in her hand, "**_Shaking!_**"

"**_Aquarius Whirlwind_**," shouted Aquarius as she release her wind attack, "**_Surround!_**"

The attacks hit Black Sun, but she just kept on going.

"**_Neptune Deep Submerge!_**" shouted Sailor Neptune as she released her attack.

"**_Pisces Waterfall Drown!_**" shouted Pisces as a blast of water shot from her hands.

The two water attacks finally stopped Black Sun who was pretty weak now.

"**_Pluto Deadly_**," whispered Pluto as she raised her staff to attack.

"**_Scorpio Deadly_**," shouted Scorpio as she raised her scythe and it began to glow.

"**_Scream!_**"

"**_Sting!_**"

The two attacks hit Black Sun who scream in pain.

"No! Black Sun!" shouted Dark Moon as he raced over to his partner who was slowly dieing.

"Sorry, I didn't listen to you before," whispered Black Moon as she began to fade away, "I'm truly sorry."

With that she disappeared. Dark Moon slowly stood up angrily.

"We'll meet again, scouts," he said, "But next time I'll kill you for hurting someone close to me."

With that he teleported back to the Negaverse. Sailor Saturn and Capricorn stepped out from behind the tree.

"I guess that means he's going to try and get back at us," said Uranus as she gazed into the sky.

"We're going to have to be on our guard," said Sailor Neptune.

"Right!' replied Pluto.

The four guardians were turning to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Uranus.

They all stopped and turned around.

"What?" replied Pisces.

"What are you after?' asked Neptune.

"The Zodiac Crystals," replied Aquarius.

"What are the Zodiac Crystals?' asked Pluto.

"12 crystals that are within 12 chosen humans. These 12 chosen humans possess abilities different from others," said Scorpio.

"But, why are you after them?' asked Saturn.

"To obtain the Silver Zodiac Crystal," said Capricorn.

"What's that?' asked Uranus.

"We'll let you figure out that by your selves," replied Pisces.

Then they turned and left.

A/N: Chapter 13 is done! Yeah! Now I'm starting 14, going to be interesting. The next chapter is going to be long, so I'm going to try and do my best to get it done! Oh, yeah. A profile of each guardian is going to start appearing. Thanks for everyone who helped out with them


	14. Chapter 14 Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I do own all the Sailor Guardians and the made up characters.

A/N: Sorry, I lied (again). I'm not putting a profile up in this chapter, but soon I am. Also, I'm sorry that it took so long to write. I had several things going on. Swim meet, working at a soup kitchen, and my house is under construction and we had the computer was unplugged for two days, so I finally got on the computer to update. Sorry, talking on….

Chapter 14- The Truth is Revealed

Serena quickly dressed into her costume that Lita had made. It was a short, white dress with silver fairy wings on the back. Serena's "meatballs" were tied with a white ribbon. She wore silver slippers on her feet.

"I just love my fairy costume," said Serena happily as she twirled around in it.

"Well, you better hurry," said Luna, "Amy is going to be here soon and she needs the Luna Pen."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," said blonde as she turned around and was about to leave the door when she tripped.

"Some things never change," said Luna (anime sweat drops appear)

**In the Negaverse:**

Dark Moon gazed at the crystal's image. It was of humans with masks on.

"This is pointless," he said aloud, "How am I ever going to find the right human?"

In the picture he noticed a woman that seemed familiar to him.

"It can't be," he thought.

**At Serena's House:**

"All you have to do," explained Serena as she handed Amy the Luna Pen, "Is yell 'Disguise Power! Disguise me as what ever!"

Amy nodded. She held up the pen.

"**_Disguise Power! Change me into Princess Mercury!_**" shouted Amy.

After Amy had transformed, she stared at her self in Serena's full-length mirror.

An ice blue gown had replaced her long denim skirt and striped shirt. It was sleeveless and strapless. The diamond choker encircling her neck was the collar that kept the gown from falling down. The material of the dress was like silk but when she moved the color of the gown shimmered and moved with her. It was odd, like the dress pattern was water or something.

Her arms were covered with gloves of the same shimmery material. What caused Amy to stare hard, was the crown atop of her head. She reached up and touched it.

It was as cold as ice and it even looked like it was made of ice. Yet it didn't' melt. Amy didn't recognize herself.

"Wow," whispered Serena, "You look awesome, Amy."

Amy smiled nervously.

"Ready to go?' she asked Serena, who nodded.

**At the Ball:**

"I wonder where everyone is?" said Serena as she searched around for her friends.

"Serena! Amy!" someone shouted their names.

Amy and Serena turned around to see a white cat and a magician running toward them. The white wore a furry white leotard, a sparkly black collar with a bell on it, cat like ears, and face paint. The magician wore a black top hat, red jacket with a black skirt and carried a wand.

"Raye, Mina? Is that you?" asked Serena in disbelief.

"Yep, its us," replied the cat with a grin.

"Have any of you guys seen Lita around?' asked Raye.

"No," replied Serena, "We thought she was with you."

"Lita will probably show about later," said Amy.

Suddenly, someone tapped Serena on the shoulder. Serena turned around to see Darien standing behind her. He was dressed as the Moonlight Knight. He wore the white robe, turban, brown belt, white pants and even carried a pretend dagger.

"Would you like to dance?" said Darien,

Serena nodded and they both started to waltz. Amy, Mina and Raye applauded as they did it.

"Oh, sorry," she said turning to the person.

The person turned around. Serena gasped in fear. Darien stared in horror.

"Hello, Princess," said the person with an evil grin.

The group gaped. "Who are you?" Serena asked timidly. Darien put himself between the woman and Serena protectively.

She smiled and laughed; "Tonight I am Queen Beryl, Mistress of Hell!" But alas, tomorrow I'll just be plain Trista Meiou. College student by day and Seamstress by night."

"Trista!" Serena cried in relief, "Oh my goodness you scared me!" Trista laughed. "What an excellent costume!" Serena approached her no longer afraid, "Did you make this?"

Trista nodded. She wanted to be a designer someday. In addition to be the outer scout Sailor Pluto, Trista studied fashion and design at college.

"Are Amara and Michelle here?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Susan pointed, "Over there is Amara. She came as Tuxedo Mask and Michelle is a water sprite."

Serena looked and there they were dancing. Amara in her tuxedo and Michelle wearing a deep blue gown.

"Where's Hotaru?" she asked searching around for the younger girl.

A girl stepped out from behind Trista. She had pale white skin, long black hair, and a black star on her forehead and wore a long dark blue dress.

"Yes, Mistress 9 is here," replied the girl with a grin.

Serena grinned at Hotaru's costume. A while ago, her body had been taken over by an evil force and transformed her into Mistress 9.

Michelle and Amara walked over to the group.

Michelle smiled and was responding to something that Amy asked her when her gaze fell near the door. She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Amara look who's coming through the door!"

Her face was white. They all turned. Long white hair swept up into meatballs and two ponytails were the first things they saw. Tall and beautiful, the woman descended the steps into the room. Her tight shoulder less gown was white with a large bow in front. A white mask obscured her face.

"Mother?" Serena shook her head, "It can't be."

The woman looked around the room until her gaze found the group. She started to walk toward them.

"It can't be," Trista repeated Serena's statement just as astonished. Yet here was Queen Serenity walking towards them.

Queen Serenity stopped in front of them. "Queen Serenity?" Michelle asked uncertainly.

She wished she had brought her mirror. It would tell her the truth of this identity in a heartbeat.

The queen shook her head, her long white pigtails tumbling about. "I wish," came Lita's voice from under the mask.

"Lita!" the group exclaimed as a whole. Then they noticed "Queen Serenity's" eyes were green and not blue under the mask. And they were shining with mirth.

"Surprise!" "Queen Serenity" grinned.

"Four surprise costumes," Darien noted, "Lita, Trista, Hotaru and Amy."

"You do look wonderful Amy," Michelle fingered the material of Amy's dress, "I didn't recognize you at first. Where did you get this dress?"

"Just say I had a magical item transform," said Amy with a small smile.

"Amy!" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see four girls coming toward them. One wore a light blue robe. She had a helmet on her head and carried a spear. An owl was perched on her shoulder. She had black hair and blue eyes. With her another girl who had green eyes and light brown hair. She wore a light green robe, a dark green sash, and an olive wreath on her head and carried a scepter. Another girl wore a white robe, a gold necklace and earrings, She had a blue bow in her hair. She had blonde hair and wore a blue mask. The other girl was dress as Sailor V. She wore the blue, white and red sailor outfit. Her high heels with ankle straps were blue. She wore a white choker with a crescent moon on it and crescent moon earrings. A red mask covered her eyes. She even had her long blonde hair pulled back in a red bow.

Amy stared at the four girls.

"Do I know you?" she asked in confusion.

"You should," said the girl in blue taking off her helmet.

It was Maria. The girl in green took off her green mask revealing, her true identity, Rachel. The other two girl took of their masks, but no one recognized them.

"This is Julia Donnelly," said Rachel introducing the girl in the white, "And this is Natalie Peck."

The girl dress as Sailor V smiled.

"So what are you three suppose to be?' asked Lita.

"Well, I'm suppose to be a Grace," said Julia, "And Maria is Athena and Rachel is Hera."

"And I'm Sailor V!" said Natalie with a grin.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Serena glancing around.

"She'll be here soon," said Maria, "She, Hannah and Adele were getting their costumes ready."

"But, Jenna, Taylor, Mary Kate and Olivia are here," said Rachel pointing out five girls who were walking over to them.

The four girls were dressed in black leather jackets, matching black leather pants, black halter-tops. They all wore black sunglasses and chokers.

"Hey guys," greeted Mary Kate as she and the others walked over.

"What are you guys suppose to be?" asked Raye as she stared at their costumes.

"We're suppose to be sexy spies," said Jenna with a grin, "We're the Bond sisters. I'm Jenni Bond."

"I'm Jamie Bond," said Taylor as she and Jenna went into a back-to-back pose.

"I'm Joi Bond," said Olivia.

"I'm Janie Bond," said Mary Kate as she and Olivia went into a back-to-back pose.

The group applauded with smiles. Maria glanced over and saw four figures walking toward them. She smiled. Lauren had decided to go as the legendary Princess Kaguya. Elizabeth, Hannah and Adele had decided to go as the singers, the Three Lights. Hannah was suppose to be Seiya, Elizabeth was Yaten and Adele was Talki. They each wore red jackets, matching pants. Hannah wore a red rose, Elizabeth a yellow and Adele a white. The roses were supposed to represent the sun, stars and moon.

Maria nudged Rachel who turned around. She gasped at Lauren's outfit. It was a long, sleeveless, ice blue dress. On her head, she wore a crown that looked like it was made out of ice crystals; a light blue veil came out from it. One her neck she wore a necklace of blue crystals.

"Lauren," said Hotaru, "You look great."

"You look great too," said Lauren with a smile, "I'm the ice princess, Princess Kaguya."

"And were the 3 Lights," said Adele with a grin.

**Meanwhile:**

Dark Moon stood on the balcony, glancing around at his surroundings. It would be hard to find, the one who held a Zodiac Crystal here, with all these people in masks, but there was someone here who could help him. He just needed to find her. He held up his crystal, which started to glow. A holder of a Zodiac Crystal must be near, he thought. He quickly disguised him self as another guest and joined the crowd, searching for the crystal and the one who could help him.

Mary Kate suddenly stopped dancing. She started to search around her.

"I feel some sort of evil," she thought as she searched around for the source.

Olivia walked over to her.

"Something wrong?' she asked.

"Yeah, I sense evil here," said Mary Kate.

Olivia looked surprise. Mary Kate had the ability to sense evil and ward it off, but she never would have thought evil would come here.

Raye had also started to sense the evil. She quickly warned the others to be on their guard for the enemy.

"Why would the enemy be here?" asked Serena as she and the others kept on their guard.

Suddenly, people started fainting and collapsing around the scouts.

"Does that answer your question?" replied Raye.

"Scouts," whispered Mina, "Get ready."

A figure started to form in front of them. It was Dark Moon, who was grinning wickedly. Everyone gasped.

"Well, well," he said, "What do we have here?"

Hotaru glared, recognizing him as the man who had attack them the day before.

"Hotaru," whispered Lauren, who came up behind her, "Isn't that the same guy that attacked me?"

Hotaru nodded. Dark Moon grinned and held up his hands.

"Your energy is mine!" he shouted a black light appeared in his hands.

Soon the group become to feel light headed.

"There must be something we can do?" thought Serena, "But if we transform, the others will know our identities!"

"I have no choice," thought Serena as she took out her heart shaped brooch out of her pocket, "It's the only way to save everyone!"

Raye noticed Serena had taken out her brooch. Raye nodded and took at her red, transformation stick. The others did the same.

"You're going down, Nega Creep!" shouted Serena as she held up her brooch.

"Huh?' said Adele in surprise.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!_**"

"**_Mercury Star Power!_**"

"**_Mars Star Power!_**"

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**"

"**_Venus Star Power!_**"

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**"

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**"

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**"

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**"

"**_Sailor Planet Power!_**" the scouts shouted as they all began to transform.

Serena's sailor suit began to form as ribbons wrapped around her body. Then as her transformation ended, she struck a pose as a heart appeared behind her. Amy held her breath as she went through a wall of bubbles and the rest of her sailor suit formed. The symbol of Mercury appeared behind her. Raye used her transformation stick to create circles of fire and transform herself. She struck a pose as her symbol appeared behind her. Lita felt the electricity surround her as her outfit appeared and then she struck her pose as the symbol of Jupiter formed. Mina closed her eyes as the stars surrounding her erupted and her sailor scout outfit appeared and she posed with the symbol of Venus behind her. Amara opened her eyes as the whirlwind died down and she flipped her hair back as clear lip-gloss appeared on her lips. Then she struck a pose behind an orange and blue galaxy. Michelle's suit appeared as the ocean wave disappeared and light pink lipstick appeared on her lips. She flipped her hair back and struck her pose. Trista held her staff as the time stream disappeared and dark red lipstick appeared on her lips. She struck her pose as a starry sky appeared behind her. Hotaru flipped her hair back as the white light disappeared and stuck her pose with her glaive in hand.

The others gasped in surprise. Dark Moon stared in disbelief.

"So, the one I thought was Beryl is really a scout," he thought, "Oh, well. She would have been useless any way."

"I don't believe it!" thought Adele as she stared at Sailor Moon, "Serena's Sailor Moon!"

"So," said Dark Moon as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You're the famous Sailor Scouts."

"Yeah and who are you?' challenge Mars.

"I'm Dark Moon, right hand man to Lady Hecate, Queen of Darkness and future ruler of this galaxy!" he said.

"Doubt that!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Oh, really?" said Dark Moon with an amused look on his face, "I'd like to see you stop me."

"You wanna fight? We'll see who's stronger!" shouted Mars angrily.

"Fine, lets see!" said Dark Moon, "But, you can't stop me! "

"We'll see," said Uranus in a dangerous tone.

"Go!" he shouted as he threw something at the scouts, "Duplicate!"

In front of the scouts, a figure took form. It was a monster that had mirrors all over his body. He roared.

"Duplicate's here," he announced.

"What type of monster is that?" said Jupiter as she gazed at the monster.

"Not any kind we've battled before," replied Mercury.

"That means be careful," warned Neptune, "Don't let your guard down!"

"What are you waiting for scouts," said Dark Moon in annoyed tone, "Christmas?"

"He's really getting on my nerve!" said Jupiter as she bared her teeth.

"I know what you mean," said Uranus as she nodded to Jupiter.

Jupiter nodded back. She crossed her arms in front of her as she prayed.

"**_Guardian Jupiter, bring storm clouds, bolts of lighting, wind and fire_**," she as an antenna came out of her tiara, "**_Jupiter Thunder Crash!_**"

"**_Uranus World Shaking!_**" shouted Sailor Uranus as their attacks combined and hit Duplicated.

Duplicate began to glow as attack hit him. As the smoke disappeared, there was another monster standing by Duplicate. The scouts gasped. Dark Mon laughed.

"Every time you attack Duplicate," explained Dark Moon with an evil grin, "He will make a clone of him self."

"No!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"That means it's impossible to defeat him," said Pluto.

"They need help," said Natalie as they watch the scouts.

"Yeah," agreed Elizabeth.

"That means its up to us," said Olivia.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Get ready," said Mary Kate as she pulled out a bright, red pendent out of her pocket.

The others did the same. Adele pulled out a white pendent from her pocket; Hannah, a gold one; Maria, a lavender; Elizabeth, a ice blue; Rachel, green; Julia, yellow; Natalie, orange; Jenna, dark blue; Taylor, sea green; Olivia, dark red and Lauren, dark purple.

"Say, good bye, sailor scouts," said Dark Moon.

"You wish!" shouted Mary Kate as she and the others stepped forward.

"Huh?" said Dark Moon in surprise.

"Mary Kate!' shouted Mars, "Get out of here!"

Mary Kate shook her head and turned to face Dark Moon. Hannah and Olivia stepped up beside her.

"If you want to pick on someone, why not us?' challenged Olivia.

Dark Moon laughed.

"You'll regret saying that," he said.

"We'll see," said Hannah, "You're gonna pay for hurting out friends!"

Dark Moon raised his eyebrows.

"Lets do this," said Hannah.

Everyone nodded.

"**_Leo Guardian Power!_**" shouted Hannah holding up her gold pendent.

"**_Cancer Guardian Power!_**" shouted Adele holding up her pendent.

"**_Gemini Guardian Power!_**" yelled Elizabeth as she held up her ice blue pendent.

"**_Virgo Guardian Power!_**" shouted Maria.

"**_Aries Guardian Power!_**" shouted Mary Kate.

"**_Sagittarius Guardian Power!_**" shouted Rachel.

"**_Libra Guardian Power!_**" shouted Julia.

"**_Taurus Guardian Power!_**" shouted Natalie.

"**_Aquarius Guardian Power!_**" shouted Jenna.

"**_Pisces Guardian Power!_**" shouted Taylor.

"**_Scorpio Guardian Power!_**" shouted Olivia.

"**_Capricorn Guardian Power!_**" shouted Lauren.

"**_Sailor Guardian Power Unite!_**" they all shouted.

Hannah's body became a sparkly gold as she was surround by beams of light, coming from her pendent. The beams of light transformed her costume into her silver and gold sailor suit.

Adele's body became sparkly silver and she was surround by crescent moons. The crescent moons circled around her body and transformed her outfit into Sailor Cancer's.

Elizabeth and Maria closed their eyes as their double transformation began. Circled beams of ice that linked together forming their sailor suits surrounded them both.

Mary Kate used her pendent to create flames of fire that were linked together and swirled down her body, finally bursting out and creating her sailor suit.

Rachel's pendent created bolts of lighting that circled down her body, creating her sailor suit.

Julia and Natalie stood back to back as chains of orange and yellow stars surrounded them. They did a ribbon like dance that created their sailor suits.

Jenna used her pendent to create a whirlwind that created three different parts. Then it transformed her into Sailor Aquarius.

Taylor drew a circle in front of her self that water shot out of and washed her normal clothes away and her sailor outfit took place.

Olivia held out both of her hands and she went through a time stream. Her out fit appeared part by part, finally transforming her into Sailor Scorpio.

Lauren was surround by black ribbons that circled up her body transforming her clothes into Sailor Capricorn's.

As soon as everyone's transformation was finished, the scouts gasped. Their friends had transformed into the Sailor Guardians!

"No way," breathed Michelle, "Their scouts!"

Dark Moon glance in surprise and in fear.

"No way! Those girls are annoying sailor brats too!" he thought.

Sailor Moon had a surprise look on her face as she counted the guardians. There were 12 of them. Then she turned and counted the scouts.

"Just how many of us are there?" she said in surprise.

"_I'm the soldier of light, Sailor Leo!_" shouted Leo.

"_I'm the soldier of darkness, Sailor Cancer!_" shouted Cancer.

"_I'm the soldier of communication, Sailor Gemini!_" shouted Sailor Gemini.

"_I'm the soldier of ice, Sailor Virgo!_" shouted Virgo.

"_I'm the soldier of competition, Sailor Aries!_" shouted Aries.

"_I'm the soldier of good fortune, Sailor Sagittarius!_" shouted Sagittarius.

"_I'm the soldier of love, Sailor Libra!_" shouted Libra.

"_I'm the soldier of attraction, Sailor Taurus!_" shouted Taurus.

"_I'm the soldier of change, Sailor Aquarius!_" shouted Aquarius.

"_I'm the soldier of vision, Sailor Pisces!_" shouted Pisces.

"_I'm the soldier of transformation, Sailor Scorpio!_" shouted Scorpio.

"_I'm the soldier of focus, Sailor Capricorn!_" shouted Capricorn.

"_The Sailor Guardians are here!_" they shouted together.

"You can't destroy my monster!" sneered Dark Moon.

"Oh, really?" said Pisces.

"Go ahead and try," said Dark Moon confidently.

"**_Pisces Waterfall Drown!_**" shouted Sailor Pisces as her water attack blast out at Duplicate.

Duplicate began to glow as her attack hit him. Then four more clones appeared.

"I think it's better if I spilt you all up," said Dark Moon as he raised both of his hands.

A black aura came from his hands. The ground began shake. Then a hole appeared under Sailor Moon. She screamed as she fell in it.

"Sailor Moon!" screamed Mars as she ran over to the hole, which disappeared.

Another hole appeared under Sailor Leo and Cancer who fell through it too.

"Leo! Cancer!" shouted Aries as she ran over to the place where the hole had disappeared.

She turned to face Dark Moon.

"Bring them back right now!" she shouted, "Where are they?"

"Why don't you find out!" he replied as a hole appeared under Aries.

She screamed as she fell. Sailor Scorpio ran and slid, grabbing Aries hand.

"Hold on," she said as she gritted her teeth.

Mars ran over with Pluto to help.

"I'm slipping!" shouted Aries.

"I won't let go!" said Scorpio.

"Then you all can join her," said Dark Moon as the hole open up more and Aries, Scorpio, Pluto and Mars fell through.

Venus gasped.

"Mars!" she shouted.

"Oh, no!" said Libra, "Aries, Scorpio, Cancer, Leo. Please be okay."

"Their far from okay!" shouted Dark Moon as a hole opened underneath Libra.

She screamed as she fell through.

"Libra!" shouted Taurus as she ran toward the hole.

Venus grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait you'll fall in!" she said.

"But, Libra," protested Taurus.

"You'll join her!" said Dark Moon.

Another hole formed and Venus and Taurus fell in.

"Venus!" shouted Jupiter.

Tears formed in Mercury's eyes.

"You bully!" she shouted at Dark Moon, "Leave them alone!"

Dark Moon smiled as a hole appeared under Mercury and she fell in.

"Mercury!" shouted Virgo as she ran over.

The hole disappeared as she reached it. She knelt down and tears started to form. Gemini noticed a hold starting to form.

"Virgo! Watch out!" she screamed as she ran over to Virgo.

It was too late. The hole had appeared and Virgo screamed as she fell through.

"I'm not going to lose you!" thought Gemini as she race to the hole and dove in after Virgo.

"Gemini!" screamed Sagittarius in fear in surprise.

Capricorn gasped.

Jupiter turned angrily to Dark Moon.

"Now I'm mad!" she shouted, "Your going to pay for kidnapping my friends!"

"**_Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!_**" she shouted as she threw a ball of lighting at Dark Moon.

He dodged it and in return a hole appeared under Jupiter who fell through. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn tan toward her aid. But, it was too late. Sagittarius suddenly let out a scream as a hole appeared underneath her and she fell through. Aquarius and the remaining guardians ran over. The hole had disappeared.

"He must be stopped before anyone else disappears!" said Uranus.

"I'm with you," said Aquarius as she ran over.

"Too bad you can't stop me!" sneered Dark Moon.

A hole appeared under the two, taking them away.

"URANUS!" screamed Neptune.

"No, Aquarius. She can't be gone," said Pisces angrily.

"Well, too bad you can't join her, but just to be nice. I'll let you disappear too," said Dark Moon as a big hole appeared under the last remaining guardians and scouts. They screamed as they fell through, heading to an unknown place.

Dark Moon smiled. He plan was working. He turned to the six Duplicates. He opened six different portals.

"Destroy those scouts and guardians!" he said as the Duplicates went through a different portal.

As the portals closed, Dark Moon laughed evilly.

"It ends now, scouts," he said, "You'll pay for killing Black Sun!"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 Truth is Revealed Pt 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, I don't own; I own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

A/N: I really glad you all really liked the last chapter. So did I. I hope you like this one as much as the last. Here something **_really_** important you must remember. You must remember the grouping of the scouts. Here it is if you forgotten. Sailor Moon, Cancer and Leo; Sailor Mars, Pluto, Aries and Scorpio; Sailor Venus, Taurus and Libra; Sailor Mercury, Gemini and Virgo; Jupiter, Sagittarius, Uranus, and Aquarius; Neptune, Saturn, Pisces, and Capricorn.

_Last Time: Dark Moon attacked a party that the scouts were at trying to find them. He succeeded, when they transformed right in front of him. He challenged them to fight with him and brought out his monster, Duplicate. When Jupiter and Uranus attack the monster, it cloned its self and created another monster. When all was lost, Hannah, Adele, Elizabeth, Maria, Mary Kate, Rachel, Julia, Natalie, Jenna, Taylor, Olivia and Lauren revealed their true identities as the Sailor Guardians. Dark Moon soon separated all of them, sending them into a different dimension. Will the guardians and scouts be able to defeat him and his monsters?_

Chapter 15- Truth is Revealed: Part 2

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. Where was she? She slowly got up to her feet and viewed her surroundings. She was in a ruin of some sort. It sort of reminded her of Silver Millennium, after its destruction. Sailor Moon began to wander around searching for an exit.

"I have to find my friends," she thought, "And get out of here."

A noise sounded behind her. Sailor Moon stopped. She put her hand to her tiara, what ever it was, she was going to destroy it.

"**_Moon Tiara Magic!_**" she shouted as she spun around throwing her tiara at the enemy,

"**_Cancer Crab Hammer!_**"

Sailor Moon's attack was blocked. As the dust disappeared, Sailor Cancer and Leo stepped out. Leo was holding Sailor Moon's tiara.

"Leo! Cancer!" said Sailor Moon running over to them, "Are you two okay?'

"Yeah," replied Leo as she gave Sailor Moon her tiara, "We're fine."

"Except that we're in the middle of nowhere," said Cancer, "When Dark Moon used the black holes, he teleported us to some different dimension, of some sort."

**Flashback:**

The ground began shake. Then a hole appeared under Sailor Moon. She screamed as she fell in it.

"Sailor Moon!" screamed Mars as she ran over to the hole, which disappeared.

Another hole appeared under Sailor Leo and Cancer who fell through it too.

**End of Flashback:**

"We have to get out of here," said Sailor Moon in a whinny tone.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here," said Leo.

"My only question is how?" said Cancer, "As far as I can see, we're in the middle of nowhere and there's probably no living soul for miles."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes for a second. She thought of the time when Rini and Hotaru had been trapped inside Hotaru's house and the scenery would keep on changing. It was illusions created by a diamon. Then it hit Sailor Moon.

"Maybe if we find Dark Moon, we might be able to find a way to get out of here," said Sailor Moon as she opened her eyes quickly.

"Yeah, but how are we suppose to find him?" asked Leo as she looked around, "He could be any where in these ruins."

Sailor Moon sighed. There must be a way to find him, she thought as she sat down on a rock. Sailor Leo stared out at the sky, suddenly something caught her eye. There was a black moon in the sky and below it a black setting sun.

"I think I know where to find him," said Leo turning around to face Sailor Moon and Cancer.

She pointed out at the moon and sun. Sailor Moon got up, to see.

"You must be crazy," said Cancer.

"Well, what other choices do we have?' said Sailor Moon.

Cancer nodded in agreement. Together the three, started their way over to where the dark moon and black sun were. Unaware of the danger that was going to appear.

**Meanwhile:**

Sailor Mars stood up slowly as she looked around her setting. She was in a desert of some sort. Last thing she could remember was falling into a black hole with Sailor Pluto, Scorpio and…

A moaning noise came from behind her. Mars spun around to see Aries slowly standing up. She started to dust off the sand on her.

"Where in the world are we?" she said as she gazed around her.

"Some sort of desert," replied Mars, "But just in case it might have evil, I try this!"

A piece of parchment appeared in her hand.

"**_I banish you evil now!_**" she shouted as she threw the parchment.

Nothing happened.

"I guess that means its safe," said Aries.

Mars nodded in agreement. Then she heard someone call her and Aries's name. Mars turned around to see Pluto and Scorpio running toward them.

"I'm glad to see you two," said Mars as the two reached them.

"We thought you two might be together," said Pluto.

"After all," said Scorpio, "You both fell in the same hole as us."

"So where are we?' asked Aries, "This definitely isn't any desert on earth."

She was right. Even though it looked similar to any desert on earth, it had a strange feeling about it.

"I think we might be in a different realm," said Scorpio finally after a few moments of silence.

"Like the one you guarded?' asked Aries.

Scorpio shook her head, "That one was much different. This is probably being controlled by Dark Moon."

Pluto nodded in agreement. "He might be holding the others," she said.

"Then lets find him," said Mars.

"I'm with Mars," said Aries.

Pluto and Scorpio nodded in agreement.

"Then lets try going across that bridge," said Pluto pointing to a bridge that was a distance away.

Everyone nodded and started to walk toward the bridge.

**In a swamp:**

Sailor Venus awoke and up. Next to her, Sailor Taurus was sitting up.

"Why in the world are we?' she said as she glance around at their surroundings.

"A swamp, I think," replied Venus as she got to her feet.

The swamp was misty and quite smelly. It had thick, warm air.

"I can barely see," complained Taurus.

"Yeah," agreed Venus, "We have to get out of here."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Taurus.

"What?"

"Libra, she's not with us!"

"That can't be right," said Venus, "We all fell though the same hole. She has to be around her somewhere."

Taurus nodded. "Lets go look for her," she said.

Venus nodded and the two went off searching for Libra.

**In a different part of the swamp:**

Sailor Mercury slowly opened her eyes. Leaning over her was Sailor Virgo, who had a concerned look on her face.

"You're awake!" she said happily as she helped Amy to her feet, "You made us worry."

Gemini walked over to the two.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Mercury nodded.

"Where's everyone else?' she asked as she searched around for her friends.

Gemini shrugged, "I don't know."

Mercury sighed and took out her small laptop and started typing quickly.

"What are you doing?' asked Virgo.

"Trying to find a way out," replied Mercury as she scan through the computer, "Found it!"

"Where?" said Gemini.

"Over that way, we'll find a portal that can help us exit," replied Mercury.

"Let's go then," said Virgo.

**In a forest:**

Sailor Neptune, Pisces, Saturn and Capricorn walked through the trees searching for an exit.

"There must be a way to get out of here," said Pisces as she looked around.

"There probably is and we're just not looking hard enough," said Capricorn.

"Neptune," said Saturn, "Can you use your mirror to find us a way out?"

"Its worth a try," said Neptune.

**Inside a deserted castle:**

Jupiter and Sagittarius wander through the halls.

"We have to get out of here," complained Jupiter, "This place is really starting to bug me."

"I know what you mean," said Sagittarius, "Maybe my visor can find us an exit."

She pressed one of her green earrings and a light green visor appeared over her eyes. She searched around and finally it started to pick up something.

"Someone's coming," said Sagittarius, "Actually two people."

"Most likely Dark Moon and one of his creeps," said Jupiter angrily, "Lets get rid of them."

Sagittarius nodded. An antenna extended from Jupiter's tiara as she began to attack.

"**_Jupiter Thunder…_**" she started.

"Jupiter! Don't!" came a voice.

Jupiter stopped. Sailor Uranus and Aquarius came out of the shadows.

"Uranus!" said Jupiter in surprise.

"Aquarius!" said Sagittarius.

**In a chamber:**

Dark Moon was watching the groups of scouts in different screens. He laughed as he watched the scouts try to find their way out.

"You won't be going any where," said Dark Moon as he watched, "Duplicate!"

A face of a Duplicate appeared on a screen.

"Yes, master," it replied as it disappeared from the screen.

Dark Moon smiled evilly. Each of the Duplicates' had a special power. One of the Duplicate had the power of water, the other had fire, another controlled thunder, one had earth, another had wind and the last one was able to mimic others attacks.

"Have fun scouts," sneered Dark Moon as he watched the scouts wander around, "This my be your last time living, because you'll be dead the next time I see you."

He glanced over at a picture of him and Black Sun.

"Sister," he thought as he looked at it, "I'll get revenge for those scouts killing you. I promise."

**Ruins:**

"Are we there yet?' said Sailor Moon as she, Sailor Cancer and Leo trudge through the ruins, "This is like so torture!"

"I know what you mean," said Leo in agreement, "It feels like we're not moving anywhere."

"I think that's what Dark Moon is trying to do," said Cancer, "He's trying to discourage us, but we have to keep on going."

She started to run. Sailor Moon and Leo turn and stared at each other.

"Is she always like this?' asked Sailor Moon.

"Most of the time," replied Sailor Leo, "We better go after her."

Sailor Moon nodded and she and Leo ran after Sailor Cancer. Soon the two caught up to Cancer who was standing gazing out at something.

"What's wrong?' asked Leo as she followed Cancer's gaze.

"Duplicate."

"Huh?' said Sailor Moon in confusion.

Cancer pointed out to a figure walking toward them. It was one of the Duplicates. This Duplicate looked like the other clones, but this one looked sort of like a mime, with a mirror in his chest. He came over to the scouts, only a few yards away from them.

"Get ready," said Sailor Moon as she and the two guardians got ready to attack.

Leo nodded, "Lets get this over with," she said as she prepared to attack.

"**_Leo Solar Beam_**," she shouted as her attack shot out from her fingers that were together like a gun (sort of like the way Mars does her "Mars Fire Ignite"), "**_Flash!_**"

Her attack shot toward Duplicate and hit his mirror, which glowed and shot the attack back at her.

"Watch out!" screamed Sailor Moon as she and the guardians dove onto the ground.

The mime Duplicate, glowed and another mime Duplicate appeared.

"Oh, great," said Cancer, "Now there's two of them. Nice going, Leo."

"Sorry," replied Leo with a sheepish grin.

One of the Duplicate's mirrors began to glow. Leo's attack shot back at them. The scouts dodged it again.

"We can't keep this up forever," complained Sailor Moon.

"Here's an idea," said Cancer, "Run!"

The three girls sprinted away from the monsters, which followed them quickly. As Leo was running, she suddenly tripped on a rock and fell. Sailor Moon stopped and stun around.

"Sailor Leo!' she shouted and turned to go and help her.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Cancer as turned and ran after her.

Sailor Moon ran over and helped Leo up.

"Are you okay?' she asked in concern.

Leo nodded.

"Their right behind us!" said Cancer.

The two Duplicates appeared behind the guardians. The mirrors start to glow as the Duplicates prepared to attack.

"Oh, no!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"This might be it!" said Cancer sadly.

The mirrors began to glow. Sailor Leo shut her eyes.

Then a red streak flew past Sailor Moon and landed in front of the Duplicates. The Duplicates looked up. Sailor Moon gasped in surprise.

"It can't be," she whispered.

She looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing there on a column.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted happily.

"Sailor Moon! Are you okay?' asked Tuxedo Mask as he jumped down next to the scouts and the guardians.

"Yeah, but how did you get here?' asked Sailor Moon as she helped Sailor Leo get out of the way.

"I really don't know, but lets get rid of this monster," said Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon and Cancer nodded.

"Sailor Leo and I will distract the two, while you two attack them from the back," said Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Leo turned to Tuxedo Mask, "Lets do this."

Sailor Moon and Cancer nodded. They ran off.

"**_Leo Solar Beam Flash!_**" shouted Sailor Leo as she launched her attack at one of the Duplicates.

Tuxedo Mask threw roses at the other Duplicate. While the Duplicates were distracted, Sailor Moon and Cancer were behind them preparing to attack.

"**_Cancer Crab_**" shouted Cancer as she punched the ground, "**_Hammer!_**"

"**_Moon Tiara Magic!_**" shouted Sailor Moon as she threw her tiara at the monster.

Cancer and Sailor Moon's attacks hit the two monsters and destroyed them.

"Yeah!" shouted Sailor Moon as she jumped up and down, "We did it!"

Dark Moon glanced at the screen that had Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Cancer, and Leo. He growled angrily.

**In the desert:**

Sailor Mars, Aries, Pluto and Scorpio ran over to the bridge.

"We're almost there!" shouted Aries as she and the others moved closer to the bridge.

Suddenly, a green Duplicate appeared in front of the bridge. It yellow thunderbolts all over its body. The four girls stopped.

"Its on of those monsters." said Mars as she stopped suddenly.

"Lets get rid of them," said Aries as she got ready to attack.

"Aries, wait!" said Scorpio.

"We have to be careful," said Pluto, "If we attack, he'll clone himself."

"Then what should we do?' said Aries impatiently.

Scorpio glanced at Aries. Mars understood immediately.

"Aries," she said gently, "We're going to distract him, while you get across the bridge."

"What!' shouted Aries, "I can fight.'

"I know," said Scorpio, "But this monster is tougher than our pervious and we don't want you to get injured."

"Besides," said Pluto, "One of us must stop Dark Moon. We'll hold him off, you go on."

Aries opened her mouth to argue, but then she saw the concerned looks of her friends.

"They really want to protect me," she thought.

"Okay," said Sailor Aries agreeing.

"Then lets take him down," said Mars.

Scorpio and Pluto nodded. The four ran over to the monster. The monster laughed.

"I'm Duplicate Thunder," stated the monster, "And, I'm the one who will destroy you."

"You wish," said Scorpio as she raised her sthlye, "**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!_**"

"**_Pluto Deadly Scream!_**" whisper Sailor Pluto as her staff glowed and a purple jewel that looked like her planet was released and hit Duplicate Thunder.

The two attacks hit Duplicate Thunder. Mars and Aries ran over to the bridge. It was a wooden, creaky bridge that was almost destroyed.

"Okay," said Mars turning to face Aries, "Here I let you go."

"Please be careful, Mars," said Aries as turned to start walking across the bridge.

She turned around and hugged Mars.

"Please, don't get hurt," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Mars smiled gently.

"I'll be fine," she said as Sailor Aries released herself from Mars.

Then Aries turned and took a deep breath. She slowly started to walk across the bridge. Mars watched her for a little while, then turned around and ran over to Pluto and Scorpio.

Duplicate Thunder threw a thunderbolt at Sailor Pluto and Scopio who dodged it.

"**_Mars Fire Ignite!_**"

A blast of fire hit Duplicate Thunder.

"How do you like playing with fire?" asked Mars as she ran up to him.

"How about so thunder for you?' he asked as he send some lighting bolts at Mars, who did a shoulder roll out of the way.

Aries kept on walking across the bridge. _I'm almost there, she thought._

Aries turned around and glance at Mars, Scorpio and Pluto who was fighting off Duplicate Thunder.

"**_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_**" shouted Mars as she released the fire circles at the monster.

"**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!_**"

"**_Pluto Deadly Scream!_**"

The three attacks hit Duplicate Thunder who create a thunder shield, that protected him.

He laughed as he absorbed their attacks.

"You'll never win!" he shouted.

"There must be some way to defeat him," said Mars.

"**_Aries Fire Storm Charge!_**"

Another blast of fire hit Duplicate Thunder in the back. He screamed. Mars, Pluto and Scorpio turned to see Sailor Aries running toward them.

"Aries!" said Scorpio in surprise.

Aries smiled, "Lets finish him off!"

Mars nodded in agreement, "**_Mars Firebird Strike!_**"

"**_Aries Fire Storm Charge!_**"

The two attacks hit Duplicate Thunder and destroyed him.

"Duplicate Thunder failed me too," said Dark Moon as he stared at the screen with Aries, Mars, Pluto and Scorpio on it.

"That won't do," he said as his hands began to glow.

Mars, Aries, Pluto and Scorpio gasped as black mist surrounded them.

"What's going on?' said Scorpio.

"I don't know," said Mars as they disappeared.

They ended up in Dark Moon's chamber. Aries fainted.

"Aries!" shouted Mars, "Are you o-"

She fainted too. Soon Pluto and Scorpio started to sway and then finally fainted. They were floated up into the air and put on a glass coffins. Dark Moon smiled. _Four down, eighteen more to go, he thought as he sealed the coffins._

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16 Truth is Revealed Pt 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, I don't own; Sailor Guardians, I own them and you don't, hahahahah! Also I own all made up characters, like Black Sun and Dark Moon and etc.

_Last Time: Dark Moon sent the six Duplicates after each group of scouts and guardians. Sailor Moon, Cancer and Leo were almost destroyed by Duplicate Mime, but Tuxedo Mask rescued the three girls just in time. But, Dark Moon manage to capture Sailor Aries, Mars, Pluto and Scorpio. Will the other scouts be able to stop the other monsters? _

Chapter 16- Truth is Revealed: Part 3

Sailor Libra slowly got up. _Where in God's name am I? she thought_. Libra gazed at her surroundings. She was in a swamp, the air was hot and sticky.

"I can barely breath," she thought as she started to walk one-way, "I need to get out of here."

Libra walked through the swamp, unaware that someone was watching her.

**Meanwhile in a different part of the swamp:**

Mercury, Gemini and Virgo wander through the swamp searching for a way out.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Virgo for the tenth time in five minutes.

Sweat drops appeared on Mercury's head and Gemini sighed in annoyance. Virgo was her best friend but, sometimes she could get really annoying.

"When I find something," said Mercury turning around to glance at Virgo, "You'll be the first to know."

Gemini rolled her eyes. For almost an hour they had been wandering through this annoying fog and smelly swamp, and hadn't found an exit or even any of the guardians or scouts.

Mercury's laptop started beeping. She immediately turned her attention to it and started typing quickly.

"What is it?' asked Gemini.

"My computer is picking up movement ahead of us," replied Mercury as she pressed one of her earrings.

A blue visor appeared over her eyes. She used it to close in on the target ahead of them. She gasped when she saw what it was.

"What is it?' said Virgo.

"It's two of those Duplicates and they have Sailor Libra prisoner!" said Mercury in shock.

"Then lets go free her," said Sailor Gemini as she took off with Sailor Mercury and Virgo following behind.

Libra could hardly breath. Her Love Chain was choking her. She had tried to use it to tie up the two Duplicates, but one had caught it and used it against her. Now she was all tied up.

"Now," said on of the Duplicates (known as Duplicate Earth), "It's time to kill you."

Long, lethal nails shot out of his hand. His partner, Duplicate Wind had daggers appear in his hand. He grinned evilly.

"Say buh-bye, sweetie," he said as he raised the daggers.

"Hold it right there!"

The two turned around to see Sailor Mercury, Gemini and Virgo standing there.

"I am Sailor Gemini, the sailor guardian of Wisdom and your worst nightmare!" stated Gemini.

"I'm Sailor Virgo, the sailor guardian of Ice and I'll punish you will my ice blast!" stated Sailor Virgo.

"You bet my friends, Gemini and Virgo. Some may call me a bookworm, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. Beware because I'm Sailor Mercury!" shouted Mercury.

Duplicate Earth smirked. "I'd like to see you little girls stop us," he said as he ran toward them.

"**_Mercury Bubbles_**" shouted Mercury as a blue ball of bubbles formed in her hand, "**_Blast!_**"

Soon the area was surround by a fog of soapy bubbles. The two monsters started to shiver.

"What now?' said Sailor Gemini.

Mercury was quickly scanning the two monsters.

"I'm trying to find their weakness, but I need more time," she said.

Sailor Gemini nodded to Virgo.

"We'll give you more time," she said as the fog disappeared.

Soon the two monsters were visible. Then searched around for the scouts.

"Where did they go?' said Duplicate Wind as he searched around.

Duplicate Earth shrugged.

"**_Gemini Double Ice Beam!_**"

A blast of ice frozen Duplicate Earth. His partner gaped for a second and then turned to see Sailor Gemini and Virgo standing there.

"Look for us?' asked Sailor Virgo.

Duplicate Wind growled. Then he started throwing the knives at the two. Virgo and Gemini dodged them.

"Close to finding it yet?' asked Virgo as she barely dodged a knife.

"Almost," replied Mercury, "Just a few more seconds."

Duplicate Earth notice Sailor Mercury. His hand became full of knives. He grinned wickedly as he launched them at Mercury.

Mercury glanced up and screamed as the knives came closer and closer to her.

"**_Virgo Freezing Kiss!_**"

Virgo launched her attack and froze the knives that dropped right at Mercury's feet. Duplicate Wind spun around and looked angrily at Virgo. Mercury quickly gathered her energy to perform her attack.

"**_Shine Aqua Illusion!_**" she shouted as her ice attack hit Duplicate Wind and froze him.

"Nice job, Mercury," said a voice from behind her.

Mercury spun around and saw Sailor Venus and Taurus standing behind them.

"Venus! Taurus!" she said happily, "Glad to see you.'

Sailor Gemini and Virgo nodded in agreement. The ice that was holding Duplicate Earth and Wind start to break.

"Mercury," said Gemini quickly, "Have you've found their weakness?'

Mercury nodded, "It's their center."

"Okay," said Venus, "Taurus, lets get rid of them."

"Yeah," agreed Taurus.

"**_Venus Crescent Beam Smash!_**" shouted Venus as her yellow laser hit Duplicate Earth's center.

"**_Taurus Beauty Beam Shower!_**" shouted Taurus as her orange beam showered in several different beams hitting Duplicate Wind's center.

The two monsters screamed as they were destroyed. The chain around Sailor Libra fell onto the ground. Libra sunk to her knees and coughed a lot. Taurus saw her and ran over.

"Libra, Libra are you okay?' she asked as she helped her friend to her feet.

Libra nodded as she stood up.

"That's a relief," said Sailor Venus.

"Now all we have to do is find Dark Moon and destroy him," said Mercury.

Suddenly Sailor Virgo fainted along with Libra.

"Libra! Virgo!" shouted Gemini in shock.

Then she fainted too. Sailor Mercury and Taurus started to look light headed.

"We can't give in," said Mercury weakly.

"Try to hold on," replied Taurus in an even weaker voice.

Then they both fainted too.

"Mercury, Taurus!" said Venus as she ran over to them, "I feel so weak."

Venus fainted. Then a black mist surrounded them, teleporting them back to Dark Moon's chamber. They were each put into a glass coffin like Sailor Mars, Aries, Pluto and Scorpio. Dark Moon laughed.

"Having fun yet," he said as he stared at the ten scouts that were imprisoned, "I have ten of yours and only twelve more to get rid of. This is so much fun!"

**Inside the castle:**

Sailor Uranus and Aquarius were firing their attacks at the Duplicate, known as Duplicate Aqua.

He laughed as his water wall stopped each of the attacks.

"**_Uranus World Shaking!_**" shouted Uranus as she smack the ground with her fist and a gold energy that was shaped like her planet hit Duplicate Aqua's water wall.

"Try all you like, but you can't hurt me!" he said with an laugh.

"**_Aquarius Whirlwind Surround!_**" shouted Aquarius as her wind attack burst from her hands.

Like Uranus's attack, the wall stopped it. Duplicate Aqua snickered.

"This jerk is really getting on my nerves," said Jupiter angrily, "I'm going to crush him."

Sagittarius paid no attention to Jupiter's comments. She was too busy scanning on her computer, Duplicate Aqua's possible weakness. Finally it clicked to her.

"Jupiter," she said, "I need you to use a really strong attack on him."

"Huh?' said Jupiter in bewilderment, "Haven't you seen what happened to Uranus and Aquarius's attacks? Mine won't do any thing."

"Just trust me," said Sagittarius with a pleading tone.

"Okay," said Jupiter "Here goes nothing."

"**_In the name of Jupiter, I call upon the forces of love and nature to banish this muff head!_**" prayed Jupiter as she prepared to attack, "**_Jupiter Thunder Dragon!_**"

A large dragon that was made out of thunder attacked the water wall. This power started to force the wall to break.

"Its working!" said Uranus in surprise.

"Noo!" screamed Duplicate Aqua as he watched his wall break.

A large fog of steam, clouded the area. As it cleared away, Duplicate Aqua was unharmed.

"No way!" shouted Jupiter, "He's unharmed!"

"Not for long," said Sailor Sagittarius, "**_Sagittarius Lighting Arrow Shock!_**"

She fired her arrow at Duplicate Aqua. As the arrow hit Duplicate Aqua, vines came out of it and shocked the monster. He screamed as the pain ran thought his body.

"Uranus! Finish him off," shouted Sagittarius.

Uranus nodded as her Space Sword appeared in her hand. She ran toward the enemy and jumped high in the air.

"**_Space Sword Blaster!_**" she shouted as she brought her sword down on the monster, destroying it.

Duplicate Aqua disappeared in a puddle of water.

"Yeah!" shouted Aquarius as she and Sagittarius gave each other high fives.

Uranus and Jupiter did the same.

Dark Moon stared at the four with admiration.

"Impressive," he thought, "I've under estimate these scouts, but they'll be join their friends."

A black aura glowed around his hands. Back in the castle Uranus, Aquarius, Sagittarius and Jupiter fainted and were teleported to Dark Moon's chamber. They too were place in glass coffins.

Dark Moon smiled, "Eight more left, and soon I'll hold all of the scouts."

**Meanwhile in the forest:**

Sailor Saturn used her silent wall against Duplicate Flame. His attack was blocked. Sailor Capricorn raised her star staff and prepared to attack.

"**_Capricorn Silent Scream!_**" she whispered as her attack was released at Duplicate Flame.

He dodged the attack and sent a burst of fire at them.

"**_Saturn Silent Wall!_**" said Saturn as her invisible wall appeared once again and blocked the attack.

"Neptune, " said Saturn, "You have to use you mirror."

"I know," said Neptune as she held up her mirror, "**_Submarine Reflection!_**"

A sparkly beam of light hit Duplicate Flame. His body started to glow.

"Just attack anywhere!" said Neptune.

The others nodded as they each prepared to attack.

"**_Pisces Waterfall Drown!_**"

"**_Capricorn Silent Scream!_**"

"**_Neptune Deep Submerge!_**"

"**_Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!_**"

The four attacks hit Duplicate Flame with great force and easily destroyed him.

"That wasn't that hard," said Pisces.

Neptune nodded. She quickly put her hand to her forehead.

"Neptune is something wrong?' asked Saturn in a worried tone.

"I don't know," replied Neptune in a weak tone, "All of a sudden I feel very faint. I don't know whats-"

Then she fainted into Pisces's arms.

"Neptune!" said Pisces as she gently lowered the aquamarine haired girl to the ground.

Capricorn's eyes started to flicker shut and soon she fainted also. Saturn ran over to her friend and held her in her arms.

"Capricorn, please wake up," pleaded Saturn as she shook the girl lightly.

"Saturn…" Sailor Pisces started to say, but Saturn also fainted.

"What's happening to us?" thought Pisces.

Then her mind blacked out and she too fainted.

The bodies of Sailor Neptune, Capricorn, Saturn and Pisces were transferred into glass coffins, like the rest of the scouts.

Dark Moon laughed confidently.

"I have you all!" he said aloud.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind him.

Dark Moon turned around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Cancer, Sailor Leo and Tuxedo Mask standing there. Sailor Moon had her hands on her hips and Cancer and Leo had their arms crossed over their chests.

"How'd you get here?' said Dark Moon angrily.

"Its a little thing called common sense," said Cancer, "Maybe you'll discover it one day."

Dark Moon growled angrily. Then he smiled.

"You're in my world," he said, "You can't stop me."

"Is that so?" said Sailor Leo.

Dark Moon waved his hands. Around them, glass coffins appeared. The scouts gasped. Each coffin either held a Sailor Scout or a Sailor Guardian.

"I've have your friends imprisoned," said Dark Moon.

"Let them go!" shouted Sailor Moon angrily.

"How about…No!" said Dark Moon as his hand began to glow with an black aura, "But you can join them!"

A black beam shot out toward Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" screamed Sailor Leo.

The beam grew closer and closer when…

Tuxedo Mask jumped in the path of the beam, taking the blow. He was knock out and teleported into a coffin.

"Tuxedo Mask!" screamed Sailor Moon.

She turned angrily toward Dark Moon.

"You'll pay for this," she said as she ripped her tiara off her head, "**_Moon Tiara Magic!_**"

Her tiara sped toward Dark Moon, who blocked it with a black beam.

"You'll never defeat me!" he said confidently.

"We have to do something," said Leo to Cancer.

"I know, but what can we do?" said Cancer, "We're not powerful enough to destroy him. We used most of our energy against his monsters."

Leo's face fell. Cancer was right. She was feeling weak after using her attack a lot against the monster. Then she felt something appear in her hand. It was the dull crystal that they had found a long time ago. She stared at it in shock. How did it get here? Last time she had seen it was at their house, and now it was here in her hand. Suddenly she felt a strange, but soothing warmth come from the crystal.

"_Use you hidden powers to create a shield_," said a voice that seemed to come from the crystal.

Leo glance at in surprise. "What hidden powers?" she thought.

"_Tell Sailor Moon to gather the power within her Silver Crystal and block his attacks_," replied the voice, "_You'll understand what to do._"

"Sailor Moon," said Leo, "Use you Silver Crystal!"

Sailor Moon turned and looked shock at Sailor Leo's remark. Cancer's face said that she was puzzled about this.

"It's the only way!" shouted Leo.

Sailor Moon nodded and cupped her hands in front of her brooch and concentrated. Dark Moon stared, having no clue what to do.

A bright light came out of Sailor Moon's brooch and a silver crystal appeared. Cancer and Leo gasped.

"Silver Crystal,' said Sailor Moon, "Please help me destroy him. I don't have enough strength, so please help me gather some."

In her coffin, Mercury's tiara began to glow. The glass broke and Mercury was floating there. She opened her eyes and stood up. Her tiara's sapphire started to glow as she shouted "**_Mercury Star Power!"_**

The other coffins broke and the scouts were floating. Each regained consciousness.

"**_Mars Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Mars as the ruby in her tiara glowed.

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Jupiter as her emerald glowed.

"**_Venus Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Venus as her topaz glowed.

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Uranus as her amber began to glow.

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Neptune as her aquamarine glowed.

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Pluto as her garnet began to glow.

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Saturn as her fluorite glowed.

"**_Cosmic Moon Power!_**" shouted Sailor Moon using her past attack that use to be used when she fought the Negaverse a long time ago.

Blue, red, green, orange, dark blue, aquamarine, dark red, purple and pink power colors swirled into the Silver Crystal powering it up. Then Sailor Moon aimed it at Dark Moon. The rainbow colored blast hit Dark Moon, he screamed as he was killed by the blast.

"_Black Sun, your big brother is on his way_."

Those were Dark Moon's last words. Sailor Moon wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead. She sighed with relief, Dark Moon was gone for good. Above her, on the ceiling a rock began to fall. It landed right behind her. Sailor Moon ran over to where her friends were.

"The place is coming down!" said Sailor Leo.

"Yes," said Mercury, "In a few minutes, this place will be destroyed."

"But, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Sailor Aries, "There's no way out. Dark Moon probably was the one who knew how to get out of here."

"There is one way out," said Mercury.

"I got you," said Venus, "You mean '_Sailor Teleport_'."

"We can't," said Mars, "Sailor Moon is almost out of energy and we have extra passengers."

"We'll help," said Cancer stepping forward, "Just tell us what to do."

"Its worth a try," said Pluto.

"Then lets do it," said Uranus.

The all held hands. Sailor Moon and Mars held hands. Aries held Mars other hand and Scorpio's who also held Pluto's. Pluto held her hand with Saturn who held her other with Capricorn. Capricorn held Sagittarius who held Jupiter, who held Virgo's. Virgo held Mercury, who held Gemini, who held Libra. Libra held Venus, Venus held Taurus, who held Aquarius. Aquarius held Uranus, who held Neptune. Neptune held Pisces, who held Tuxedo Mask's who held Leo's. Leo held Cancer and Cancer held Sailor Moon's.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!"_**

"**_Mercury Star Power!_**"

"**_Mars Star Power!_**"

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**"

"**_Venus Star Power!_**"

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**"

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**"

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**"

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**"

"**_Leo Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Cancer Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Gemini Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Virgo Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Aries Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Sagittarius Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Libra Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Taurus Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Aquarius Guardian Power!_**".

"**_Pisces Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Scorpio Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Capricorn Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Sailor Teleport Power!"_** they all shouted.

The scouts and guardians disappeared in a rainbow. A few seconds after they teleported away. The whole chamber was destroyed.

**In the Negaverse:**

"Dark Moon has failed me," said Lady Hecate coolly as she stared at her black fire that replayed the scouts attack.

"I won't rest until the Silver Zodiac Crystal is mine!" she said.

The scouts, guardians and Tuxedo Mask appeared in a dark street.

"Yeah!" said Sailor Moon as she hugged Mars, "We made it out!'

Everyone started chattering excitedly. The guardians watched with small smiles on their faces. Then they turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Tuxedo Mask stopping them.

The twelve guardians each turned around.

"Are you still on our side?" asked Sailor Moon stepping forward.

"We're on no one's side," replied Cancer coolly.

"Even after what we just went through?" said Mars.

"Yes," replied Aries, "You may have been our friends before we learned you were scouts, but now we must stick to our mission."

"So don't try to get in our way," said Pisces in a cool tone.

"We will get the Zodiac Crystals," said Sailor Gemini.

With that the Sailor Guardians turned and left the scouts staring after them.

A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Its probably one of my favorite chapters, so far. Hope you will enjoy the next on too. Oh, yeah I love getting your reviews, so will you please review this one and tell me how you like it. Thanks!!!

- eternalsailorcosmo


	17. Chapter 17 Dieing Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters, but I do own the Sailor Guardians, all made up characters, including the guardians' real forms and the bad guys/gals.

A/N: Okay, I'm putting up the first profile in the character (yea!) In each chapter, until I'm done there probably will be a profile for each guardian. Please tell me how you like the profiles or give me suggestions.

_**Name: Mary Kate Beck**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Aries**_

_**Birthday: April. 8**_

_**Sign: Aries**_

_**Age: 13-14**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 4'7**_

_**Element: fire**_

_**Favorite Stone: Jasper **_

_**Favorite Color: purple**_

_**Favorite Food: Alligator**_

_**Least Favorite Food: carrots**_

_**Favorite Subject: Science**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: English **_

_**Hobbies: meditating, reading, cross-country, fashion sense**_

_**Strong Points: meditating, being a leader**_

_**Has Trouble with: getting things done**_

_**Dream: to be a priestess **_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Scorpio**_

_**Planet: Mars**_

_**Transformation: "Aries Guardian Power"**_

_**Attack: "Aries Fire Storm Charge" and "Aku Ryo Tai San"**_

Chapter 17- Dieing Flame

Mary Kate sat listening to the voice mail, playing back her recent messages.

"_Mary Kate, this is Raye Hino. I really need to talk you about what happened a few days ago, so if you could give me a call, I'll be waiting."_

That was the 20th message from Raye yet. Mary Kate glanced at the voice mail sadly. _Sorry Raye, she thought _as she pressed the delete button, _you wouldn't understand what I'm going through._

"Hey. Mary Kate. Is everything all right?" said Hannah as she walked in the room.

Mary Kate nodded sadly. Hannah understood.

"Sad about finding out that Raye's a scout?' Hannah asked as she sat down next to Mary Kate on the couch.

Mary Kate nodded, "I really liked her and felt like I knew her from somewhere. But, now she might be a distraction in the mission."

"Have you told Olivia?" asked Hannah, "I mean, you two are very close."

"No," replied Mary Kate, "She's still in shock that Trista is Sailor Pluto."

**Meanwhile at Cherry Hill Temple:**

"So they still haven't answered back?' said Luna as she glanced around at the girls.

"I've called Mary Kate about 20 times and she still hasn't replied," said Raye who was sitting on the temple's steps.

"I've email Olivia too and she hasn't emailed me back, either," said Trista.

"We haven't seen Jenna or Taylor at the race course or the music hall," said Amara.

"They haven't even come to school," said Amy with a concerned look.

"They're defiantly trying to avoid us," said Serena.

"What gave you that idea?" said Raye sarcastically.

"Hey!" said Serena, "I was just saying…"

"Your such a meatball head," said Raye holding her arms, "You can't even see the oblivious things."

"I can too," shot back Serena and stuck out her tongue.

"Can not!" said Raye as she stuck out her tongue.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Enough!" said Luna in great annoyance.

"Right now we have to find out what the enemy's up too," said Artemis.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So keep on your guard," said Luna.

**The next day:**

Raye walked through the park. She was carrying her school bag and wearing her school uniform. Ahead of her, she noticed a girl with short blonde hair.

"No way," thought Raye as she stopped suddenly, "Its Mary Kate."

Mary Kate was slowly walking down the park. She was lost in thought. Raye quietly came up behind her.

"Hey, Mary Kate," said Raye getting Mary Kate's attention.

Mary Kate turned and saw Raye. She became very nervous.

"Uh, hi Raye," she said with a nervous smile, "Well, got to run."

She turned to leave.

"Mary Kate," said Raye as she grabbed Mary Kate's arm, "Why haven't you answered any of my calls? Is it because I'm Sailor Mars?"

Mary Kate turned around. Raye noticed a teardrop sliding down her face.

"No, Raye. It's not that…" started Mary Kate as she sunk to the ground on her knees.

Raye got down on her knees and put her hands on Mary Kate's shoulder. Mary Kate looked up to see Raye smiling gently.

**In the Negaverse:**

Vesite sat staring at her mirror. The mirror was starting to reveal the holder of a Zodiac Crystal. Finally after getting some energy, her mirror could finally trace the one that holds a Zodiac Crystal. An image of a girl started to appear. Vesite look closer to the mirror and gasped when she realized who it was.

"Mary Kate," said Raye as she and Mary Kate were sitting at the temple, "What are the Zodiac Crystals?"

"They are twelve power crystals, that were hidden in 12 individual humans," explained Mary Kate, "Together they form the legendary Silver Zodiac Crystal."

"How do you know who holds a Zodiac Crystal?' asked Raye.

"Well, I don't really know," said Mary Kate with a small smile, "But so far the enemy hasn't found one yet."

"No for long," came a voice.

Mary Kate and Raye stood up and turned around to see Vesite standing there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello Mary Kate," she said stepping forward, "Or should I say, Sailor Aries."

"What do you want, Vesite?" said Mary Kate with a half smile of her face.

"You know what I'm here for," replied Vesite holding up her mirror, "Your Zodiac Crystal!"

"Zodiac Crystal?!" said Mary Kate in shock, "What are you talking about?'

"You humans are so pathetic," said Vesite.

"Leave us alone, Vesite or else," threatened Raye coolly.

"Or what?' challenged Vesite with a wicked grin.

Raye pulled out her transformation stick. Mary Kate grabbed her hand and whispered, "Don't transform. If you do, Vesite will know you're Sailor Mars. She already knows I'm Sailor Aries."

"But, I have to protect you," said Raye.

Mary Kate shook her head, "No any more. Its my turned to protect you."

She took her bright red pendent off her neck and held it up above her head.

"_**Aries Guardian Power!"**_

Mary Kate's body became a sparkly red. A chain of fire appeared in her hand. She used the chain to surround her body with fire. The fire chain swirled around and a blast of fire roared up. Sailor Aries had taken Mary Kate's place.

Vesite smiled. _So she wants to go down fighting, thought Vesite._

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with the soldier of fire," said Aries coolly.

"Too bad for you," said Vesite, "My element is also fire. **_Vesite Burning Flame!_**"

A circle of fire surrounded Vesite. Then she pointed at Sailor Aries. The fire circle went for Aries and Raye. Aries quickly pushed Raye out of the and dodged the fire circle. Raye ran behind a tree and held up her transformation stick.

"**_Mars Star Power!_**" she shouted as her hands got a sparkly red manicure.

She used her transformation stick to control the flames so they were above her. Then the flames shot down and created fire circles on her body. The fire circles disappeared and her bright red high heels, followed by the rest of her sailor suit appeared. The she put on of her hands on her hips and struck her pose behind the symbol of Mars.

"**_Aku Ryo Tai San!_**" shouted Sailor Aries as she threw her anti-evil parchment at Vesite.

Vesite create a blast of fire to counter the assault. A big blast of fire was the cause of both of the attacks. Aries rolled out of the way and Vesite teleported away. As the smoke cleared away, Aries searched from Vesite.

"**_Vesite Burning Flame!_**"

Sailor Aries spun around and saw Vesite's attack coming toward her. Aries dove to the ground, the fire blast just barely dodging the attack.

"**_Mars Fire Ignite!_**"

A blast of fire hit Vesite knocking her back. Mars ran over to Aries and quickly helped her up.

"Are you okay?' asked Mars as she helped Aries to her feet.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better once she's destroyed," said Sailor Aries.

Mars nodded in agreement.

"Lets take her down," she said.

"You wish," said Vesite with a laugh as she held up her hand.

In her hand rings appeared.

"**_Vesite Fire Rings Trap!_**" she shouted as she threw the ring at Mars and Aries.

"**_Aries Fire Storm-_**" started Aries as she began to attack.

"**_Mars Celestial Fire-_**" shouted Mars as she began her attack.

The rings hit them. Forcing them against a tree and trapping them. Two rings trapped Mars's wrists against a tree and another two rings trapped her ankles. The same thing was for Aries, but she was trapped against another tree. Vesite laughed.

"Now I got you," she said as she held up her light red mirror.

The mirror glowed and a beam shot out hitting Aries who screamed.

**Meanwhile:**

Olivia sat up quickly, as she breathed hard and sweat dripped down her face. She had fell asleep in front of the computer again.

"Hey, sleepy head," said Natalie as she walked into the room, "Fall asleep in front of the computer again?"

Olivia grinned. Lately she had been falling asleep in front of the computer.

"I had a nightmare," confessed Olivia.

"What was it about?' asked Natalie with interest.

"I was really weird," said Olivia with a laugh, "It was about Mary Kate holding a Zodiac Crystal and it was being taken from her. She and Sailor Mars were tied up to trees."

Natalie face darkened. Olivia stared at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia with concerned.

"I don't think that's a dream," said Natalie.

"What do you mean," said Olivia, "Mary Kate's here, right?"

Natalie shook her head. Olivia stood up quickly.

"Get the others," she commanded as she rushed to the door, "Tell them to transform."

"And what about you?' asked Natalie.

"I'm going to save Mary Kate and Raye," replied Olivia as she rush out the door.

Olivia ran down the street as she took her pendent off her necklace. She held it up in the air and shouted, "**_Scorpio Guardian Power!_**"

Olivia was surrounded by a by a light blue of a time stream. She held her hands above her. The time steam created a sailor suit on her body, short white gloves on her hands and the rest of her sailor suit appear. Finally her scythe appeared in her out stretched hand.

Sailor Scorpio ran down the street heading for the park where she felt the monster's presence.

Sailor Aries screamed as the crystal was extracted from his body. Tears formed in Mars's eyes as she watched helplessly as her friend was in danger.

"No!" screamed Mars, "Aries!"

Vesite laughed evilly as she saw the crystal start to appear. Then the crystal appeared and Aries's body hung limply from the tree. Mars screamed in sadness.

A jasper crystal appeared in front of Aries. Vesite laughed and held up her hand. The crystal float to her.

"I had to leave you hanging, hon," said Vesite to Mars, "But I have eleven more Zodiac Crystals to find."

"That's what you think!" said Scorpio as she raised her scythe which was glowing, "**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!_**"

Her attack transformed in stinger that aimed for Vesite. Vesite turned and saw them. She quickly teleported away.

"Dang it!" said Scorpio as she watched where Vesite last was.

"Sailor Scorpio!" shouted Mars.

Scorpio turned around and ran over to Mars. She held up her scythe and cut Mars free from the rings. Then she turned to Aries and gasped. She cut Aries free and held her body as she sat on the ground. Scorpio broke into tears. Mars walked over and sat down. She put her hand on Scorpio's shoulder.

"I couldn't save her," screamed Scorpio angrily.

"Neither could I," whispered Mars sadly.

Footsteps sounded behind them and all the guardians and scouts appeared. Sailor Moon rushed over to Mars.

"Are you okay?' she asked.

Mars turned and threw her self on Sailor Moon sobbing.

"She's gone!" she sobbed.

Sailor Moon hugged Mars and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll bring her back some how," said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly Mary Kate's body became to disappear in particles of red light. Scorpio gasped. Everyone gaped in amazement.

"No!" screamed Mars as she watch Aries's body disappear.

The red light transformed into a ram and disappeared. Scorpio screamed as tears fell quickly. Pluto put her arm around Scorpio and tried to calm her down.

The guardians stared sadly. With Aries gone, what was going to happen?

A/N: Okay, please review and tell how you like this chapter and if you want to keep the profiles up. I would really like to know! This chapter was quite sad, in my mind. I'm working on the next one.


	18. Chapter 18 Sacrifice of Wisdom and Beaut...

Disclaimer: I own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

_**Profile for Sailor Taurus**_ _**Name: Natalie Peck**_

_**Birthday: May. 1**_

_**Sign: Taurus**_

_**Age: 14-15**_

Blood Type: B 

_**Height: 5'4**_

_**Element: beauty**_

_**Favorite Gemstone: rose quart**_

_**Favorite Color: orange**_

_**Favorite Food: cookies**_

_**Least Favorite Food: kiwi**_

_**Favorite Subject: Health**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Foreign Language **_

_**Hobbies: hanging out w/ friends, auditions**_

_**Strong Points: acting**_

_**Has Trouble with: show offs**_

_**Dream: to be a famous actress**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Libra**_

_**Transformation: "Taurus Guardian Power"**_

_**Attack: "Taurus Beauty Beam Shower"**_

Chapter 18- Sacrifice of Wisdom and Beauty 

Elizabeth Miller stared out the window, she remember yesterday's events.

**Flashback:**

Suddenly Mary Kate's body became to disappear in particles of red light. Scorpio gasped. Everyone gaped in amazement.

"No!" screamed Mars as she watch Scorpio's body disappear.

The red light transformed into a ram and disappeared. Scorpio screamed as tears fell quickly. Pluto put her arm around Scorpio and tried to calm her down.

The guardians stared sadly.

**End of Flashback:**

Mary Kate had always been the leader for the inner guardians and Scorpio the leader of the outer. Leo also helped as a leader when Mary Kate wasn't around, but with Mary Kate gone permanently, what would happen.

Elizabeth punched her wall. Mary Kate was her friend and was also there when some need her.

"I just have to get her back," said Elizabeth aloud, "We need her."

"That's what I was just thinking," said Natalie as she stepped into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth blushed, "So you heard what I said."

Natalie nodded.

"Mary Kate always seemed like the younger sister I never had, " said Natalie, "I wasn't that surprise that she was a carrier of a Zodiac Crystal."

"Neither was I," agreed Elizabeth, "But now that the enemy has it and Mary Kate is gone, who knows how we can find the next target."

"Yeah, Mary Kate was the one who knew where the target was," said Natalie.

"Natalie," said Elizabeth standing up, "How about we go and rescue Mary Kate."

"Are you serious?" said Natalie in shock.

Elizabeth nodded.

"If we don't they might hurt others and I don't Maria getting in harms way," said Elizabeth.

"Your right, I don't want Julia in harms way either," agreed Natalie.

**Meanwhile:**

Raye sat in front of the Great Fire, praying. A knock on the door sounded behind her.

"Come in!" said Raye, who still concentrating.

Amy and Mina walked in together. They walked over and each sat on a different of Raye.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy with concern.

"Yeah," said Raye suspiciously, "Why?"

"We were worried about what happen yesterday," said Mina.

"Oh," replied Raye quietly.

"Hey, Raye," said Amy looking into the fire, "What are you doing exactly?"

Raye ignored the question. But then answered too softly so no one would hear.

"Are you trying to locate Mary Kate?" asked Mina kindly.

Raye nodded. Mina smiled and put her arm around Raye's shoulder.

"Raye, if you ever have a problem," started Amy.

"You know we'll always be here if you need us," finished Mina.

"Thanks, you two," said Raye, then suddenly that flames of the Great Fire, started to act weird.

"What's going on?' asked Amy nervously as she watched the fire's flames act strangely.

"I don't know," said Raye, 'But I'm going to find out."

Raye started praying and trying to find out what was going on.

"Oh, great fire of Mars," she prayed, "Help understand what is helping. Fire, moon, star, earth. Fire, air, water, rock. I am flame, flame is light."

The fire started to shaped a picture. It was of two girls. Raye, Mina and Amy gasped. The two figures looked like…

"Its Sailor Gemini and Taurus!" said Mina in surprise.

"Where are they?" asked Amy.

"At an old storage unit," said Raye.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Mina.

"Most likely doing something stupid," said Raye, "We better go find them."

"Mina and I'll go ahead, while you call the others and the guardians," said Mina.

Raye nodded. Mina and Amy stood up.

"Lets transform," said Amy.

Mina nodded and held up her gold transformation stick.

"**_Venus Star Power!"_** shouted Mina as her nails got a quick sparkly, gold manicure as her transformation started.

Mina spun around will a chain of stars in her hand. As she stopped and held up her hand, the chain of star spiraled down her body. Then they burst out and Mina had become Sailor Venus. Then she posed behind her symbol of Venus.

"**_Mercury Star Power!"_** shouted Amy as her nails got a quick manicure and became sparkly, blue.

Amy used her transformation stick and from out of it, ice blue ribbons appeared. Amy did a sort of ribbon dance, then a blast of bubbles washed away her normal clothes and her blue sailor suit took its place. Then she struck a pose behind the symbol of Mercury.

Natalie and Elizabeth stood outside a storage unit. They both nodded at each other and took out their pendants.

"**_Gemini Guardian Power!"_** shouted Elizabeth as she held up her blue pendent.

Elizabeth appeared in a world of blue. Her body had become sparkly ice blue. Then she drew and big circle in front of her and ice ribbons shot out rushing over her body and transforming her into Sailor Gemini.

"**_Taurus Guardian Power!"_** shouted Natalie as she held up her orange pendent.

Natalie held her pendent above her head. Orange circles shot down from the pendent, making her body sparkly orange. Then a chain of orange stars shot down, creating her sailor suit.

"Ready?' asked Sailor Gemini.

"Lets do this," said Taurus as she and Gemini stepped into the storage unit.

Vesite was waiting for them. Earlier they had some how contacted her and she was here to see what they wanted. Unknown them, they had something she needed. Vesite jumped down from the box she had been standing on.

"Hello," she said as she landed in front of them, "I here, so tell me what you want."

"We want Sailor Aries back," demanded Gemini coolly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vesite examined her fingernails and gave them a look of no interest.

"So? I really don't care," she said in a bored tone.

"Well, we do," said Taurus angrily, "Give her back!"

"Or what?' said Vesite giving Taurus a you-can't-do-anything-about-it look.

"Or this!" shouted Taurus pointing her index finger to the ceiling, "**_Taurus Beauty Beam Shower!_**"

Raye rushed down the street to where the guardians were staying. She had already called the others and but, she could only get Hotaru, so Hotaru would catch up with Amy and Mina.

"Why does it have to be today that Serena and her mom are on an outing, Lita is can't be reached, Amara is sick, Michelle is in a concert and Trista is at a art lesson that she can't miss," thought Raye to herself, "Well at least Hotaru can help. I hope someone is here."

Raye ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps pound and the door open. It was Julia. Julia's face turned pale when she saw Raye.

"Uh, hi," she said quickly as she was about to shut the door.

"Julia, " said Raye, "I need to talk with you."

Julia stopped and glanced up.

"Where is everyone?' asked Raye quickly.

"Well, Rachel and Lauren are out with Jenna and Taylor. Olivia is with Hannah and Adele, but Maria's here," said Julia, "Why?"

"I need you and Maria to come with me and be prepared to fight," explained Raye, "Elizabeth and Natalie are in trouble."

Julia turned and called Maria, who raced down the stairs.

"We're ready," said Julia.

Raye nodded and the three took off running down the street.

**At the storage unit:**

"**_Gemini Double Ice Beam!_**"

"**_Vesite Burning Flame!_**"

The two attacks collided and steamed cover the room. Taurus and Gemini stood back to back, searching the room for Vesite.

Vesite smiled. She was standing above them on an iron bar. She chuckled to herself as she watched them search around for her. A ball of fire glowed in her hand. She held it up and threw it at them.

"**_Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!_**"

Vesite gasped as her attack was blocked. She started to shiver as Mercury's attack's affect start to work.

Mercury and Venus raced over to Sailor Gemini and Taurus.

"What are you, two doing here?" asked Gemini.

"Sailor Mars had a vision that you two were in trouble, so we came to help," said Venus, "And it was lucky we did."

"Well, you luck has just run out!" shouted Vesite as she threw more fireballs at the scouts.

"**_Saturn Silence Wall!_**" shouted Saturn as she ran over to the scouts, with her glaive raised,

Her attack blocked the fireballs.

"Saturn," said Mercury.

"Mars went to go get the Sailor Guardians," said Saturn as she joined them.

"Well, well," said Vesite as she jumped down and landed in front of the scouts, "I think its time to tied thing up. **_Vesite Fire Rings Trap!_**"

The fire rings grew closer and closer when…

Libra and Virgo jumped in front of Gemini and Taurus and took the blast. The rings trapped them against boxes, making them unable to move.

"Virgo!" shouted Gemini racing over to her friend.

"Libra!" shouted Taurus as she did the same.

"Well, seems as my plan my have backfired," said Vesite, "But I can still get the Zodiac Crystals!"

Venus gasped. _So that's why she's here_, thought Venus, _she's come after the Zodiac Crystals._

Vesite held up her red mirror and aimed it at Gemini's back. The beam shot out, while Gemini was trying to free Virgo.

"Gemini! Watch out!" warned Mercury.

Gemini turned, but it was too late.

"GEMINI!" screamed Virgo as she watched Gemini fall to the ground.

Vesite laughed as ice blue particles began to form from her body. Then a tiger-eye stone appear. Vesite smiled and held up her mirror and another beam shot out at Taurus.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Libra as Taurus stood facing her, in the way of the beam.

"No," said Taurus firmly, "If I do, you'll get hit and I don't want that to happen!"

"Taurus…" whispered Libra softly as tears began to form in her eyes.

Taurus smiled as the beam hit her. She fell onto the floor in front of Libra, who screamed Taurus's name sadly. Like Gemini, orange particles appeared and a rose quartz appeared from her body. Vesite held up her hand and the two crystals floated over to her. She laughed and turned to leave, when…

"**_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"_**

Vesite screamed as she was burned by Mars's attack. Venus and Mercury turned to see Mars running over.

"We have to stop her from taking the crystals!" shouted Mars.

"Okay," said Venus with a nod.

She closed her eyes as a chained surrounded her.

"**_Venus Love Chain Encircle!_**" she shouted as she directed the attack at Vesite.

Her chain knocked the crystals out of Vesite's hand. Vesite screamed in pain.

"**_Shine Aqua Illusion!_**" shouted Mercury as she tried to freeze Vesite.

Vesite dodged it and grabbed the crystals. Saturn held up her glaive preparing to attack.

"**_Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!_**" she shouted as she release her attack that hit Vesite directly.

Vesite screamed louder than before. She knew she was dieing, so with her last strength she teleported away, to the Negaverse.

**Negaverse:**

Pallite was sitting at a table when Vesite appeared. Pallite stood up. She was going provoke Vesite, when she saw that her elder sister was badly injured. She ran over, forgetting her hate for her elder sister.

"Vesite," she said as he knelt down by Vesite, "What happened?"

"They hurt me badly," whispered Vesite as loud as she could, "I'm not going to live much longer."

"What?!"

"Here," said Vesite weakly as she handed Pallite the two crystals, "I manage to get these."

With that she disappeared in a shower of red stardust. Tears streaked down Pallite's face as she gripped the crystals tightly.

"Don't worry, Vesite," she whispered aloud, "I'll get rid of those scouts, once and for all!"

**Later:**

Raye, Mina, Amy and Hotaru sat sadly in Raye's room. Again they had been unable to save another victim from the Negaverse. Happy chatter came from outside Raye's room as Serena, Lita, Michelle, Trista and sickish Amara walked in. They took one look at the four girls faces and knew something bad had happened.

"What happened?" asked Luna as she and Artemis joined the others.

Mina turned toward the others and told them what had happened.

A/N: I'm starting 19, (yea). Okay, it took me a little while to write it, but I couldn't put it up because of that weird virus. So, will everyone please review and tell me if you like what's happening so far and if you like the profiles?


	19. Chapter 19 Ice, Love and Thunder Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters; I only own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

A/N: These profiles have nothing to do w/ the chapter (really). I put them in order that each sign appears, starting w/ Aries and ending w/ Pisces. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Name: Elizabeth Miller**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Gemini**_

_**Birthday: June. 10**_

_**Sign: Gemini**_

_**Age: 14-15**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Height: 5'2**_

Element: Wisdom 

_**Favorite Stone: Tiger-eye**_

_**Favorite Color: Blue**_

_**Favorite Food: Bagels**_

_**Least Favorite Food: Spinach**_

_**Favorite Subject: Math**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Health**_

_**Hobbies: ice skating, hanging out with friends**_

_**Strong Points: Having a clear head in battle**_

_**Has Trouble with: Needles**_

_**Dream: To be a famous ice skater**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Virgo**_

_**Planet: Mercury**_

_**Transformation: "Gemini Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Gemini Double Ice Beam" Chapter 19- Ice, Love and Thunder Die 

Rachel walked through down by the seaports. She searched around for her two friends, Maria and Julia. Soon she saw two figures leaning on a rail and gazing out at the ocean. Rachel jogged over to the two.

"Julia, Maria," she said as she ran up the two, "We've been looking over for you both. You gave us a scare!"

Rachel pulled out her green communicator. She called Jenna.

"Hey, I found them," said Rachel as Jenna's face appeared on the screen.

"That's a relief," said Jenna giving a sigh.

"We'll be back soon," said Rachel as she turned off her communicator.

She turned to face the two girls. Their faces look sad.

"What's wrong you two?' asked Rachel, "I've never seen you two like this."

Tears streaked Julia's face. She hid her face in her hands. Maria turned away from Rachel, trying to hold back her sadness.

"Please," said Rachel gently, "Tell me what's wrong."

Julia flung herself on Rachel.

"They're gone!" she sobbed, "She killed them!"

"Who's gone?" asked Rachel looking at Maria.

"Elizabeth and Natalie," replied Maria sadly, "They sacrificed themselves to protect us. Vesite took their lives."

Rachel gasped and her face fell in sadness.

"T-their gone?! " said Rachel in shock.

Maria nodded sadly. Rachel closed her eyes. _There must be a way to bring them back, _she thought.

She quickly brought out her green laptop. She started typing on it.

Julia glanced at Rachel. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can track down the rest of the Zodiac Crystals," said Rachel.

"Great idea," said Maria, "If we can find the rest of the Zodiac Crystals before the enemy, maybe we can rescue the others."

Rachel nodded. Then her laptop started beeping.

"It's found some of the Zodiac Crystals!" said Rachel excitedly.

"Where are they?" asked Julia as she looked over Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm zooming in on the place," said Rachel.

**In the Negaverse:**

Pallite looked into her mirror. It reflected three humans. Pallite smiled wickedly. _I've found the targets and all I have to do is get their crystals,_ she thought as she teleported away.

**At Lita's House:**

Mina and Lita sat eating some of Lita's meatloaf.

"Lita," said Mina as she finished off her meatloaf, "This food is so good. Its to die for!"

"Thanks Mina," said Lita as she blushed, "Its really not that hard to make."

"For you, that is," replied Mina, "I can hardly boil water."

Sweat drops appeared on the back of Lita's head. She remembered when everyone had gotten sick from a monster and Mina had been the only one not sick. She had tried to cook and let's just say in her future, being a cook isn't a job for her.

Lita's communicator suddenly started beeping. Lita picked it up and turned it on. Amy's face appeared on the screen.

"Lita," said Amy, "I've tracked down another of those Nega monsters. I'll need your help."

"Okay, count Mina in too," said Lita, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Uh, where is there any way?"

"I'm down by the docks," replied Amy, "Hurry."

Lita nodded and turned off her communicator.

"Ready to kick some Nega butt?" she asked Mina who stood up.

Mina nodded in agreement as she held up her transformation stick.

"**_Venus Star Power!"_** shouted Mina.

Mina spun around will a chain of stars in her hand. As she stopped and held up her hand, the chain of star spiraled down her body. Then they burst out and Mina had become Sailor Venus. Then she posed behind her symbol of Venus.

"**_Jupiter Star Power!"_** shouted Lita as her fingernails got a quick, sparkly green manicure.

Lita was in a world of green. She held her transformation stick above her head and it produced lighting. She stuck her other hand out in front of her as she spun slowly around. The lighting transformed in a nucleus of some sort. The lighting shot out and Sailor Jupiter spun around her struck her pose as the symbol of Jupiter appeared behind her.

**Meanwhile:**

"I've tracked down the rest of the Zodiac Crystals!" said Rachel as she pinpointed each crystal.

"You so rock!" said Maria, "Where is each?"

"You're not going to believe, but I know the holder of each crystal too," said Rachel.

"Well, who are they?' asked Julia.

"Its-" started Rachel, but then she stopped in mid sentence and stared behind Julia and Maria.

Julia and Maria turned to see Pallite standing behind them, smiling an evil grin.

"Hello, Sailor Guardians," she said greeting the three scouts.

"What do you want Pallite?" demanded Maria.

"Nothing much, really," answered Pallite.

"Then why are you here?' asked Julia coolly.

"She here because we hold Zodiac Crystals," replied Rachel.

Julia and Maria turned in shock.

"We?!" they said together.

Rachel nodded.

"Smart girl," said Pallite, "So you'll hand them over."

"Not with out a fight!" replied Rachel as she held up her green pendent, **_"Sagittarius Guardian Power!"_**

"**_Virgo Guardian Power!"_** shouted Maria as she held up her lavender pendent.

"**_Libra Guardian Power!"_** shouted Julia as she too, held up her yellow pendent.

Rachel's body became a sparkly green as her pendent glowed and transported her to a world of green. Rachel's pendent glowed and lighting bolts shot down her body. The rain appeared out of nowhere, washing away Rachel's street clothes and transforming her into Sailor Sagittarius.

Maria's pendent glowed as Maria's body became sparkly lavender. She held her arms strait out. Waves of ice creped up her arms and all over her body. The a huge wave of ice was over her whole body, transforming her into Sailor Virgo.

Julia spun around as her body became sparkly yellow and her pendent glowed. Chains of ribbons with stars on them, wrapped around her body until her normal clothes disappeared and were replace with her sailor suit.

"We're ready to take you down!" said Sailor Virgo who was all pumped up to beat Pallite.

"We'll see," said Pallite.

A snowball formed in her hand.

"**_Pallite Snowball Attack!"_** she shouted as she produced many snowball and threw them at the three guardians.

"You got to be kidding me," said Libra as she dodged the attacks, "I think its time for my to tie her up!"

Sailor Libra put her hands together and then brought them apart producing a chain of yellow hearts.

"**_Libra Love Chain Hit!"_** she shouted as her chain sped toward Pallite.

It caught Pallite and tied her up. Pallite smiled and closed her eyes. The chain started to have ice form on it. Soon it had become covered in ice. Pallite broke free of the ice.

"No way!" shouted Sailor Libra in amaze, "She stopped my attack!"

"I'm going to do more than that!" replied Pallite.

"We'll see!" shouted Virgo as her blew a kiss, "**_Virgo Freezing!"_**

"_**Pallite Snowball…"**_

"_**Kiss!"**_

"Attack!" 

The two ice attacks collided. Then out of nowhere a beam shot out. Pallite screamed as she barely dodged it. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Venus appeared.

"If you want trouble, pal, you're looking at it! My name is trouble, I'm Sailor Jupiter!" shouted Jupiter.

"You bet my friend, Jupiter. Some my call me a bookworm, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. Beware because I am Sailor Mercury!" shouted Mercury.

"You're thinking I'm just a pretty blonde, but in my case, what you see is definitely not what you get. V is for victory, I'm Sailor Venus!" shouted Venus.

Pallite laughed, "I thinks its time to cool you three down!" she said, **_"Pallite Ice Blast!"_**

Her attack hit Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Ice started forming around their bodies.

"What's going on!" shouted Venus in terror.

"She turning us into gaint ice cubes!" shouted Jupiter as the ice quickly froze her chest as kept on going up.

Mercury tried to say something but the ice had already frozen her. Soon Venus and Jupiter were also frozen. Pallite laughed and turned to face the guardians.

"Now for what I came for!" she held up her mirror which began to glow, "Say so long Sailor Virgo!'

The beam shot out quickly hitting Virgo before she had a chance to react. Virgo didn't faint, but stood there stunned as lavender particles began to form in front of her.

"Virgo!" shouted Libra waving her hand in front of Virgo's face, "Snap out of it!"

Pallite laughed and held up her mirror and once again another beam shot out hitting Libra. Libra screamed as particles began to form outside her body.

"Now its your turn," said Pallite turning to face Sagittarius.

"If I die," said Sailor Sagittarius, "I'm taking you with me."

Pallite laughed as she used the mirror.

"**_Sagittarius Lighting Arrow Shock!"_** shouted Sailor Sagittarius quickly as she fired her arrow.

The arrow sped past the beam and hit Pallite, who screamed when its shocking effect took place. The beam hit Sagittarius who closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She fell to the ground as green particles formed.

Lita opened her eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ she thought as she glanced around the room.

She was in a hospital. Sitting by her bed, was Lauren a.k.a Sailor Capricorn.

"You're awake," she said with a small smile.

"Where's Mina and Amy?" asked Lita.

"Their fine," replied Lauren, "They're in different rooms in the hospital. You and Mina got hit the worst. Amy's probably going to recover quicker than you of you two. Probably because her element is ice."

"What happened to Rachel? And the others?" asked Lita, "Did the kill Pallite?"

"Yes," replied Lauren sadly, "Rachel release her lighting arrow just in time, killing Pallite."

"So she's okay?" asked Lita happily.

Tears formed in Lauren's eyes.

"No," she whispered sadly, "They're dead. We got their just in time to see their bodies disappear and a woman, scale and archer disappear too."

Lita's face fell. "I could of saved them!" she said angrily.

"No one could of, Lita," said Lauren as she stood up to leave, "I think you need some rest."

"Thanks for filling me in, Lauren," said Lita.

"No problem," said Lauren as she turned to leave, but then she spun around her faced Lita, "Rachel thought highly of you, Lita. She said you were on of the bravest people she's ever met."

With that Lauren left.

**Later:**

Olivia sat with Taylor who was examining the three Zodiac Crystals.

"This one," said Olivia holding up one, "Is a carnelian, the one that came from Maria's body."

She picked up another, "This is a moonstone and came from Julia's body."

She held up the last one, "And this is an agate and it's Rachel's,"

"We now have three and so does the enemy," said Taylor, "We have to find the rest quickly. Time is running out."

"I know, Taylor," replied Olivia, "But ever since this mission started, we've been sacrificing people."

Taylor nodded in agreement, "But it's the only way to get the Zodiac Crystals."

"I know," said Olivia, "But sacrificing our own teammates? When is this going to end?"

"When one side holds all 12 Zodiac crystals," replied Taylor as she got up from the table and left the room.

Olivia stared into space. _Please, Messiah. Where are you? We need you help to defeat this enemy!_

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? Anyone going to say? I've only got one person saying they like the profiles, does everyone hate them or something?


	20. Chapter 20 Silent Suffering

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon (duh). I own the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters.

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Cancer**_ _**Name: Adele Bruggman**_

_**Birthday: June. 31**_

_**Sign: Cancer**_

_**Age: 14-15**_

_**Height: 5'1**_

Blood Type: O 

_**Element: Crystal**_

_**Favorite Stone: Aventurine**_

_**Favorite Color: White**_

_**Favorite Food: Peanut Butter**_

_**Least Favorite Food: Chocolate**_

_**Favorite Subject: Band**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Math**_

_**Hobbies: playing flute, swimming, writing poems**_

_**Strong Points: activating magical objects, playing music**_

_**Has Trouble with: being grumpy **_

_**Dream: to be a famous guitarist**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Leo**_

_**Planet: Moon**_

_**Transformation: "Cancer Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Cancer Crab Hammer" 

Chapter 20- Silent Suffering

Hannah pushed the doors open that led into the Crossroads Mall. Olivia and Lauren followed her in. The three had decided to take a break for fighting and to try and relive them selves for seeing their friends die.

"Do you think they'll come back?' asked Lauren quietly as the trio walked through the mall.

"I don't know," replied Olivia as she adjusted her purse.

"You two," said Hannah as she leapt in front of them, "I want you two to forget about those six and just have fun. "

As she said that she tripped and fell on her face. Olivia and Lauren giggled and helped Hannah up.

**Meanwhile:**

Adele walked down the street alone. Right now she need some time to herself. Ever since she had become a scout, many people that she knew and cared about were in danger. There just had to be a way to put a end the these Nega monsters way and…

"Adele!"

Adele turned around to see Serena running up to her.

"Oh, hi Serena," mumbled Adele as Serena walked with her.

"Adele," said Serena, "Are you okay? I've been trying to get you attention for almost five blocks!"

"I'm fine," snapped Adele.

"You sure don't seem like it."

"Serena…" started Adele, "Why do you can so much?"

"Well, because your, uh…my friend," said Serena.

"Even though I'm a Sailor Guardian."

"Yeah."

Adele smiled, "You're really sweet, Serena."

"Uh, thanks," said Serena, "I think."

**At Crossroads park:**

"Hey, Adele," started Serena.

"Huh?"

"Why exactly are the Zodiac Crystals?"

"Well," said Adele, "To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure what they are. Olivia knows more about it that me."

"But, why do you have to sacrifice people to get them?"

"Because, it's the only way to protect this planet," replied Adele standing up, "This might sound strange to you, Serena, but the other guardians and I aren't from this planet. Well, that's what I think at least."

"You aren't?' replied Serena in surprise.

Adele shook her head; "Sometimes it feels like I had another life before this one."

Serena stared.

**At the mall:**

"This elevator ride is taking for ever," complained Olivia, "I am soooo bored."

"Ditto," said Hannah, "How long does it take to get to the fifth floor?"

"Maybe we're not going to the fifth floor," said Lauren, "I think we're heading down."

"Yep," replied Olivia, "You're right."

"Okay, this might just be me," said Hannah, "But, I think on of those Nega women are behind this."

Lauren and Olivia nodded in agreement. The trio each pulled out their pendent.

"**_Scorpio Guardian Power!"_** shouted Olivia.

Olivia was surrounded by a by a light blue of a time stream. She held her hands above her. The time steam created a sailor suit on her body, short white gloves on her hands and the rest of her sailor suit appear. Finally her scythe appeared in her out stretched hand.

"**_Leo Guardian Power!"_** shouted Hannah.

Hannah closed her eyes as her body became sparkly gold and from her pendent beams of light appeared. The beams acted like ribbons that wrapped around Hannah's body, transforming her outfit into Sailor Leo's. As the bright light faded away, Sailor Leo stood there ready to battle.

"**_Capricorn Guardian Power!"_** shouted Lauren.

Lauren's pendent glowed and she appeared in a world of purple and black. Two blacks circles appeared above her and below her, each shooting out black ribbons that wrapped around her body. Then purple dust washed over her body and her six pointed star staff appeared in her hand.

**In the basement:**

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened revealing the three guardians.

"Okay," said Sailor Leo as they stepped into the basement, "This place definitely says creepy."

"I think it says Nega creep!" said Sailor Scorpio turning around.

Sailor Capricorn and Leo turned around. They're sitting on some boxes, was Junite.

"Well, well," she said as she stood up, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Junite!" said Capricorn, "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" replied Capricorn.

Leo rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the answer," she said.

"I tired of doing this the hard way," stated Junite, "**_Junite Thunderstorm Clash!"_**

Junite fired a blast of thunder at the three guardians, who dodged it.

"**_Scorpio Deadly Sting!"_**

Sailor Scorpio's attack sped toward Junite. Junite held up her hands and shouted, **_"Junite Thunder Screen!"_**

A shield appeared and blocked Scorpios attack. Junite laughed and used her **_"Junite Thunderstorm Crash"_** again.

The three dodged the attack once again.

"We can't keep on doing this," said Leo as she dodged another attack.

"Leo's right," said Sailor Capricorn, "You two get out of here and I'll hold her off. "

"What!" said Leo and Scorpio in unison.

"We're not going to do that," said Scorpio.

"Have any better ideas?' said Capricorn stubbornly.

"But we're a team and we have to stick together," protested Hannah.

"And as a team," said Capricorn, "Sometimes we have to break apart to complete the mission. Now go!"

"Capricorn…" started Scorpio.

"Scorpio, I know what you're going to say. But, we must make sacrifices to protect the ones we love. You guys are my friends and I want to protect you. So listen to me and get out of here, before I use my attack on you!" said Capricorn.

Scorpio nodded sadly and she and Leo took off running toward the elevator. Capricorn watched them go and turned around to face Junite.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my friends," said Capricorn in an icy tone.

Junite smiled, "I hope you'll be worth my time. **_Junite Thunderstorm Crash!_**"

Junite fired her attack, as Capricorn barely jumped out of the way. Her star staff glowed as she shouted her attack.

"Capricorn Silent Scream!" 

She fired her attack at Junite who jumped in the air and used her thunder attack. Capricorn used her "Silent Scream" to counter the attack. As the two attacks collided, smoke filled the room. As it cleared away, Capricorn searched around for her enemy. Behind her Junite threw her thunder attack at Capricorn who turned to see the attack heading right for her. It was too late to dodge it, so she put her staff up in front of her trying to block the attack.

A large crack filled the air as Capricorn's star staff broke in two. Capricorn fell to her knees on the ground next to her staff. Junite smile and walked over to her. The attack had badly damaged Sailor Capricorn who was quite weak. Junite bent down and took Capricorn's chin and tilted her face up.

"You're Zodiac Crystal is mine," she sneered as she held up her green mirror, which was glowing.

A teardrop fell onto the ground as the beam shot forward taking a Zodiac Crystal and a life too. Capricorn's body fell to the ground. Junite stood up and walked away.

"All I have to do now is find those two other scouts," she thought as she left the basement, in search for Sailor Leo and Scorpio.

Behind her, Sailor Capricorn's body transformed into black particles of light that became a glowing black goat. The goat disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

A/N: Another sad chapter. Sorry, but this is what I had in mind. It's sorta a cliffy, so you'll have to read my next chapter to see what happens to Sailor Scorpio and Leo. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I love writing it.

eternalsailorcosmo


	21. Chapter 21 Fading Hope

Disclaimer: Okay, I've said this about 20 times; Sailor Moon- don't own it. Sailor Guardians- their mine. Random/made up characters- totally mine!!!!!

_**Name: Hannah Misciaci**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Leo**_

_**Birthday: July 31**_

_**Sign: Leo**_ Age: 14-15 

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 5'1**_

_**Element: light/fire **_

_**Favorite Stone: rock crystal**_

_**Favorite Color: pink and black**_

_**Favorite Food: pizza and ramen**_

_**Least Favorite Food: mushrooms and onions**_

_**Favorite Subject: Biology, gym and English**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: math**_

_**Hobbies: dance, gymnastics, martial arts and cooking**_

_**Strong Points: helping others with their problems**_

_**Has Trouble with: math and going nuts over guys**_

_**Dream: to be a famous crime scene investigator or lawyer**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Cancer**_

_**Planet: Sun**_

_**Transformation: "Leo Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Leo Solar Beam Flash" 

_Last Time: While at the mall, Hannah, Olivia and Lauren discover another member of the Negaverse, Junite waiting for them. They transform to go out and fight her. Unlike her other two sisters, Junite takes a direct approach and attacks them. Realizing that they are no match, Sailor Capricorn bravely stays behind to fight Junite, giving Leo and Scorpio a chance to escape. Sailor Capricorn and Junite battle until there is a big explosion causing smoke to surround the two. Junite appears behind Capricorn and attacks her. Capricorn's star staff breaks and Junite kills her, taking another Zodiac Crystal. The hunt is on for Sailor Leo and Scorpio. Will Junite succeed in capturing them too?_

Chapter 21- Fading Hope

The elevator made its way up from the basement. Scorpio and Leo stood in the elevator waiting. Suddenly Scorpio shivered in fright.

"Is something wrong?" asked Leo noticing Scorpio's behavior.

"I'm not sure," replied Sailor Scorpio slowly, "It feels like…"

Suddenly the elevator stopped with a jolt throwing Sailor Leo and Capricorn against the wall.

"What happened?" said Leo as she stood up rubbing her arm.

"We've stopped," said Scorpio as she pushed the 'open door' button.

Nothing happened. Leo glanced at the floor level.

"It says we're near the roof."

"There's only one way to get out," said Scorpio pointing to the hatch above them, "Up."

**Meanwhile:**

Adele stopped. She and Serena were heading toward the mall to go find Hannah, Lauren and Olivia. Now she was getting a bad feeling about the place.

"Serena," she commanded, "Get out your brooch and be ready to transform at any second!"

Serena did as she was told and took her out her red, heart shaped brooch. Adele took out her white pendent. She and Serena entered the mall. It was dead quiet. Lying around them, were a person who's energy had been stolen.

Serena gasped and shrieked, "What happened!"

Adele quickly put her hand over Serena's mouth trying to shush her.

"Sorry," whispered Serena, "What happened?'

"Negaverse."

"Uh, right."

Serena followed Adele who led her to the center of the mall. Adele pointed up.

"I getting major Nega vibes from up there," she said.

"Same," agreed Serena.

"Transform," said Adele as she held up her pendent, **_"Cancer Guardian Power!"_**

Adele was suddenly in a world of silver. Her pendent glowed as her body became a sparkly silver. Crescent moons surround her body forming silver ribbons that wrapped around and transformed in her silver leotard. Then more crescent moons circled around her waist creating her pink skirt as more move up her feet to her legs creating her silver, with pink lining, knee high boots. Her white hand gloves appeared and her jewelry too. Finally her silver tiara and pink hair jewel appeared finishing off her outfit.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!"_** shouted Serena as she held up her brooch.

She had come into a world of pink and blue. A blue heart was around her body as she spun around in circles with her arms above her head. Pink hearts appeared and transformed into pink ribbons that wrapped around her body and created her white sailor suit. Then pink hearts became ribbons and transformed into her elbow length gloves. She bent backwards like she was going to do a back flip and pink ribbons appeared on her legs transforming into her glossy red knee high boots. She stood up and spun slowly around as the blue heart transformed into blue dust and became her blue skirt. She spun around as a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and then her gold tiara took its place as her red choker with a gold heart, crescent moon earrings and red hair jewels appeared. Then she posed as a big red heart appeared in the background.

Sailor Leo and Scorpio climbed up the ladder and around.

"We should be near the roof," said Scorpio studying their location.

"Is that good or bad?' asked Leo.

"I'm not sure about that yet," replied Scorpio with a shrug, "But in my random mind, that's good."

"Too bad this is as far as you're going to get," said Junite as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Junite!" said Scorpio and Leo together, both surprised by her appearance.

Junite smiled, "You're friend, Sailor Capricorn had an… interesting death,"

"What do you mean 'death'?" said Leo afraid of what it really meant.

"You know what I mean," replied Junite as a wicked smile creped onto her face.

Sailor Scorpio gasped, "No you're lying!"

"That's what you want, be face the truth. You know she's dead and you'll be joining her."

"We'll see," said Scorpio in an icy tone as she raised her scythe, **_"Scorpio Deadly Sting!"_**

"**_Junite Thunder Screen!"_** shouted Junite as she raised both hand in front of her as a wall of lighting protected her.

As soon as the wall disappeared Leo attacked.

"**_Leo Solar Beam Flash!"_** she shouted as light erupted from her hands hitting Junite and smashing her against a wall.

Junite groaned as she slowly stood up. She was quite angry now.

"**_Junite Thunderstorm Crash!"_** she shouted as she launched her attack.

Leo and Scorpio both dodged it. Junite's attack hit a big beam, causing it to fall between Scorpio and Leo. Then rubble showered down separating the pair.

"Scorpio!" shouted Leo standing up and running over to the rubble, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think Junite's over here too," replied Scorpio, "Go to the roof and I'll meet you up there. Don't worry, I can take care of her."

"Okay," replied Leo as she heading toward a ladder that would take her to the roof.

Scorpio turned to see Junite standing up.

"Now its just you and me," she said calmly as she raised her to attack, **_"Scorpio Deadly Sting!"_**

"_**Junite Thunder Screen!"**_

Scorpio's attack was blocked once again. Junite fired her own attack back at Scorpio who leaped into the air and starting twirling her scythe around like a propeller. Then when she was over Junite, she raised her scythe and brought it down on Junite.

Junite screamed in pain, as the sharp side of the scythe hit her. Scorpio held her scythe as a shield against Junite, who tried punching her. Finally Junite used her thunder attack and broke Scorpio's scythe.

Scorpio gasped as her scythe broke. Junite smiled.

"Ready to give up?" she asked with a smile.

"In your dreams," replied Scorpio charging at Junite, fists bared.

She punched Junite in the stomach and then gave her a powerful karate chop. Junite tried aiming some punches back, but Scorpio dodged the blows. As she dodged the blows she tripped over Junite's foot. Junite grinned, thinking she had won, but Scorpio swung one of her legs and tripped Junite who joined her on the ground.

Scorpio rolled away from Junite and got up to her feet. Junite did the same.

"You know your going to lose," said Junite, "Why not just give up? You're injured, I broke your scythe, you can't attack and there's nowhere to run."

"And let you have all the fun? I don't think so," said Scorpio.

"Fine, have it your way," said Junite, **_"Junite Thunderstorm Crash!"_**

Scorpio screamed as the shock ran though her body. She fell to her knees. Pain was all over her body, her head hurt, she was too weak. Junite walked over to her with the green mirror in her hand.

"I win," she said with a smile.

"That's what you think," muttered Sailor Scorpio.

"Huh?"

"A messiah will be awakened soon. She will destroy you and you evil and bring hope and light back to this planet. Then she will be unite with two other messiahs and together they will destroy the Negaverse!" said Scorpio, "The light will win over the darkness."

"You can believe what you want," said Junite raising her mirror, "But for right now, darkness has won!"

The mirror glowed and a green beam shot out. It hit Scorpio's body and pulled out her Zodiac Crystal. Before she died, Scorpio closed her eyes and prayed, _Messiah, if you can hear me. I can no longer fight and free you. Protect the other guardians so they can release you. I sorry I failed you, please forgive me._

Then her body transformed in dark red particles of light and a scorpion made of light appeared and disappeared quickly.

Junite smiled as she held Scorpio's Zodiac Crystal in her hand. _Sailor Leo here I come,_ she thought as she teleported to the roof to battle Leo.

**On the roof:**

"Olivia, where are you?' thought Leo as she paced slowly back and forth on the roof, "Did Junite kill you?'

The thought of Olivia dead brought tears to her eyes. Olivia was the one who had found all of the guardians and she and Aries had become the leader of them. If Olivia was dead that meant…

"She's not dead," thought Sailor Leo banishing that idea from her head, "She can't be!"

Junite appeared on the roof. _Perfect, just perfect,_ she thought as she located Sailor Leo.

Sailor Leo's back was to her. Junite held up her mirror and released the beam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sailor Cancer as the green beam hit her.

"Cancer!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Adele!" screamed Leo turning around to see Cancer take the hit.

"Shoot!" said Junite angrily as she watched the other scout take the place of Leo.

"Cancer," said Leo as she knelt down by her friend, "Please don't go!"

Tears formed in Cancer's eyes, "I'm sorry, Hannah," she whispered, "But its up to you, Jenna and Taylor now. I know Olivia and Lauren are dead and I'll be joining them soon."

"You can't go, you can't," sobbed Leo.

Cancer smiled as her body disappeared in a shower of silver light. A silver crab took the light's place and disappeared also. Sailor Leo slowly stood up, her face was hidden.

"First you killed Capricorn, then Scorpio and now Cancer," she said as she raised her head revealing tears in her tears, "I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"**_Leo Solar Beam Flash!"_**

Sailor Leo released her attack at Junite who used her screen to block it. Sailor Leo was about to try again when Sailor Moon stopped her.

"Lets combine our attacks and destroy her," she said as she took of her tiara.

Leo nodded.

"**_Moon Tiara" _**shouted Sailor Moon as she performed her attack.

"**_Leo Solar Beam"_** shouted Leo as her attack start to form.

"_**Magic!"**_

"_**Flash!"**_

Leo's attack combined with Sailor Moon's tiara to form a disc of flying light and fire. Junite used her screen to try and stop the attack, but the power of Sailor Moon and Leo was too great. The attack destroyed the wall and killed Junite too.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief. Suddenly, someone clapped. Sailor Moon and Leo turned to see a woman appear.

"Very clever on killing Junite," she said, "I'm impressed."

"Who are you?" demanded Leo.

"I'm the Cereite, last of my sisters," she said, "I battle you soon enough, But right now I'll take this Zodiac Crystal."

She held up her hand and the Zodiac Crystal floated to her. With that she teleported away.

A/N: Scorpio and Cancer died. Unexpected huh? See I do have some surprises. Okay, this story is getting to the really exciting part. There are only three guardians left (if you don't remember, here they are) Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Pisces and Sailor Leo. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

eternalsailorcosmo


	22. Chapter 22 The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (but its on my Christmas list); I do the Sailor Guardians and all made up characters (one less thing to put on my wish list.)

_**Name: Maria Bartlett**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Virgo**_

_**Birthday: Sep. 15**_

_**Sign: Virgo**_

Age: 14-15 

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 5'1**_

_**Element: Ice**_

_**Favorite Gemstone: Carnelian**_

_**Favorite Color: violet**_

_**Favorite Food: fruit salad**_

_**Least Favorite Food: Sushi**_

_**Favorite Subject: Home Econ.**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Science**_

_**Hobbies: Being silly, playing tricks, ice-skating**_

_**Strong Points: Being silly**_

_**Has Trouble with: Love letters**_

_**Dream: To be a famous ice skater**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Gemini**_

_**Planet: Mercury**_

_**Transformation: "Virgo Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Virgo Freezing Kiss" 

Chapter 22- The Plan

Jenna sat at the foot of Hannah's bed watching over her. Hannah was asleep right now. Jenna smiled; Hannah needed to rest after battling with Junite. When Serena had brought Hannah back, Hannah had been covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

Jenna closed her eyes. Now Lauren, Olivia and Adele had been killed. Olivia was had always been their leader. Now with three more guardians killed, how much longer could she and Taylor hold up?

Jenna stood up and took out her communicator. She turned it on and started talking to Taylor.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get rid of the enemy fast," replied Taylor was at a pool.

"Hannah's still injured, but she can still fight," said Jenna,

"No," replied Taylor, "We can't let Hannah come."

"And why is that?' asked Jenna, who was puzzled by Taylor's remark, "Hannah is just a good of fighter as you and me."

"If one of us is killed, we need to have someone still there," replied Taylor.

Jenna smiled, "Is that so? Or is it you just are afraid to let Hannah get hurt?"

Taylor ignored her.

"I'll meet you at the park in ten minutes, I have a pretty good feeling that our enemy is going to be there," said Taylor.

"Okay," replied Jenna as she hung up.

Jenna turned to leave, but stopped. She pulled out of her pocket three crystals. She put them on the table next to Hannah.

10 Minutes Later… 

Taylor and Jenna stood in the middle of the park.

"I getting major vibes," said Taylor.

"Same."

Taylor glanced at Jenna and saw her staring at the ground sadly.

"Jen," said Taylor, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," said Jenna looking up and giving her a fake smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, because whatever it is, you know you cant tell me, girl."

"It's just that," started Jenna, "I was thinking about Dan and if he's out of the hospital yet."

Taylor nodded. Dan was Jenna's boyfriend. He had gotten attacked by one of the Nega monsters and had to go to the hospital, a few months before the Guardians had left for Japan.

"I'm sure he's fine and thinking about you," replied Taylor quietly, "Now ready to do this?'

Jenna nodded and wiped away a tear.

"**_Pisces Guardian Power!"_** shouted Taylor as she held up her pendent.

"**_Aquarius Guardian Power!"_** shouted Jenna as she held up her pendent.

Taylor's body became sparkly, sea green as she appeared in an ocean like world. Using her pendent to draw a circle around her body as she spun around. While spinning, water washed over her body and transformed her outfit into Sailor Pisces.

Jenna's body too became a sparkly dark blue as she appeared in a world of orange and blue. Her pendent had created a whirlwind that circled around her body in three different parts. Finally a larger whirlwind, shot up beneath her feet and her sailor suit appeared.

Sitting above, in a tree, Sailor Uranus and Neptune watched the two girls transform.

"You know," said Sailor Uranus after a while, "They remind me of ourselves when we went after Eudial (Sailor Moon S)."

"But this time," said Neptune, "We won't let them get hurt."

To be continued…

**Reviewer Replies**

Okay, okay. I'm finally doing the "reviewer replies" you wanted me to do eternalsailorscorpio. Happy?

For those who don't know what "reviewer replies" are, its when I'm going to answer all the questions you asked in the reviews and some your probably going to ask later on (well, maybe some.)

Are the Sailor Guardians going to return?

_Well, I'm not going to say, because a. it's going to be a surprise; b. it would ruin the ending._

Are you killing off the Sailor Guardians?

_No, I'm not. Some of the Guardians just happen to hold a Zodiac Crystal. It may seem like I'm trying to kill them off, but I'm not._

Who is the mysterious woman?

_Once again, it's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough._

What are the Zodiac Crystals?

_Basically they are power sources within your body. They allow the owner to become more powerful in certain ways. Again at the end, you'll find out how they work._

What is the Silver Zodiac Crystal?

_A combination of the 12 Zodiac Crystals, that's the reason Lady Hecate and her minions are after the Zodiac Crystals, so they can form the Silver Zodiac Crystal (think of Queen Beryl, Zoycite and the seven rainbow crystals.) It's suppose to be just as powerful as the Silver Imperium Crystal._

Is that "dull crystal" (that appears in chapters 3 and 16) the messiah?

_Yes and no. In chapter 16, that was the messiah speaking to Sailor Leo, but she's not within the crystal. The crystal has a special ability that you'll learn about in an upcoming chapter._

Who is the messiah?

_I'm not going to reveal her true identity, but she is someone/people you might not guess. She and the "mysterious woman" are the same person. She'll appear at the end._

ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL?????????

_Uh, well….I might, but that depends on the fans. If they want a sequel or not. The out come of this story depends on if they want a sequel or not._

_**So those of you who do, please review the story or email me ****) saying yes or no.**_

If you have any more questions about this story, review or email ) me.

eternalsailorcosmo


	23. Chapter 23 Promise Me

Disclaimer: I only own the Sailor Guardians, made up characters (good and bad). Sailor Moon isn't mine (thought in my mind it is).

_**Name: Julia Donnelly**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Libra**_

Birthday: Oct. 14 

_**Sign: Libra**_

_**Age: 14-15**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 5'2**_

_**Element: Love**_

_**Favorite Stone: moonstone**_

_**Favorite Color: yellow**_

_**Favorite Food: sushi**_

_**Least Favorite Food: hagus (a Scottish food)**_

_**Favorite Subject: calculus**_

_**Least Favorite: none**_

_**Hobbies: playing soccer, making movies, being w/ friends**_

_**Strong Points: being a quick thinker**_

_**Has Trouble with: being alone**_

_**Dream: famous director**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Taurus**_

_**Planet: Venus**_

_**Transformation: "Libra Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Libra Lovely Chain! Hit" 

_Last Time: Jenna and Taylor had made plans to destroy Cereite by themselves. They left Hannah asleep at their house, while they set off to find Cereite. Unknown to them Sailor Uranus and Neptune were watching them transform and were planning to interfere with Aquarius and Pisces's plan. Will they be able to help the Guardians defeat Cereite or will Cereite win the battle?_

Chapter 23- Promise Me

A figure appeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms front of Sailor Aquarius and Pisces. She had red hair that was pulled into two circles on the back of her head. She wore a dark blue jacket like shirt, with a matching skirt and black knee high boots. Her uniform was the same as her sisters. Her arms where crossed over her chest. She smiled as she saw Sailor Aquarius and Pisces.

"Well, its good to see you both again," she said in a mocking tone, "I've missed you two sooo much."

The two guardians gave her cold stares. Cereite was a little token back, but she recovered.

"Oh, I see how it is," she said, "You're mad about my sister, Junite killing you little friends."

She received more cold stares.

"Bring back our friends," demanded Pisces coldly.

"Sorry, but no can do," replied Cereite.

"Fine, then we'll do for you," said Aquarius.

"Oh, that's what you think," said Cereite unfolding her arms, "I think a separation is needed."

The ground began shaking and a hole appeared underneath Aquarius who screamed as she fell in.

"AQUARIUS!" shouted Pisces as her friend fell in.

The hole disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Now, this is much better, don't you agree?" said Cereite with a smile.

"Where is she?' demanded Pisces turning to face Cereite angrily.

"Over there, but she's a little tied up," said Cereite pointing to a tree that was quite a distance away.

Pisces looked over to see Aquarius tied up.

"Let her go," she demanded, "Right now!"

"She'll be free, once I take her Zodiac Crystal," taunted Cereite, "And yours also."

"What?" said Pisces with bewilderment.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't guess," said Cereite as she rolled her eyes, "Really, I'm starting to think you don't have a brain. Any way, you and your friend, Sailor Aquarius are both owners of Zodiac Crystals, that will soon be mine."

While Cereite was talking to Pisces, Aquarius managed to get free. She ran behind Cereite as she released her attack.

"Aquarius Whirlwind Surround!" 

Her attack hit Cereite in the back. Nothing happened. Aquarius gasped in surprise and horror. Cereite smiled as she turned around.

"My element is plants. That means I strong against wind and water," she said watching the shock faces of the two scouts, "You can say good bye to you life. **_Cereite Vine Whip Lash!_**"

A vine shot out of one of her hands and went toward Aquarius.

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

Uranus's attack hit the vine, destroying it. Cereite gasped as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune jumped out of the tree.

"Invited by the new age, where the heavens reach the earth, Sailor Uranus," stated Uranus.

"Invited by the new age where the tide of Neptune roars, Sailor Neptune," stated Neptune.

"Uranus!?"

"Neptune!?"

"More scouts," said Cereite, "That means more fun!"

She threw at green ball at the two. It floated in mid air for a moment and then created a flower like creature, (sort of like the monsters from the Sailor Moon R Movie). It roared as it ran toward Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

"**_Neptune Deep Submerge!"_** shouted Neptune as she released her attack.

It had no affect on the monster. The monster ran toward Uranus and Neptune trying to attack them.

Cereite smiled as she watched her monster trying to destroy the two scouts.

"Now to get what I came for," she said turning to face Aquarius and Pisces who had both gotten together.

"Lets try attacking her together," said Pisces.

Aquarius nodded in agreement.

"**_Pisces Waterfall"_** shouted Pisces as she started her attack.

"**_Aquarius Whirlwind"_** shouted Aquarius as her attack formed in her hands.

"**_Cereite Flower Petal"_** shouted Cereite as flower petals appeared in her hand.

"Drown!" 

"_**Surround!"**_

"Attack!" 

The attacks met each other at mid way. The two sides pushed their attacks to try and get the upper hand.

"I have idea how to defeat this flower monster," said Neptune as she leapt into the air and her Deep Sea Mirror appeared in her hand, **_"Submarine Reflection!"_**

Her mirror's attack hit the monster. Its right armed glowed. Uranus and Neptune nodded. Uranus ran up and her Space Sword appeared in her hands.

"**_Space Sword Blaster!"_** she shouted bringing her sword down the monster.

It howled in pain as it was destroyed.

**Meanwhile:**

Cereite held up her other hand.

"**_Cereite Vine Whip Lash!"_** she shouted trying her vine whip attack once more.

It hit Aquarius knocking her back. Pisces stopped her attack in surprise. That's all Cereite needed. She aimed her flower attack at Pisces and threw her against a tree. Pisces hit the tree and fell unconscious. Cereite smiled evilly as her mirror appeared in her hand. She held it up and two beams of light shot out hitting Aquarius and Pisces's body. Two crystals appeared in front of them. One was blue lace crystal and the other was amethyst crystal. Cereite smiled triumphantly as the two crystals floated into her hand and she teleported away.

"Aquarius!" shouted Uranus as she ran over to Aquarius, who was beginning to fade away.

"Uranus," she said weakly, "Don't let them win…they can't get all of the Zodiac Crystals…promise me you'll not let them…"

Uranus nodded sadly. Aquarius smiled sadly as her body disappeared into particles of dark blue light that transformed into a water bearer and once more disappeared again.

Pisces's body too began particles of sea green light and was transformed into a fish. The fish disappeared too. Tears formed in Uranus and Neptune's eyes. Two more guardians had been killed.

"When is this madness going to end!" shouted Uranus angrily as she punched a tree.

Neptune didn't answer. She stared at the place where Pisces's body had been.

"_Taylor_" she thought.

A/N: So, did you like the chapter? It was an okay one, not as intense as previous, but still okay. I'm starting Chapter 24 (wow, 24 chapters!). In that chapter I'm introducing a new scout, she's going to be a surprise.


	24. Chapter 24 Darken Sun

Disclaimer: I only own all the Sailor Guardians (every single one of them), Sailor Crescent Moon (new scout you'll meet), and all made up/ random characters (their mine!)

_**Name: Olivia Beck**_ Sailor Name: Sailor Scorpio 

_**Birthday: Oct. 29**_

_**Sign: Scorpio**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 5'9**_

_**Element: death**_

_**Favorite Stone: Hematite**_

_**Favorite Color: blue**_

_**Favorite Food: cheese**_

_**Least Favorite Food: Brussels sprouts**_

_**Favorite Subject: science**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: gym**_

_**Hobbies: writing, playing tennis, drawing**_

_**Strong Points: being a leader**_

_**Has Trouble with: seeing one die**_

_**Dream: to be a famous scientist**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Aries**_

_**Planet: Pluto**_

_**Transformation: "Scorpio Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Scorpio Deadly Sting" 

Chapter 24- Darken Sun

Hannah slowly opened her eyes. How long had she been asleep?

"You're awake," said a voice over from her left.

Hannah turned her head and saw a girl with blond hair and eyes that were a mix between blue, green and gray.

"E-Elena!?" said Hannah in shock as she sat up it surprise, "How are you…What are you…What in the world are you doing here?!"

Elena smiled smugly.

"Can't a little sister come and see her big sister?' she replied.

Hannah rolled her eyes. Elena was Adele's 12-year-old sister. Adele's parents were divorced, so Adele lived with her dad, while Elena lived with her mom. Hannah had only met Elena once, but she knew that Adele and Elena were very close. They both were great swimmers and born on the same day, even though Elena was two years younger.

"So, Hannah. Where's Adele?" asked Elena, "I've been here for almost an hour an haven't seen her yet."

"Well, Elena…" started Hannah, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Elena leaning forward.

"Adele's…"said Hannah as she tried to say it, "Adele's…"

"Adele's what?" asked Elena.

"Adele's dead," whispered Hannah quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

Elena stared at her for a moment. Then smiled.

"Nice joke, Hannah. Really where is she?" said Elena with a grin.

"That's no joke," replied Hannah sadly, "I'm telling the truth."

Elena's grin faded and her face darkened.

"She's d-dead," she said as she choked on tears that formed in her eyes.

Hannah nodded sadly.

"You're lying!" shouted Elena standing up as tears fell down her face, "She's not dead! She can't be!"

Hannah tried to calm down Elena, who threw herself in Hannah's arms. Hannah patted her head and tried to sooth her.

**Later:**

After calming down Elena, Hannah sat alone in her room. Suddenly in front of her a hologram of Cereite appeared.

"Nice place you have," said Cereite glancing around the place.

"Who are you?" asked Hannah, "And what do you want?"

"I'm Cereite, a servant of Lady Hecate, queen of darkness," replied Cereite, "I'm tired of chasing after you, annoying guardians. So I propose a duel. One on one, winner takes all. Are you in?"

Hannah thought for a moment, "Fine, I'm in," she said in agreement.

"Then meet me at Starlight Tower at six clock," said Cereite, "Come alone."

The hologram of Cereite disappeared. Hannah stood up and got dressed quickly.

"_I know this is dangerous gambling with a person from the Negaverse_," she thought as she got dressed quickly, _"But it's the only way to bring back the others, I hope."_

Hannah left her room quietly, so she wouldn't disturb Elena. Then she left the house and ran down the street, with her transformation pendent and the three Zodiac Crystals in her jacket.

A little while later… 

Elena walked down the stairs to open the door. Someone had just rang the doorbell. She opened the door to see a handsome man standing there. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore a olive green jacket and kaki pants.

"Hi, is Hannah there?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs," replied Elena, "Would you like to come in?"

The man nodded and stepped inside.

"I'm Darien Shields," he said as he introduced himself.

"Elena Bruggman, I'm Adele's sister," introduced Elena.

"Nice to meet you, Elena," said Darien with a friendly smile.

"Same," replied Elena.

"So, is Hannah here?" he asked.

Elena nodded, "Come on, I'll take you to her."

Darien followed her up the stairs and to Hannah's room. Elena pushed open the door, revealing Hannah's room with no Hannah!

"She's gone," said Elena in surprise.

Darien walked over to the bed and picked up a note.

_-Elena_

_I've gone for a walk, to go meet a friend of mine at Starlight Tower, Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_-Hannah_

Darien read the note over once again.

"_Shoot!_" he thought realizing what Hannah was up to, _"She's probably take the Zodiac Crystals with her."_

He turned to leave, but Elena stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go find Hannah," replied Darien.

"I'm coming too," said Elena.

Darien shook his head, "Its too dangerous."

"What's so dangerous about getting Hannah?" asked Elena.

"_Great!"_ he thought, _"She has no clue that Hannah is a scout."_

"Okay, you can come," he said.

**Starlight Tower:**

Hannah walked up the flight of steps to the main room of the tower. There waiting for her was Cereite.

"Hello there, Sailor Leo," she greeted as walked toward the center of the room and put her nine crystals on the ground, "I've held up my end, now you hold up yours."

"Fine," said Hannah as she walked over and place her three crystals next to Cereite's.

Cereite smiled as she watched Hannah place her crystals down. Behind Hannah, a thorn had grown out of the ground and as soon as Hannah stood up, the thorn would bury its self in her back. Hannah stood up. Cereite laughed. Hannah gave her a confused look as the thorn was released.

A something red streak past and stopped the thorn. Cereite gasped in surprise. Hannah turned around and saw the thorn.

"You double crossed me!" she said angrily.

Cereite growled in annoyance and frustration. Behind her, Darien and Elena appeared.

"Darien! Elena!" shouted Hannah in surprise, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to save you," replied Darien as he and Elena raced over.

"Save me?"

"Yeah, I did the same thing a long time ago and gave the Negaverse my Rainbow Crystals, I'm not letting you make the same mistake," said Darien.

Hannah nodded, "We better transform."

"Leo Guardian Power!" 

Hannah closed her eyes as her body became sparkly gold and from her pendent beams of light appeared. The beams acted like ribbons that wrapped around Hannah's body, transforming her outfit into Sailor Leo's. As the bright light faded away, Sailor Leo stood there ready to battle.

Darien held up a red rose. His outfit was transformed into a slick black tuxedo, with a matching top hat.

Elena gasped. No way! Hannah was a scout!

"_That must mean-_" she thought as she realized the truth, _"Adele's a scout too."_

Sailor Leo stepped forward, "I'm ready to get this over with," she said.

Cereite smiled, "Then here's a gift for you, **_Cereite Flower Petal Attack!"_**

Flower petals blinded Sailor Leo and Tuxedo Mask.

"I can hardly see," moaned Leo as she was forced to close her eyes.

Tuxedo Mask pulled her down and put his cape over her.

"Can you use your attack?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll try," replied Leo as she stood up slowly.

"Leo Solar Beam Flash!" 

Leo's attack flashed thrown the flower petals and hit Cereite, who screamed in pain. Cereite's flower attack stopped and the petals that had been blinding Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Leo, fell around them.

"You got lucky, but now your going to lose you luck," said Cereite angrily.

"That's what you think," said Elena stepping forward.

Cereite turned to face her and smiled.

"You're not going to win and take those Zodiac Crystals and I'll make sure of it," said Elena as she held up transformation stick, like the other scouts. Hers had a big star on the top (like the inner scouts) and a crescent moon in the center.

"**_Moon Crescent Power!"_** she shouted as her hand got a quick, sparkly silver manicure.

Elena appeared in a world of tie-dye. She held her transformation stick and a chain of crescent moons appeared. She spun the chain around a few times and then held it above her head. The swirled around her body a few times and then a burst of light.

Elena's blue skirt, pink tee shirt had disappeared. Now she wore a white leotard, a black skirt with crescent moons of it; knee high boots that were black with a crescent moon on the top. She had two silver bows in back and in front of her sailor suit. Her brooch was a silver crescent moon too. Her chocker was black and had a crescent moon on it, so did her earrings. She wore elbow length white gloves with three white rolls at the top. Her hair was done in two meatballs like Sailor Moon. Her hair jewels were silver and her tiara was silver too, with a crescent moon in the center.

"I'm a champion of Love and Justice and have sworn to protect this planet. Attacking other protectors is wrong. I, Sailor Crescent Moon will punish evil on behalf of the moon and that means you!" shouted Elena who was now Sailor Crescent Moon.

Sailor Leo and Tuxedo Mask stood there in shock. _Another scout!? Sailor Crescent Moon!? _

"Where do you all come from?" asked Cereite in annoyance, "You just pop out of nowhere!"

"**_Crescent Moon Frisbee Attack!"_** shouted Crescent Moon as she took off her tiara and threw it at Cereite.

Cereite dodged the tiara and blocked it with her flower attack.

"Try this!" she shouted, **_"Cereite Vine Whip Lash!"_**

A vine shot out of her hand and aimed for Sailor Crescent Moon.

"Crescent Moon! Watch out!" shouted Leo.

Crescent Moon ignored her and held up a mirror that had appeared magically in her hand. She held it up, as the attack closed in on her.

"**_Crescent Moon Mirror Reflect!"_** shouted Sailor Crescent Moon as she held up her silver mirror in front of her.

The vine hit the mirror and bounced off and went back at Cereite, who screamed and tried to stop it. She managed to dodge it, but just barely.

Leo ran over to Sailor Crescent Moon.

"Elena, you never told me you were a scout," she said.

"I didn't know that you guys were scouts either," she replied, "But now we each know one another's secret."

Cereite growled in pain and anger. She squinted her eyes and focused her power. Behind them another thorn appeared. But this one was more deadly. It would kill the target, so that she could get rid of them. She aimed it Sailor Crescent Moon. Once she was out of the way, Sailor Leo would be easy to get rid of.

Cereite stood up and opened her eyes wide. The thorn was released. Many thing happened in the few moments it took.

Tuxedo Mask shouted a warning. Crescent Moon turned to see the thorn coming right at her. Leo knocked Crescent Moon out of the way and took the blow. She screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

Cereite swore. Once again her plan had been messed up, but in a good way this time. She held up her mirror and used it to extract Leo's Zodiac Crystal. The crystal appeared out of her body and float over to Cereite's hand with the other eleven crystals.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Crescent Moon ran over to Sailor Leo who was beginning to fade.

"I'm sorry I failed…" she murmured as her eyes began to close, "Crescent Moon…Tuxedo Mask…you must…not let them get…the…Zodiac…Crystals…"

"Hannah…" whispered Sailor Crescent Moon, "Don't go. Please don't."

Sailor Leo smiled weakly as her body disappeared in a shower of gold and transformed into a lion. The lion roar and charged away, disappearing into the night sky.

Tears poured down Crescent Moon's face as she buried her head in Tuxedo Mask's chest. He patted her head and tried to calm her down.

Cereite smiled. She had finally done it! She had obtained all 12 Zodiac Crystals. She held up her mirror and levitated the 12 crystals.

"Go to Lady Hecate," she commanded.

Sailor Crescent Moon glanced up. She couldn't let the Negaverse get the Zodiac Crystals. She quickly stood up and charged at Cereite. Cereite glanced at her and held up her hand, creating her flower petal attack. The force threw Sailor Crescent Moon back. Tuxedo Mask caught her as she fell.

"Now to get rid of you," said Cereite as she walked toward Tuxedo Mask.

"**_Sailor Planet Attack!"_** shouted five voices.

That was the last thing Cereite ever heard. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus zoomed at her and killed her with their combined attack. Cereite screamed as she died, joining her three sisters in death.

The scouts landed perfectly on their feet, except for Sailor Moon who landed on her butt. The four outer scouts, plus Luna and Artemis appeared from the stairs. They all joined Tuxedo Mask who was still holding Sailor Crescent Moon in his arms.

'They killed her," he said as he choked on a tear, "They killed Leo."

The scouts gasped. The final guardian had been killed.

"Then who is this?" asked Artemis nodding toward Sailor Crescent Moon, "I've never seen her before."

"She calls herself Sailor Crescent Moon, " said Tuxedo Mask, "But really, she's Adele's little sister."

Luna walked over closer as Tuxedo Mask put her down. The crescent moon mark on Luna's forehead began to glow. A beam shot out from it and hit Sailor Crescent Moon's forehead. Her crescent moon tiara disappeared and a yellow crescent moon took its place. The scouts gasped in surprise. Only the royal Moon Family had that mark!

Crescent Moon's mirror began to glow and the landscape around the scouts began to change. Soon they were in a different world. They had landed on a balcony in some different world. The earth could be seen in the night sky. The scouts had arrived on Silver Millennium!

From within the shadows of the balcony, a figure started to walk toward the scouts…

To be continued…

A/N: Another cliffy…Well, for those of you who are tired of them, too bad. I kinda enjoy doing cliffys. But the next chapter I promise won't have the same title or part 2 in it. Its call _Day of Remembrance_.


	25. Chapter 25 Day of Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I own the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Crescent Moon, the Zodiac Princess, Princess Callisto, Hecate, Eris and all made up characters!

_**Name: Rachel Martin**_

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Sagittarius**_

_**Birthday: December. 7**_

Sign: Sagittarius 

_**Age: 14-15**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

_**Element: lighting**_

_**Favorite Gemstone: agate**_

_**Favorite Color: green**_

_**Favorite Food: salads and apple pie**_

_**Least Favorite Food: none**_

_**Favorite Subject: Foreign Language**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: none**_

_**Hobbies: cooking, playing softball, track**_

_**Strong Points: helping others with their problems, being smart**_

_**Has Trouble with: bad grades**_

_**Dream: be a famous runner**_

_**Scout usually pair up with: Sailor Capricorn**_

_**Planet: Jupiter**_

_**Transformation: "Sagittarius Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Sagittarius Lighting Arrow! Shock" 

_Last Time: We meet Adele's younger sister, Elena who reveals herself as Sailor Crescent Moon. She teams up with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Leo in hope to defeat Cereite. The plan failed and Leo was killed, revealing she was a barrier of the final Zodiac Crystal. Sailor Crescent Moon tried to stop Cereite from sending the 12 Zodiac Crystals to the Negaverse but failed. Sailor Moon and the inner scouts appeared and destroyed Cereite with "Sailor Planet Attack". With Cereite dead, Sailor Crescent Moon transports the scouts to the ruins of Silver Millennium. Unaware of what will happen next, the scouts wait as they will be greet by a figure who is approaching._

Chapter 25- Day of Remembrance

The figure approached the scouts, still hidden by the shadows.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon, "And what do you want?"

"Still the same as always," replied the figure, "You haven't changed since our last meeting, Princess Serena."

The figure stepped out the shadows. She had white hair that was in meatballs like Serena's. She wore a sleeveless, white dress with a crescent moon at the top. On her forehead, there was a yellow crescent moon.

"Mother!" said Sailor Moon in surprise.

Everyone gasped. Queen Serenity smiled. Sailor Moon's sailor suit was transformed into Princess Serenity's princess dress. A crescent moon appeared on Princess Serenity's forehead. Tuxedo Mask's tuxedo became his armor as her transformed into Prince Endyimon.

Everyone stared at the transformation of their prince and princess. Queen Serenity walked over and kneeled down next to Sailor Crescent Moon. She touched Crescent Moon's crescent moon and Sailor Crescent Moon's out began to change. She now wore the same type of dress as Princess Serena (Serenity _(but, so I won't get some of you confused with Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity, I'm going to call Princess Serenity, Princess Serena.)_ Her hair was pulled up in two meatballs, and the crescent moon mark stayed on her forehead.

Serena gasped, Sailor Crescent Moon had transformed into a princess of some sort.

"Mother," she said turning to face Queen Serenity, "Who is Elena, I mean Sailor Crescent Moon really?"

"Your sister," replied the Queen, "As is all the other guardians."

"Their all my sisters!" shouted Serena in shock.

"No, meatball head," replied Mars.

"Princess Cancer, Princess Callisto and you are my only daughters," replied Queen Serenity.

"Princess Cancer? Princess Callisto?" repeated Serena, "Who are they?"

"This is Princess Callisto," said Queen Serenity as she put her arm around Sailor Crescent Moon a.k.a Princess Callisto, "She's your younger sister."

"But how come we've never remembered them?" asked Sailor Pluto stepping forward, "I've would have remembered them."

Queen Serenity shook her head, "I erased all of you memories, including Luna and Artemis's. But now that you have met them, it's time so see what happen. I'm going to take you back and see the princess and the final days of our kingdom."

The world around them began to disappear and the scouts were teleported into the memories of Queen Serenity.

**On Silver Millennium:**

"Happy Birthday, Cancer!" shouted 13 year old Callisto as raced into Princess Cancer's room and jumped on the bed awaking Cancer.

Princess Serena (who had turned 15 the day before) also raced in the awake her younger sister.

Cancer opened her eyes and got up ever groggily.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Hurry up and get dressed," said Callisto who was bouncing up and down, "The other princesses are going to be here soon!"

Then she raced out of the room. Serena stayed with Cancer. After Callisto had run a good distance down the hall, Serena turned and locked Cancer's door.

"So," said Cancer, "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"I don't know," replied Serena.

"Mother's going to find out eventually," said Cancer as she changed into her princess dress, exactly like Serena's.

Her hair was now put in one meatball on the side of her head. There was no crescent moon mark on her forehead. Instead there were two circles inside an oval that was yellow.

"But I love him," said Princess Serena staring into space.

"Well," said Cancer seeing her sister's face, "Just be careful."

Serena nodded.

**Later:**

The Royal Moon Family were in the throne room. Queen Serenity sat in her throne and her three daughters stood, Cancer in the center and her two sisters next to her.

"The Royal Family of Mercury," said the announcer, "King Hermes and Queen Athena, and the royal daughters. Princess Mercury, Princesses Gemini and Virgo."

A man and woman walked in together dressed in ice blue, followed by three girls. Cancer recognized the three girls. Princess Mercury was known for her intelligence. Her younger sister, Virgo had earned the name Virgo the Virgin because she would want to remain a virgin for life. Gemini gained the title the Twin because she was always with her sister.

"The Royal Family of Mars. King Ares and Queen Hestia with their two daughters Princess Mars and Princess Aries."

A man, woman and two girls walked forth, dressed in red. Princess Mars had a temper, as Serena said. Princess Aries was known for her great skill as a leader.

"The Royal Family of Jupiter, King Zeus, Queen Hera, Princess Jupiter and Princess Sagittarius."

Four people walked in all dressed in green. Princess Jupiter was known for her great fighting skill, her younger sister, Princess Sagittarius was a great archer and runner.

"The Royal Family of Venus, King Eros, Queen Aphrodite, Princess Venus, Princess Libra and Taurus."

A group of five walked in all dress in orange and yellow. Princess Venus was very beautiful and sometimes could be mistaken for Princess Serena; she also was a leader too. Princess Libra was known for her just skill and her ability to tell about love. Princess Taurus was one of the most beautiful girls in the Solar System.

"The Royal Families of Uranus, King Aeolus, Queen Urania, Princess Uranus, and Princess Aquarius.

A family of four all wearing dark blue, walked forth. Princess Uranus was one of the fastest runners and was known as the Princess of the Sky. Her younger sister, Princess Aquarius was kind and controlled the element wind.

"The Royal Family of Neptune, King Poseidon, Queen Amphitrite, Princess Neptune and Princess Pisces."

The family was dressed in aquamarine. Princess Neptune was known for her grace. Princess Pisces was known for her great swimming skills through out the Solar System.

"The Royal Family of Pluto, King Hades, Queen Persephone, Princess Pluto and Princess Scorpio."

A family of four that was wearing dark red forth. The two daughters were twins. Princess Pluto was a minute older that Princess Scorpio. Princess Pluto guarded the gate of time, while her sister guarded the gate of death.

"The Royal Family of Saturn, King Cronus, Queen Rhea, Princess Saturn and Princess Capricorn."

Cancer had remembered the last time she had met the two sisters, Princess Saturn was quiet and had the ability to heal others quickly. Her younger sister, Princess Capricorn was quite powerful in rebirth, she could always sense a new planet being born.

"Princess Leo, the royal Princess of the Sun."

Princess Leo walked forth dressed in gold. She was the cousin of Prince Endyimon and she was the princess of the sun.

A Year Later… 

The memory of first meeting all the princesses still lingered in Princess Cancer's mind. In a few months she'd turned 16 and would inherit her father's legendary crystal, the Silver Zodiac Crystal. That had been 12 power crystals from each King of the Planets. Before her father's death, her mother and father had decide that Serena would inherit the Imperial Silver Crystal and Cancer the Silver Zodiac Crystal. A teardrop fell from her eye. She had barely known her father, he died when she was about three, Serena the same age and Callisto was one.

She looked out at the planet Earth. Her sister and Prince Endyimon had been discovered only of few weeks ago. Mother was going to separate them, but she saw how much they were in love and let them continue to be with one another. Maybe they would even marry one day.

**Last few days before fall of Silver Millennium:**

Leo walked down the hall with Princess Callisto who was still thirteen. The ball had just ended and Leo's cousin, Prince Endyimon had said his good bye to Princess Serena and would be leaving with the Planetary Knights go fight Queen Beryl and her army.

**Final Day:**

Everyone was in the castle chatting happily, when Princess Aries burst in. She started screaming about Beryl. Queen Serenity ran over to the girl and tried to calm her down. But Aries kept on screaming that Beryl had reached the moon. Queen Serenity gasped as she heard an explosion.

Beryl and her force had arrived. Soon there was chaos everywhere. Many people were split up into different groups.

Princess Aries, Mars, and Leo ran through the panic crowd searching for Princess Serena who had disappeared mysteriously. Out of the crowd, a handsome blonde hair man appeared. He smiled as he advanced on the group. Mars recognized him.

"Jadeite!" she said almost spitting out the words, "You've joined her."

"Yes and I'm in charge of your death, Princess Mars," replied Jadeite as he walked closer.

Princess Mars stood in front of Princess Aries and Leo and held up a gold pen like item.

"**_Mars Power!"_** she shouted as her red princess gown disappeared and her sailor suit took its place.

Meanwhile, all the other guardians of Princess Serena each transformed into their sailor form. Mercury tried to defeat Zoycite with her "Bubble Blast" but was killed by him. Same with Jupiter who tried to kill Nephlite and Venus who tried to kill Malachite. All three ended up dead, same with Mars who was killed by Jedite.

The twelve Zodiac Princesses rushed to find Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis and another black cat, named Hecate.

"No, she taken them both," sobbed Queen Serenity.

"No, not the princess," sobbed Luna.

Queen Serenity called out her elder daughter's name.

"I won't let this end this way," she said, "I won't let them take your future away from you."

"Queen," said Luna, "If you use the Imperial Silver Crystal you won't have any strength left."

"It's the only way, Luna," said Queen Serenity sadly; "I must sacrifice our kingdom if we're to regain peace."

She held up the Crescent Moon Wand with the Imperial Silver Crystal, **_"Cosmic Moon Power!"_**

She held up the wand and pointed it toward seven monsters. She trapped the seven monsters within shards of the Imperial Silver Crystal.

"Queen Serenity, you did it," said Luna happily.

"You beat them, their gone," congratulated Queen Serenity.

"Trap them all yes, but destroyed them no. If I did, I would have destroyed Serena and the others too," said Queen Serenity sadly, "Now they're all inside the power of the crystal and I must send them in the future of Earth."

"But if you saved them," asked Luna, "Why are you so sad?"

"Because none of them will ever remember their life here or anything about it. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again. Or you two either," said Queen Serenity, "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power to send you and everything you'll need into the future. Serena and her friends will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free."

"Yes," replied Luna,

"All of you will be reborn on Earth with no memories of what so ever. But if evil forces ever try to repeat what happen here, it is up to you two will know what to do," said Queen Serenity with a sob, "Now farewell, all of you. Good-bye Serena, you're in my heart always. "

She sent the Princess Serena and her royal court into the future with the remaining evil of the Negaverse. Then she pulled out the Zodiac Silver Crystal.

"Mother…" started Princess Callsito.

"I will also send you and others into the future, " she put Zodiac Silver Crystal into the Crescent Moon Wand.

"**_Cosmic Zodiac Power!"_** she shouted as the Zodiac Silver Crystal broke into twelve different colored shards.

Each Zodiac Princess disappeared and were trapped inside each shard. Princess Callisto, who was holding Hecate, gasped.

"Mommy," she said, "What's going to happen?"

"I have sent your sister and her friends into the future, but she won't with Serena or her friends," said Queen Serenity.

A teardrop fell from Callisto eye. Queen Serenity glanced up at her youngest daughter.

"I will also send you into the future, Callisto," said Queen Serenity, "You will hold the power to replay the memories of what happen."

With that, she send Callisto into the future. Hecate walked up to the Queen who was slowly dieing. Queen Serenity smiled at the black cat with a gray crescent moon on its forehead.

"Hecate," she said turning to the cat, "I'm going to send you to go watch over Princess Scorpio at the Gate of Dead, she will be the first scout to awaken."

"Yes, my queen," replied Hecate as she disappeared through at portal.

Queen Serenity cried. Death was coming closer and closer.

**End of Memories:**

"So you see," said Queen Serenity, "Of what happened."

Through out the scouts' head, million of questions bubbled waiting to be answer. Queen Serenity smiled and turned to leave.

"Mother, wait!" shouted Princess Serena, "How are we suppose to defeat this new enemy."

Queen Serenity turned and smile sadly. From above, the same dull crystal that the Sailor Guardians had found before appeared.

"Luna," she said, "Remember the power this crystal holds within and use it."

Then Queen Serenity disappeared. The landscape around the scouts disappeared and they were back in Starlight Tower.

Princess Serena had transformed back into Sailor Moon and Prince Endyimon to Tuxedo Mask.

Princess Callisto transformed back into the unconscious Sailor Crescent Moon who was beginning to awake.

Luna stared at the dull, now sparkling crystal in front of her. What was Queen Serenity talking about?

A/N: I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story. Okay, I'm soon going to announce if I'm going to make a sequel, so if you want/ don't want me to please email review, or me because I will answer back.

Oh, yeah. Today is December 5 and that is Lita Kino (Kino Makoto)/ Sailor Jupiter's birthday! **Happy Birthday Sailor Jupiter!**


	26. Chapter 26 Another Moon Star is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Crescent Moon, Sailor Luna, and all made up/ random characters!

Name: Jenna Tyler 

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Aquarius**_

_**Birthday: February. 12**_

_**Sign: Aquarius**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Element: wind**_

_**Favorite Stone: Blue Lace**_

_**Favorite Color: Dark Blue**_

_**Favorite Food: sushi**_

_**Least Favorite Food: pears**_

_**Favorite Subject: P.E**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: History**_

_**Hobbies: playing baseball, motor cross**_

_**Strong Points: being understanding**_

_**Has trouble with: sexist people**_

_**Dream: to be a famous baseball player**_

_**Usually paired up with: Sailor Pisces**_

_**Transformation: "Aquarius Guardian Power"**_

Attacks: "Aquarius Whirlwind Surround" 

Chapter 26- Another Moon Star is Born

**Cherry Hill Temple:**

Elena sat with the other scouts who were discussing how to destroy the Negaverse.

"We have to get rid of them some how," said Lita.

"But how?" said Raye, "We don't even know where to find them."

"I'm trying to come up with a program to track them down," said Amy as she typed on her laptop.

"While Amy is doing that, " said Luna, "The rest of you must be on your guard."

"Hey, Luna," said Mina, "Have you remembered anything about that crystal Queen Serenity gave you?"

Luna shook her head, "Not yet, but I feel I've used before. But I can't remember how."

"Don't worry," said Artemis, "You'll figure it out."

"Elena," said Serena as she turned to face Elena, "Do you know anything about this enemy?"

"Well," said Elena slowly, "I don't know much, but their leader is Hecate. I've never seen her before, only fought her servants."

"You know," said Raye, "Your really young for a scout."

Elena smiled, "Well, Mary Kate and I are the same age, but she became a scout when she was 11, I think. I became one this year."

"So you've been fighting alone ever since?" said Serena in shock, "I always hated fighting alone."

"Same," said Elena, "But I gained my powers from a woman. I think she might have been the messiah."

"Messiah?" repeated Raye, "That sort of sounds like when we fought Pharaoh 90 and the Death Busters (Sailor Moon S)."

"I don't know who the messiah is, but I know she is the one who can defeat the Negaverse," said Elena.

**Meanwhile:**

Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru sat in Amara's car.

"We haven't seen our Nega friends lately," commented Amara.

"Its been quiet," said Michelle.

"Not for much longer I afraid," said Hotaru.

"Why's that? Do you sense something?" asked Michelle glancing at Hotaru.

"Not really, but I still have an uneasy feeling."

"Me too. I can't explain why," said Amara.

"You know it sort of feels like time has stopped," said Trista.

**Later:**

Luna sat on Elena's shoulder as she walked through the park. It was slowly getting darker and darker.

"Luna," said Elena breaking the silence, "Do you really think we can stop this enemy?"

"I not sure," replied Luna, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know. Probably because it seems impossible," replied Elena.

"It seemed impossible to beat Queen Beryl, but the scouts did it," said Luna.

"Yeah, those guys are really amazing," said Elena with a smile, "I really wish I was on a team."

"You are," said Luna licking her paw, "Your on Serena's."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like I belong," said Elena, "I don't belong on the Guardian's either. I feel like I belong on a different team, a team that hasn't appeared yet."

Luna glanced up at her, "Well, until you find that right team, you will stick us."

Elena smiled and giggled, "Okay, Luna."

She stared at Luna for a while. Luna saw her staring.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you ever had been human?' asked Elena.

"Yes, once," replied Luna, "Serena used the power of the Holy Grail to transform me into a human, so I could save someone I loved."

"Artemis?"

"No, a human."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" asked Luna.

"I don't know," replied Elena.

Suddenly, from inside Elena's bad, her silver mirror began to glow. Elena quickly took it out. A picture of a monster appeared. It was suppose to be a woman of some kind. She had no face and wore an outfit of silver. Both hands held mirrors in it. In fact mirrors were all over her body.

"Seems there's a monster around," said Luna, "You better transform."

Elena nodded and took out her transformation stick. She held it up in the air and shouted,

"Moon Crescent Power!" 

Elena's street clothes melted away as her sailor suit took its place. Her hair arranged itself into two meatballs and her tiara and jewelry appeared. Sailor Crescent Moon struck her pose behind a night sky with a crescent moon.

A few seconds after Sailor Crescent Moon had completed her transformation a monster came crashing through the shrubbery. She looked exactly like image in Crescent Moon's mirror. Sailor Crescent Moon struck her pose and delivered her speech.

"I am Sailor Crescent Moon, I stand for Love and Justice. I am the defender of evil and champion of Justice and in the name of the crescent moon, I shall punish you!" shouted Sailor Crescent Moon.

The monster just stood there. An award silence appeared. Sweat drops appeared on the back of the heads of Luna and Crescent Moon.

"Isn't it going to do something or attack me?' said Crescent Moon.

Her answered appeared in her mind.

"_I am Copycat, servant of Lady Hecate. I don't speak, so I talk through your mind. I will not be punished, you will!"_

Sailor Crescent Moon blinked and larger sweat drops appeared on the back of her head.

"We'll see about that!" she shouted, **_"Crescent Moon Frisbee Attack!"_**

Her tiara flew at the monster. The monster just stood there as it hit it and injured it badly.

"Okay," said Sailor Crescent Moon, "This must be the stupidest monster yet!"

Copycat began to glow and its body transformed into…Sailor Crescent Moon!

Sailor Crescent Moon gasped, "No way…she's me!"

"Yes, thanks for attacking me," replied Copycat in Crescent Moon's voice, "Now I can attack you! **_Crescent Moon Frisbee Attack!"_**

Her tiara hit Crescent Moon, knocking her off her feet and throwing her against a tree. Crescent Moon didn't get up. The Copycat smiled and left.

Luna raced over to Crescent Moon and urged her to awake.

"You must get up!" she commanded Sailor Crescent Moon, "We have to beat this enemy!"

Sailor Crescent Moon slowly got up.

"But how Luna?" she said weakly, "That attack really injured me."

Luna thought for a moment. This seemed so familiar to her.

**Flashback:**

Somewhere in the Solar System, a girl with long hair that was pulled back into two meatballs tried to stand up. She wore a silver halter top, matching short skirt, silver high heels, a crescent moon amulet, long white elbow length and there was a crescent moon on her forehead. She held the Crescent Moon Wand in her hand.

"Luna," she wailed, "I can't do this by myself! Everyone else is gone, I need help."

A teardrop fell from her eye. It transformed into a crystal. The girl picked it up and talked to someone aloud.

"If someone is ever alone, Luna. Yell 'Luna Prism Power' and help them. I know you do great."

**End of Flashback:**

Luna dug into Elena's backpack and pulled out the crystal. She held it up above her as best as she could and shouted **_"Luna Prism Power!"_**

Luna's cat body began to transform. Her cat legs and hind legs transformed into human arms and human legs. Her body became one of a woman's. Her ears began human ears. Most of her fur began long wavy black hair. She wore a white leotard with a black skirt and a yellow skirt on top. Her brooch was a black circular brooch with a yellow crescent moon on it. She had two yellows bows, one in the front and the other in the back. She wore black slipper like shoes. She had white elbow length gloves that had yellow rolls at the top. Instead of a choker, a yellow ribbon which was in a bow was on her neck. Yellow crescent moon earrings hung from her ears and a crescent moon was on her forehead. Her black hair was done in meatballs. As the light faded away, Sailor Crescent Moon gasped.

"L-Luna," she stammered in shock, "Is that you?"

The girl held her hands up to her face. The she looked down at her body.

"Sailor Crescent Moon," she gasped, "What in the world happened to me!? All I did was shout 'Luna Prism Power' and I became human!"

"Wait, you're a scout!" said Crescent Moon happily.

"I am, aren't I?" said Luna who was still in shock.

"You're now Sailor Luna," said Crescent Moon, "'Cause in Latin 'luna' means moon."

Sailor Luna nodded and helped Sailor Crescent Moon up.

"I'm worried about Serena and the others, they don't know about Copycat," said Luna.

"Then lets go find them," said Crescent Moon.

**At Cherry Hill Temple:**

"**_Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!"_** shouted Jupiter as she threw her attack at Copycat.

The attack hit Copycat and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. All the scouts gasped.

"No way," said Sailor Moon, "She's become Jupiter now!"

"**_Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_** shouted Copycat firing Jupiter's attack.

It hit the scouts and threw them back. Copycat advance.

"I think you'll all be dead in a few moments," she said with an evil grin.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were trapped in a force field. Mars and Venus were tied up in chains. Mercury, Jupiter and Sailor Moon were hurt.

"Hold it, Copycat," shouted Sailor Crescent Moon as she and Sailor Luna arrived on the scene.

"Crescent Moon!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"You again?" said Copycat, "That means I get to hurt you even more! **_Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_**

Sailor Crescent Moon held up her Crescent Moon Mirror.

"**_Crescent Moon Mirror Reflect!"_** she shouted as her mirror reflected the attack.

Copycat grinned as the attack hit her. These scouts attacks were element based. Her weakness was magic type.

"Nothing happened!" shouted Sailor Crescent Moon in shock.

Sailor Luna stared at the monster for a moment. Then an idea formed in her head.

"Luna Shimmering Moonlight Splash!" 

A small crystal dropped into some water that held the reflection of the moon. The it transformed to small crystals that hit the monster. The monster screamed in pain as the crystals tear at its skin.

"What's happening!?" she screamed, "How can this happen to me?"

"No way!" said Sailor Crescent Moon, "Luna's attack worked!"

"Luna Midnight Moon Twilight Blast!" 

A great blast of light that formed from Luna's hands hit Copycat, destroying her.

**Later:**

"I still can't believe you are a scout, Luna!" said Serena, "Why didn't you tell us? So you didn't have to fight and you could boss us around?"

"I just learned I was a scout today," replied Luna who was once a cat again.

"Right," said Serena sacracisly.

"I've found!" said Amy excitedly, "I've found the entrance to the base!"

"Where?" said Mina looking over Amy's shoulder and saw where it was, "You got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," replied Amy.

"Where is it?" asked Darien who had just joined them.

"In the same place it was last time, the North Pole," replied Amy.

"Even I should have thought of that," said Serena.

"But you didn't meatball head," taunted Raye.

"Shut up, Raye," said Serena, "You didn't think of it either!"

With that she stuck out her tounge. Raye did the same. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head.

"Girls!" scouled Luna, "Stop, We must go the North Pole, so transform!"

"Okay," replied Serena holding up her brooch, **_"Moon Cosmic Power!"_**

"_**Mercury Star Power!"**_

"**_Mars Star Power!_**"

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**"

"**_Venus Star Power!_**"

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**"

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**"

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**"

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**"

"Moon Crescent Power!" 

The girls transformed into the sailor scouts. Darien held up a red rose and became Tuxedo Mask. Then everyone held hand and formed a circle with Luna and Artemis in the center.

"**_Moon Cosmic Power!"_**

"_**Mercury Star Power!"**_

"**_Mars Star Power!_**"

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**"

"**_Venus Star Power!_**"

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**"

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**"

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**"

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**"

"Moon Crescent Power!" 

"**_Sailor Teleport Power!"_** they all shouted as they disappeared in a rainbow of colors.

**In the Negaverse:**

Lady Hecate watched in her black fire as the scouts teleported to the North Pole. An wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Come to me, Sailor Brats. I'm waiting," she said aloud, "I have something you want, but you'll never get!"

An evil laugh escaped and echoed off the walls.

A/N: Okay, the next few chapters are going to be very intense! So please keep on reading and reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27 Battle of the Crystals Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original scouts (that's something I want for my birthday). I only own, all of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Crescent Moon, Sailor Luna, Hecate, and Super Eris.

Name: Taylor Moore 

_**Sailor Name: Sailor Pisces**_

_**Birthday: March. 11**_

_**Sign: Pisces**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Blood Type: O**_

_**Height: 6'0**_

_**Element: water**_

_**Favorite Color: aquamarine**_

_**Favorite Stone: Amethyst**_

_**Favorite Subject: Music**_

_**Least Favorite Subject: Art**_

_**Hobbies: diving, playing cello**_

_**Favorite Food: any type of seafood**_

_**Least Favorite Food: pork**_

_**Strong Points: Protecting others**_

_**Has trouble with: admitting the need of help**_

_**Dream: to become the world's best diver**_

_**Usually paired up with: Sailor Aquarius**_

_**Planet: Neptune**_

_**Transformation: "Pisces Guardian Power"**_

Attack: "Pisces Waterfall Drown" 

Chapter 27- Battle of the Crystals

Lady Hecate stood up. Soon the scouts would be inside her lair and come and find her. She walked over to a full-length mirror and looked at its reflection. It was of a totally different woman, no girl. She had long black hair that was in two meatballs. She wore an outfit similar to Luna's. A gray crescent moon was on her forehead. Her face was sad.

Lady Hecate smiled wickedly at the reflection. The former Hecate was so weak and powerless, but the new one was strong and powerful.

"I will defeat the scouts," she said to the reflection, "And there's nothing you can do."

**Outside the lair:**

The scouts had appeared. As the viewed their surroundings, Mercury starting to type on her computer.

"The base should be right below us," she said as she analyzed the place.

"How are we suppose to get down there?" asked Sailor Moon.

The ground started to shake and a big crack appeared taking the scouts down. The scouts fell and landed in a chamber of some sort.

"Does that answer your question?" said Mars as she stood up.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts," came a voice from the shadows.

The scouts turned to see a woman walk out of the shadows. She had long, wavy black hair, black eyes and white skin. She wore a dark purple dress.

She turned to Sailor Moon, "White Moon Princess," she sneered, "Prince of Earth, welcome."

Sailor Moon gasped. How did she know that Darien and her were Princess Serenity and Prince Endyimon?

"Who are you?" demanded Uranus stepping forward.

"I am Lady Hecate."

"No you're not!" shouted Sailor Crescent Moon, "Hecate would never do this! She's too- too gentle!"

"Yes the old Hecate would never do that, but she's been gone for a long time, Princess Callisto. I have taken over her body," replied Lady Hecate.

"Then who are you?" said Sailor Pluto icily.

"I am Eris, Queen of Discord and Lady of Darkness, Queen Beryl's younger sister," replied Eris.

Tuxedo Mask gasped remembering her. Once Eris had been kind, but she soon showed her true colors. Kindness never was her way. Like her elder sister, she too had fallen in love with one, but he had already loved another. So she joined her sister Beryl to destroy the White Moon Kingdom.

Eris turned and glanced at Luna.

"I have a score to settle with you, Luna," she growled angrily.

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Sailor Moon stepping in front of Luna, **_"Moon Tiara-"_**

Eris held up her hand and a blast of energy hit Sailor Moon, knocking her against a wall.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask as he ran over to his love.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Mars angrily, **_"Mars Fire-"_**

Eris raised her hand and Mars was flung against the wall. Handcuffs of some type bound her to the wall. Eris raised her hand and did the same to the other scouts, stopping each of their protests.

**Inside Hecate's body:**

A girl stood there watching what was happening. _I can't believe I'm letting this happen, she thought, I have to protect the princess!_

The girl closed her eyes and thought. Energy started to gather in her spirit. She closed her eyes and prayed.

"What do you want with me?" asked Luna.

"You took someone special to me," said Eris as she raised her hands.

Dark energy hit Luna and flung her against the wall.

"Luna!" shouted the scouts.

"Luna!" shouted Artemis as he raised over to her.

A rock wall appeared, stopping him in his tracks. Eris grinned.

"_Oh, Artemis,"_ she thought,_ "I remember when you were human. You were always so handsome. But you fell in love with that Luna, not me! And for that my dear sister, Beryl transformed you, Luna and Hecate into cats! And now I have control of Hecate's body and I will destroy Luna, just as she destroyed out love!"_

"No matter how hard you try to resist," said Eris watching Luna struggle to stand up, "You can't win. I have the 12 Zodiac Crystals within my body, making me even more stronger!"

As the words left her lips, a thought came to the girl within.

"_Maybe if the take these crystals," she thought, "And return them to the guardians, she'll become weaker."_

Suddenly the girl's spirit took over Hecate's body.

"Sailor Moon," came a different voice from Hecate's body.

Sailor Moon stared. That wasn't Eris's voice it was another. The face changed and became a softer expression.

"Sailor Moon, please free me from this evil!" said voice, "I don't want to be controlled any longer!"

"W-who are you?' stammered Sailor Moon.

"I am the real Hecate," replied the voice, "A prisoner within my own body."

"A prisoner?" repeated Sailor Moon.

Hecate nodded.

"Please Sailor Moon," she pleaded, "Free me from her! I must be free! It is the only way to defeat her! Use your Zodiac Scepter!"

Sailor Moon, who was still unsure of this stood up slowly and her scepter, appeared in her hand.

"Hurry!" shouted Hecate, "It can't hold her back much longer!"

"**_Zodiac Crystal Healing Power!"_** shout Sailor Moon as she fired her attack.

Hecate's body began to change. It became the body of an evil woman. She looked almost the same as before, but her hair became red, like her sister Beryl.

In front of Sailor Moon a spirit like form of a girl appeared. She had black hair that was in two meatballs; a gray crescent moon and her outfit were similar to Sailor Luna's.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," she said, "Thank you for freeing me."

Eris snickered, "Thank you, Sailor Moon," she said mimicking Hecate, "Yes thank you, Moon Princess. Now I can finally destroy all of you!"

"No you won't!" said Hecate bravely.

Eris laughed, "You truly think you can defeat me? I've been in control of you since the downfall of Silver Millennium. Every since you journeyed into the Land of the Dead, Hades searching for Princess Scorpio."

"You won't control me any more!" shouted Hecate.

The gray crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. Her body became solid, but her outfit changed. It became a long, white gown. Hecate put her hands together like she was praying.

"Please," she prayed aloud with her head bent, "Please, spirits that guard the Zodiac Crystals, hear my plea! Please release the seal and free the crystals from within!"

Eris screamed, as the crystals broke free from within her body. The twelve crystals appeared in front of Hecate. Each crystal took a shape of animal.

"You may have freed the crystals from within me!" shouted Eris, "But I'll take the Sailor Scouts lives instead!"

She raised her hand and twelve beams of energy shot out heading toward each scout.

Tuxedo Mask protected Sailor Moon as a beam shot toward them. Sailor Crescent Moon closed her eyes preparing for the worst. All the other scouts closed their eyes tight waiting for the attack.

Nothing happened. Sailor Pluto pop open her eyes and gasped. The attack was being blocked by something!

The light died away revealing twelve figures.

"_Known as the soldier of light, Sailor Leo!_" shouted Leo who had protected Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask from the attack.

"_Known as the soldier of darkness, Sailor Cancer!_" shouted Cancer who was standing in front of Sailor Crescent Moon.

"_Known as the soldier of communication, Sailor Gemini!_" shouted Sailor Gemini who was standing with Sailor Virgo in front of Mercury.

"_Known as the soldier of ice, Sailor Virgo!_" shouted Virgo.

"_Known as the soldier of competition, Sailor Aries!_" shouted Aries was had protected Sailor Mars.

"_Known as the soldier of good fortune, Sailor Sagittarius!_" shouted Sagittarius was had saved Sailor Jupiter.

"_Known as the soldier of love, Sailor Libra!_" shouted Libra who had stood together with Sailor Taurus and protect Sailor Venus.

"_Known as the soldier of attraction, Sailor Taurus!_" shouted Taurus.

"_Known as the soldier of change, Sailor Aquarius!_" shouted Aquarius who stood in front of Sailor Uranus.

"_Known as the soldier of vision, Sailor Pisces!_" shouted Pisces who guarded Sailor Neptune.

"_Known as the soldier of transformation, Sailor Scorpio!_" shouted Scorpio was had protect Sailor Pluto.

"_Known as the soldier of focus, Sailor Capricorn!_" shouted Capricorn as she stood in front of Sailor Saturn.

The scouts, cats and Eris gasped in surprise, shock and terror.

"_How…how are they alive?" _thought Eris in terror and shock, _"I killed them!"_

She glanced at Hecate.

"_No, she can't be! She can't be the messiah!"_ Eris thought angrily.

"You're alive!?" said Mars in joy and still shocked.

"Yes," replied Aries in a mysterious voice, "To protect the planetary Princess and complete our mission."

"B-but how?" stammered Pluto.

"Our spirits transformed into the creature or symbol of power," replied Sailor Scorpio, "And were reunited with our crystal."

"So does that mean you're the messiah?" asked Sailor Moon turning to Hecate.

Hecate just smiled and replied, "Maybe."

"Well, I really don't care, because I'm going to kill you all!" shouted Eris angrily.

Dark energy gathered around her body. It began to transform. Her hair became a bluish color and was extremely long. Her dressed became dark red and gold bracelets were on her arms, and wrists. On her forehead a black jewel appeared. Her teeth transformed into sharp teeth that a dog or a wolf might have. Her skin became dead white. Her eyes were black and no reflection appeared. She was truly a monster.

Hecate gasped as she realized what Eris had done.

"No," she whispered in fear, "She's become Super Eris!"

To be continued…

A/N; so, how did you like this chapter? Like the ending? Are you happy about it? (cough, Olivia, Hannah?)


	28. Chapter 28 Battle of the Crystals Pt 2

Disclaimer: I only own the Sailor Guardians, Zodiac Princesses, Sailor Crescent Moon, Princess Callisto, Sailor Luna, and Super Eris.

_**Profile for Sailor Luna:**_

_**Name: Luna**_

_**Sign: Cancer**_

_**Age: unknown**_

_**Blood Type: unknown**_

_**Element: magic**_

_**Form presently: black cat with a yellow crescent moon on forehead**_

_**Other forms: Sailor Luna, human Luna and messiah**_

_**Planet: Moon**_

_**Job: to be guardian of Sailor Scouts and guide**_

_**Transformation: "Luna Prism Power!"**_

Attacks: "Luna Magic Transform" and " Luna Shimmering Moonlight Splash" and "Luna Midnight Moon Twilight Blast"

Last Time: The scouts arrived in Hecate's lair and met the woman. But, learned that she wasn't Hecate, but Eris the younger sister of Queen Beryl. Sailor Moon successfully freed Hecate from being trapped within her own body. Eris grew angry and tried to kill the scouts when Hecate some how brought the Sailor Guardians back to blocked the attack. Eris then transformed herself into Super Eris. Now the showdown between Super Eris and the Sailor Guardians/ Scouts will begin.

Chapter 28- Battle of the Crystals Part 2

Super Eris glared at the Sailor Guardians. Last time she had failed to destroy them, but she wouldn't make that same mistake again. This time she would kill them!

A black crystal appeared in her hand she raised it above her head. Black energy gathered in it.

The Sailor Guardians each raised their arms above their heads. 12 crystals appeared in their hands. The crystals started to glow as the Guardian's energy gathered within. Hecate stood in front of all the guardians, her gray crescent moon glowing with power.

Super Eris fired her attack. The guardian's crystals glowed as a multi colored shield appeared. The guardians blocked the attack.

"You can't win!" shouted Eris as she poured her energy into the attack.

"That's what you think!" shouted Cancer.

"We defeated you before and we'll do it again!" shouted Leo.

Eris pushed her attack harder, making the guardians struggle from the attack's power.

"Why can't we stop her?" thought Scorpio, "We did it once before."

Super Eris gave her black energy another hard push, finally breaking the Guardian's barrier.

Sailor Moon screamed as she watched the Guardians get blasted against the wall.

Tears fell down her face. "No," she thought, "We can't lose them again! I'm not going to let that witch win!"

Sailor Moon stood up. She walked toward Super Eris.

"Sailor Moon!?" shouted Tuxedo Mask in surprise.

Sailor Moon turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Super Eris smirked, "So, the White Moon Princess has decided to challenge me?"

"Sailor Moon…don't!" warned Sailor Cancer weakly.

"Please…don't…" said Sailor Leo weakly.

"No…" whispered Aries.

Sailor Moon cupped her hands in front of her brooch. The Imperial Silver Crystal appeared out of the brooch. She raised it above her head. She transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Moon Princess!" shouted Venus.

"Serenity!" shouted Jupiter.

"Be strong!" shouted Mars.

"We're with you!' yelled Mercury.

All the guardians gasped.

"The messiah…" whispered Sailor Scorpio.

"I won't let you win, you witch!" shouted Serenity.

"Really, then try this!" replied Super Eris shooting Dark energy at Princess Serenity.

The Imperial Silver Crystal glowed as it countered the attack and shot a white energy beam out at Eris. Eris struggled as she forced her attack against Princess Serenity.

Soon Serenity was struggling too.

"Please Silver Crystal protect them! In the name of the moon!" shouted Princess Serenity.

Around them it seem as music had filled the air as the battle began.

"I ask you to help me save them! They are my family and friends! The future of are kingdom depends on them!" shouted Serenity.

Tuxedo Mask stood up, his tuxedo transforming into his armor of Prince Endyimon. He walked over to help Sailor Moon.

The handcuffs holding the scouts broke and freed them. The scouts walked toward Princess Serenity to go help her.

The Sailor Scouts kneeled behind Serenity and Endyimon who helping Serenity. The tiaras of each scout glowed as they lent Serenity their power.

"**Mercury Star Power!"** shouted Mercury as her sapphire glowed lending Serenity her energy.

"**_Mars Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Mars as the ruby in her tiara glowed.

"**_Jupiter Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Jupiter as her emerald glowed.

"**_Venus Star Power!_**" shouted Sailor Venus as her topaz glowed.

"**_Uranus Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Uranus as her amber began to glow.

"**_Neptune Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Neptune as her aquamarine glowed.

"**_Pluto Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Pluto as her garnet began to glow.

"**_Saturn Planet Power!_**" shouted Sailor Saturn as her fluorite glowed.

The Guardians watched the Sailor Scouts and Princess Serenity fight. A song suddenly filled their hearts.

"We have to help them!" said Gemini standing up.

"We can't let them do this alone," said Sagittarius also standing up.

All the other guardians agreed. They all stood up and walked over to the scouts and Princess Serenity.

The twelve crystals united and transformed into the Zodiac Silver Crystal. Super Eris gasped in surprise.

"No it can't be!" she shouted, "The Silver Zodiac Crystal!"

The tiaras on each guardians disappeared as they lent their powers into the Zodiac Silver Crystal, which was being controlled by Sailor Cancer, who had now transformed into Princess Cancer.

"**_Leo Guardian Power!_**" shouted Leo as her tiara disappeared revealing the symbol of Leo and transforming her into Princess Leo.

"**_Gemini Guardian Power!_**" shouted Sailor Gemini as she did the same as Leo.

"**_Virgo Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Aries Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Sagittarius Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Libra Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Taurus Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Aquarius Guardian Power!_**".

"**_Pisces Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Scorpio Guardian Power!_**"

"**_Capricorn Guardian Power!_**"

As each guardian transformed into their princess form, a song seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_Here we standing in the night _

_A crescent moon the only light _

_Together against our darkest fear _

_But we sense each other are near _

_I'll draw from each the power I need _

_The evil Queen we will defeat _

_Give me the strength to carry on _

_With all our love and hope we can't go wrong _

Only together we face the fight 

_Nothing can stand against our might _

_Give me the strength to carry on _

_With all our love and hope we can't go wrong _

_Only together we face the fight _

_Nothing can stand against our might _

Princess Serenity and Cancer both shouted their attacks as they release the crystals' energy, **"Cosmic Moon Power!"**

A big blast of energy formed from each crystal and combined. The big blast of energy slowly moved toward Super Eris who screamed as she tried to hold it off.

"No it can't be!" she screamed as the blast hit her, slowly destroying her.

The scouts and princesses continued their attack until Super Eris was destroyed.

A big explosion happen. The scouts and Zodiac Princesses were separated.

"Messiah, thank you. Thanking for defeating Super Eris. Now this we have a chance for peace. Real peace!" thought Sailor Scorpio as she died peacefully.

A/N; The end! Well, not really. There are two more chapters! Yeah! This chapter made me cry a little. I hope everyone liked this chapter. And the song, was "Carry On" but I revised it. Also I need to know if you want a sequel. So far two people have asked. Does anyone else? Please tell me!


	29. Chapter 29 Farewell

Disclaimer: I only own the Sailor Guardians, their civilian forms, except for Hannah, Olivia and Elena; I own Sailor Crescent Moon and Hecate too.

Profile for Sailor Crescent Moon 

_**Name: Elena Bruggman**_

_**Birthday: June 31**_

_**Sign: Cancer**_

_**Element: Crystal**_

_**Favorite Gemstone: pearl**_

_**Favorite color: silver**_

_**Favorite food: cheese cake**_

_**Least Favorite Food: corn**_

_**Favorite Subject: computer class**_

_**Least Favorite: music**_

_**Hobbies: tennis, swimming**_

_**Dream: unknown**_

_**Planet: Moon**_

_**Transformation: "Moon Crescent Power"**_

_**Attack(s): "Crescent Moon Frisbee Attack" and "Crescent Moon Mirror Reflect"**_

Chapter 29 – Farewell

The sun was slowly setting in the evening sky as the scouts woke up. They were in the park and in their school uniforms.

"How did we get here?" asked Serena glancing around.

"I teleported us back," explained Luna.

"YOU!" said Serena in shock.

"Yes," replied Luna licking her paw, "I did."

"Hey," said Raye looking around, "Where are the guardians, Sailor Crescent Moon and Hecate?"

Michelle gasped, "You don't think?" she began to say.

"No, not at all," came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Elena, Hecate (now in her cat form) resting on Elena's shoulder and four girls they had never seen before. They were all dressed in school uniforms.

"They Sailor Guardians are safe," replied Elena.

"But where are they?" asked Trista.

"They have been reborn, like you were once before," replied one of the four girls. She had red hair that was in two circles on the back of her head.

"They have no memories what so ever of being scouts, meeting you or fighting the Negaverse," said another girl with blue hair.

"So they'll never remember us," said Hotaru sadly.

The girl nodded.

"But, don't worry," said Hecate, "We'll be watching over them, letting them finally live a normal life."

"Hecate," asked Amy, "Are you the messiah?"

"Yes and no," replied Hecate, "I am one of three messiahs. The other two are Luna, and Princess Serenity."

"I'm a messiah?" said Serena in bewilderment.

"That's what she just said, meatball head," replied Raye.

"I'M NOT A MEATBALL HEAD!" argued Serena.

"Here they go again," said Mina as sweat drops appeared on the back of everyone's heads.

"Elena," asked Darien ignoring Serena's and Raye's fighting, "Who exactly are they?"

"Oh, them?" repeated Elena, "You know their uh, darker sides."

The one with black hair stepped forward, "My name is Vesta/ Sailor Vesta or Vesite."

The girl with blue hair also introduced her self, "My name is Pallas or Sailor Pallas. I'm also Pallite."

"I am Juno/ Sailor Juno and Junite too," said another girl with green hair.

"And I am Ceres/ Sailor Ceres, but you met me as Cereite," said the girl with red hair, "Together we are the Sailor Quartet."

"More scouts," said Serena who had just stopped fight with Raye.

Elena nodded. "Like Hecate, they were put under Eris control and became her slaves."

"Now we will protect the Sailor Guardians and watch over them," said Ceres.

"Princess Serenity, sister," said Elena, "I am sorry to say this is good bye for now. We must return to America and watch over the Guardians."

Serena nodded sadly.

The five girls turned to the sunset, but then turned back around. Their outfits had an instantaneous into their sailor suits.

"Sailor Scouts, thank you for everything," said Hecate.

"We won't forget you," said Lita.

"Please be careful," said Amy.

"Come again any time," said Mina.

"We're waiting for you," said Serena.

"Good bye," said Raye.

The outer scouts wished good-bye to Sailor Crescent Moon and the Sailor Quartet too,

Then the six jumped into the air, transforming into beams of silver, yellow, red, green, blue and gray beams of light.

Serena stared up into the sky as she thought, _"Please Hecate, watch over my sisters and protect them and the Sailor Guardians."_


End file.
